ᴴᵁᴿᴿᴵᶜᴬᴺᴱ
by C13H20N2O2
Summary: [Frágil y compuesta, me estoy derrumbando otra vez] Los fantasmas del pasado no planeaban dejarla sola, hasta que se sumergiera en la obscuridad con ellos. Sin embargo, había una luz al final del túnel. [No quiero que ellos conozcan la manera en la que te amé] Se preguntaba cómo sería estrecharla entre sus brazos otra vez. La había amado como nadie, y ahora dolía como el infierno.
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

[Historia publicada originalmente en wattpad. Usuario: TrueHeartBear]

_«Soldado, sigue marchando con la cabeza hacia abajo hasta que el trabajo esté hecho. Esperando por el sol de la mañana, soldado, sigue marchando»_

Fleurie, soldier.

_Hurricane_

La lluvia caía violentamente sobre el bosque, el olor a tierra mojada era opacada por el olor a sangre y suciedad que tenía su ropa, el traje se había pegado a su cuerpo, el correr se volvía una dificultad más grande.

—Aguanta, por favor —murmuró con voz ahogada, la persona que cargaba en su espalda balbuceó algo inaudible al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo dió leves espasmos, supuso que la capa ya no era suficiente abrigo, debía llegar rápido a la aldea.

El trayecto fue difícil, las ramas se volvieron resbalosas y más de una vez estuvo a punto de tropezar, luego de unos minutos, las puertas de la aldea escondida entre las hojas se volvieron nítidas ante ella. Corrió sobre los tejados, un nudo se había atorado en su garganta, veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz por pisar el hospital, colocó el cuerpo de la mujer con delicadeza sobre suelo, una joven de cabellos rosas se acercó a ella con preocupación, reconociendola de inmediato.

—¿Tenten?

—Ayudala.

Todo se volvió negro.

_Hurricane_

El olor a desinfectante y medicamento llegó a ella, arrugó la nariz en señal de molestia. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, poco a poco comenzó a acostumbrarse a la intromisión de la luz.

—Ya despertaste —una voz masculina llamó su atención desde el umbral de la puerta, los ojos cansados de Shikamaru no presagiaban nada bueno—. Gracias por intentarlo.

El pecho le dolió como el infierno, había fallado.

—No es tu culpa, Tenten —la castaña no dijo nada, intentó incorporarse, el abdomen le dolía, sintió como un líquido tibio acariciaba su piel—. Tienes una herida enorme, Sakura está preocupada.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru —el azabache negó, no había que disculparse, pero ella sentía que debía hacerlo.

Hace unos meses, Kakashi les había asignado una misión de rastreo y recuperación, una reliquia del clan Tetsu había sido robada, y el líder del mismo había exigido que se recuperara. Al principio la misión había parecido ser sencilla, sin embargo, los criminales estaban más capacitados para una lucha de lo que creían. Habían podido escapar a duras penas, pero Temari había sido herida de gravedad.

—Lo siento tanto, debí protegerla —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, como dolía.

Lo cierto era que aunque hubiera querido, no habría sido posible, se hallaban muy separadas, las habían dividido de forma en que no pudieran ayudarse. La escuchó gritar su nombre mientras aquél bandido de piel nieva atravesaba su abdomen con una kunai, sus abanico había volado unos cuantos metros, la habían emboscado entre tres, mientras ella luchaba contra otros dos. El tiempo se detuvo, solo veía rojo.

Cuando recuperó la noción de lo que había pasado, sus manos estaban teñidas de sangre, había matado a uno de ellos, y ahora querían herirla, tomó a Temari como pudo y escapó sin mirar atrás.

—Tenten, no es tu culpa.

No importó cuántas veces se lo repitió ese día, sólo quería oír la fastidiosa risa de su amiga para que el corazón volviera a latirle de nuevo.

_Hurricane_

**Notas finales del prefacio:**

¡Hola! Si alguien está leyendo esto, bienvenido/a, estás frente al peor fanfic de Naruto. (?)

Bien, si gustas seguir leyendo,

La historia se divide en tres partes:

I: Overcoming.

II: Hurricane.

III: Fly.

Pues nada, eso. (?)


	2. Colilla

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

_«Amé, amé y te perdí; y duele como el infierno»_

Fleurie, Hurts like hell.

_Hurricane_

Parte I: Overcoming.

Sus labios cálidos rozaron su mejilla, sintió el calor golpeando su rostro, seguramente estaba ruborizado. Miró la sonrisa de su amante con añoro, el corazón comenzó a latirle más rápido, ¿a caso ella lo escuchaba?

—Shika —sus manos acunaron su rostro, los ojos verdes de la chica lo observaban con ternura—, debes dejarme ir.

La imagen se distorsionó, pero aún así, creía que podía sentir sus manos cálidas acariciando su cara.

—Temari.

Despertó con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente. Arrugó la sábana entre sus dedos, dolía, dolía tanto.

—No puedo, mujer problemática.

Cerró los ojos con pesadez, como deseaba volver a dormir para poder verla de nuevo, al menos allí podía sentirla. Pasó saliva, se incorporó con pereza, pasó la mano por su cabello ligeramente enmarañado y suspiró. Deseaba... últimamente deseaba muchas cosas.

—Necesito un cigarrillo.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a rebuscar en el cajón de la mesa velador: nada. Decidió comenzar a vestirse, debía comprar más, la ansiedad lo estaba matando.

Se sentía cansado de perder gente, su maestro, su padre, su novia. El mundo le causaba asco, las personas, no podía creer que fuera tan fácil arrebatarle lo que amaba.

El aire helado golpeó su rostro, las calles de Konoha estaban prácticamente desiertas, muy pocos aldeanos la recorrían. Guardo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, inhaló, exhaló.

Suspiro.

Comenzó a caminar, hace mucho no salía de casa, a veces Ino, Chōji o Naruto iban a verlo, su madre había dejado de insistir hace un tiempo, ella también sufría. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido tener una familia con Temari, él solo quería ser un Shinobi con una vida normal, casarse y tener dos hijos, una niña y un niño; la pequeña tendría el cabello de su madre pero sus ojos color ónix, el niño sería su viva imágen, con los ojos de Temari.

Shikadai y... aún no había pensado un nombre para la niña.

Se encontró frente a la puerta de una tienda, sin embargo no era la que buscaba. El cartel en la puerta anunciaba que estaba cerrado, algo en su interior le dijo que no era cierto. Entró algo dubitativo, que suerte, la puerta estaba abierta.

—¿Tenten? —el lugar se encontraba prácticamente sumergido en la penumbra, recostada sobre el mostrador podía lograr distinguir la silueta de la experta en armas— ¿Tenten?

—¿Uh? —los ojos castaños de la joven tardaron en adaptarse al ambiente obscuro, finalmente, logró reconocer al Nara parado junto a la puerta—. Shikamaru, ¿qué haces aquí?

—No lo sé.

Se acercó al mostrador con pereza, se apoyó sobre el mueble en donde además, se hallaba una botella de sake. Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Día difícil?

—Siempre lo es —sonrió con amargura, Shikamaru no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo—. Es el cumpleaños de Neji.

—Lo siento.

—No Shika, su muerte fue solo su culpa —sabía que era así, sabía que Neji había decidido por si solo salvar a Hinata, que ya no tenía que ver solo con su deber en el clan. El Hyūga se redimió de esa forma, en silencio, pidiéndole perdón a su prima por todos los años de maltrato—, iré con Lee a llevarle flores, junto con Metal Lee y Sakura.

El pequeño Metal Lee tenía al rededor de cuatro años, un año más que la mayoría de los hijos de sus amigos, tenía gracias a Kami, los rasgos de su madre, aunque el color de ojos de su padre predominaba increíblemente.

Cuando Sasuke decidió «declararse» a la chica Haruno, había sido demasiado tarde, el amor propio era algo que definitivamente la pelirosa necesitaba, y gracias a Lee, había aprendido a no esperar que nadie la amara solo por conveniencia (revivir a su clan), si no que por lo que ella era: una maravillosa mujer.

—¿Quieres venir? —como le gustaría tener esa libertad de dejarle flores a su Temari, pero ella estaba lejos, en una tumba en la Aldea oculta entre la Arena.

—Si.

_Hurricane_

La familia Uzumaki-Hyūga ya se encontraba frente a la tumba, con un pequeño ramo de girasoles en las manos del pequeño Boruto.

Por otro lado, el pequeño Metal Lee sujetaba con fuerza la mano de sus padres, preguntando por momentos, más sobre aquél ninja que tan heroicamente, había dado su vida por la aldea.

Al final solo quedaban ellos dos, dos almas solitarias en espera de que la muerte los reúna con sus seres amados.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Neji! —Lee regaló una sonrisa enorme a la lápida frente a ellos, con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que fue hora de irse, al final, solo quedaron ellos dos frente a la tumba.

—Lo lamento Shikamaru, sé que no importa cuánto me disculpe.

—Nunca pensé que fuera tu culpa —se quedaron en silencio, observando la tierra, él Nara deseo haber ido a comprar sus cigarrillos e ignorar aquella corazonada. Pronto sintió una mirada pesada a sus espaldas, volteó y se encontró con un anbu observandolos, o eso suponía, su máscara felina volvía confusas sus acciones.

—Lord Hokage lo solicita —extendió un pergamino hacia él, en cuanto dió el comunicado desapareció en una nube de humo.

Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña, eso fue suficiente para que comenzarán a caminar nuevamente hacia la tienda, dónde se despidieron prometiendo que se verían otra vez, mejor lamentarse en compañía de alguien más, pensó.

Llegó a la torre Hokage, fue recibido por Ino, Lee y Kiba, junto a Kakashi, la misma persona que había llevado el pergamino hasta el cementerio.

—Lamento por la tardanza, Hokage-sama —se inclinó levemente, se unió a sus compañeros quienes se mostraban tan confundidos como él.

—Es una misión sencilla, deben escoltar a un comerciante hasta la Arena, la razón por la que solicitó escoltas es que consigo carga una reliquia del clan Gin —les otorgó una mirada seria—, como ya saben, este último tiempo, muchos clanes han sido atacados únicamente para robarse objetos importantes para ellos —señaló con la palma de su mano al anbu a sus espaldas—. Por eso, ella los acompañará desde lejos, Ino, tú irás con ella, serán los refuerzos en caso de que algo suceda, son personas peligrosas —el anbu desapareció por la ventana—. El comerciante los espera a las seis AM, en la entrada; sin más que agregar pueden retirarse.

Cuando se encontró fuera de la torre, Ino se acercó a él, algo dubitativa.

—¿Shikamaru? —la rubia le sonrió levemente, con tristeza, creyó— ¿Quieres ir a cenar a lo de Chōji? Iré con Sai e Inojin, él... él quiere ver a su tío.

Le sonaba más a un vil chantaje, pese a eso, asintió. Acordaron verse allí, y el Nara no pudo evitar sentirse feliz cuando por fin logró estar frente a la tienda; con su cajetilla en mano, volvió a caminar por las calles de Konoha. Se detuvo frente a Ichiraku, encendió un cigarrillo, y observó fugazmente el cielo, el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Sólo había ido por unos cigarros, ¿por qué diablos había tenido que tardar tanto?

No retomó su camino hasta que la primera colilla cayó.

Se preguntó cuanto tardaría la muerte en ir a buscarlo, extrañaba a la rubia problemática, nadie sabía cuánto lo hacía realmente.


	3. Abanico

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

_«Dijiste que nunca me dejarias,_

_te creo, creo...que puedo sentirte a mi alrededor.»_

Flyleaf, All around me.

_Hurricane_

La lluvia había comenzado a caer, muy ligera. Su rostro se encontraba algo húmedo, por las lágrimas y por la llovizna.

A unos metros, Ino se encontraba curando a Kiba, quién no hacía más que emitir débiles quejidos, no era un dañó severo, sin embargo parecía doloroso. Lee, por su parte, se encontraba caminando de manos al rededor del campamento, se preguntó cómo le quedaba energía para ello.

Una silueta se posó frente a él, lo miraba desde arriba, o eso creía, la máscara seguía confundiendolo.

—Arruinaste la misión —regañó. El comerciante mostraba una actitud neutra, no había dicho nada después del ataque. El anbu, suponía, se encontraba muy molesto—. Es una regla básica, no debes dejar que tus sentimientos se interpongan.

Se lo había repetido tantas veces.

[Momentos antes]

Hace un tiempo los estaban siguiendo, Akamaru los había detectado un tiempo después de que salieron de la aldea. Se mantenían atentos, pero trataban de actuar con normalidad. No fue hasta que un kunai explosivo dió de seco contra un árbol frente a las narices del joven con cabello en forma de tazón, que todos sus sentidos se pusieron completamente en alerta.

Intentó pensar algún tipo de estrategia que les diera la ventaja. Nada, se encontraba sumergido en la mierda.

La explosión no fue grande, solo fue una distracción para que más de una decena de shurikens volaran hacia ellos.

—¡Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni! —las shurikens se vieron envueltas en fuego, la persona que había pronunciado el ataque, saltaba desde una rama seguido por un grupo de otros hombres.

Seis atacantes, contados, solo había una mujer en el grupo, se veía algo mayor, sin embargo se mostraba intimidante, en su espalda cargaba algo que él lograba reconocer a la perfección.

—Si nos dan lo que buscamos, prometemos no dañarlos mucho —manifestó la mujer. Lee y Kiba se pusieron en posición de pelea.

—Si así lo quieren —su voz sonó falsamente lastimosa—. Zen.

—Tenrō Kaken —de la palma de su mano brotó una llamarada en forma de espada, intentó atacar a Lee quien lo esquivo con facilidad para luego patear su espalda y arrojarlo al suelo, el jutsu se deshizo.

— Juujin Bunshin, ¡Gatsūga! —Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron hacia la mujer en forma de torbellino.

—Doton: Iwa no Dōmu —otra voz masculina, e inmediatamente, un domo de tierra cubrió al hombre y a la mujer. Kiba chasqueó la lengua en cuanto el jutsu se deshizo, iba a ser una pelea complicada.

Mientras la batalla daba a lugar, el azabache quedó paralizado, observando el abanico enorme que colgaba en su espalda, la mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa soberbia; como si supiera que aquello le dolía.

—¡Shinrashin no jutsu! —uno de los hombres comenzó a atacar a sus propios aliados, finalmente, sus refuerzos hacían acto de presencia.

—¡Kaze no Yaiba! —no vio que nada saliera de las manos femeninas del anbu, sin embargo, su asombro no se hizo esperar cuando uno de sus enemigos gritó de dolor ante su ojo perforado.

Poco a poco, los gritos y las personas se volvieron lejanos junto a todo el ambiente en general, todo excepto aquella mujer de mirada gélida y cabellos blanquecinos.

Un cuerpo cayó pesadamente contra el suyo, derribandolo. El anbu se encontraba sobre él, y no fue hasta que escuchó un quejido brotar detrás de la máscara, que descubrió que lo había salvado, tenía dos kunai incrustadas en la espalda.

—Estúpido.

Fueron salvados por el Inuzuka y Lee, lograron sacar ventaja gracias a ellos. La reliquia seguía en manos de su protegido, quién se había mantenido a salvo gracias a la chica Yamanaka, pero la lucha le había costado una herida a Kiba y a la mujer enmascarada.

Se habían ido, pero sabían que eso no los detendría por mucho.

Lo único que pensó en ese momento, fue en que ese abanico debía ser suyo, era lo único que quedaba.

[Actualmente]

—Me alegra saber que la misión fue completada con éxito a pesar del...incidente —el peliplata recibió el pergamino con calma, se hallaba rodeado de carpetas, estaba ansioso de que su cargo terminara y Naruto fuera finalmente aceptado—. Pueden retirarse.

Lee fue el primero en salir, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Kakashi lo detuvo.

—Shikamaru —no volteó, se quedó bajo el umbral de la puerta—. Debes dejarla ir.

Fue la primera vez que alguien además de su conciencia se lo decía, deseo fuertemente que fuera así. Al menos de esa forma, su recuerdo no lo atormentaría por las noches.

—Lo sé, Hokage-sama.

El viento frío golpeó su rostro, un buen día para dormir una siesta. No tuvo tiempo de alejarse más de dos metros de la torre Hokage, una figura se posó frente a él. No la reconoció, estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca, parecía ser más joven que él.

—Eres un imbécil —vaya, que buen modo de conocer a alguien. Tenía el cabello castaño obscuro cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus ojos negros lo miraban con furia—. No puedes quedarte paralizado en medio del campo de batalla, ¡pudieron matarte!

Entonces, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, su mente hizo click.

—No te dije que debías salvarme —la muchacha pareció descolocada por la respuesta, apretó sus puños y casi logró convencerlo de que lo golpearía.

—Deberías agradecerme que haya salvado tu horrible trasero —se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con soberbia—, eres un inepto.

Que mujer más problemática.

—¿Es todo? —revolvió sus bolsillos en busca de su cajetilla.

—No, yo... —sus mejillas se ruborizaron, que extraña que era—. Quería saber si, ¿estás...bien? —formuló la pregunta con un hilo de voz, pero de todas formas la escuchó.

—¿Cómo? No escuché —se hizo el desentendido, encendió un cigarrillo y la miró, esperando que volviera a formular la pregunta.

—Olvídalo —saltó hacia un tejado, dispuesta a marcharse—. Diría que fue un gusto conocerte, pero sería mentira.

—Gracias por preocuparte —se sintió algo patético de que alguien fuera de su círculo social también notara su estado. La joven no respondió, se había ido.

Se rascó la nuca, le dió una calada a su cigarro y emprendió su vuelta a casa. Necesitaba descansar después de esa misión, ya tendría tiempo de preguntarle a Tenten sobre el abanico.

_Hurricane_

**Notas finales del capítulo.**

En primer lugar, es la primera vez que narro una «pelea», así que perdón por el modo en que está planteada la escena. Ya no actualizaré en wattpad, no ha tenido el impacto que esperaba.

Por último, la historia va a avanzar lento, así que paciencia.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Matta Ne!


	4. La flor que no se marchitó

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

Notas: los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

«Quiero volar, estoy listo para derrumbar todas las paredes

que he estado construyendo en mi interior»

Sleeping with Sirens, Fly.

_Hurricane_

Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana, arrugó la nariz con molestia, ¿por qué no podía amanecer un poco más tarde? Un poco más de sueño no le vendría mal.

Se removió entre las mantas, se sentía tan a gusto.

Unos golpes en la puerta comenzaron a fastidiarla, reconocería esa forma de tocar en cualquier lado, era como un intento de melodía. Sakura podía ser ingeniosa cuando lo quería.

Se levantó con pereza, abrió la puerta y se encontró con su amiga pelirosa, supuso que el pequeño Metal Lee aún descansaba con su padre.

—Me prometiste un día de chicas —la Haruno se cruzó de brazos. Eso se lo había dicho, hace, um, ¿una semana?— ¡Pasó un mes!

La de ojos jade la miró preocupada después de eso, extendió su mano y acarició su mejilla de manera maternal.

—Necesitas...

—Lo sé, dejarlo ir, lo sé —Ino le había dicho algo parecido hace unos días, cuando visitó la tienda junto con Inojin y Sai en busca de unas kunai personalizadas. La única que jamás le había pedido eso era Hinata, supuso entonces, que quizás se debía a que en parte ella tampoco podía dejarlo ir—. Primero comamos algo, luego iremos a entrenar, después de eso lo que tú quieras.

—¡Esa es la actitud, Tenten-chan!

Desayunaron galletas caseras con té de jazmín, sentadas en la sala de estar de la castaña. Hablaron amenamente sobre la época de su adolescencia, sobre su niñez y sobre las cosas que actualmente le interesaban.

—A veces, cuando recuerdo como me comportaba cerca de Sasuke —sus mejillas se ruborizaron, de pena, pensó—. Me siento tan avergonzada, las cosas que me perdí por eso -la pelirosa recordó aquél tiempo en que su amistad con Ino parecía ser indestructible, las veces que fue cruel con Naruto e incluso con su actual esposo-. Pero ahora, me siento tan afortunada de tener a alguien como Lee a mi lado, y a Metal... él es un niño tan maravilloso.

No pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ¿así se sentiría ella si Neji estuviera allí? Definitivamente no, amaban de formas diferentes.

—Me alegra oír eso, Sakura —mumuró con honestidad, sonrió hacia ella. Después de mucho tiempo, la castaña sintió que esa sonrisa era real.

_Hurricane_

—¡Ōkashō! —el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, le fue fácil elevarse por los aires para evitar el golpe, desplegó sus pergaminos mientras se encontraba a centímetros del suelo.

—¡Shōryū no Mai! —la muchacha Haruno esquivó con dificultad las armas que caían contra ella, la castaña volvió a pisar con delicadeza el campo de batalla. Sorprendente, se dijo así misma la pelirosa.

Comenzaron una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, si bien la fuerza de la Haruno era notoriamente superior, Tenten llevaba ventaja por su rapidez, fue cuando invocó un bō, que logró derribar a su compañera, quién desde el suelo soltó una pequeña risa de satisfacción.

—No puedo decir que no me la esperaba —escucharon dos voces provenir desde detrás de los arbustos, cuchicheaban entre sí.

Hinata e Ino las miraban divertidas, la segunda con una mano colocada sobre su cintura, dejando que su cabello cayera en cascada sobre su hombro.

—Con que aquí estaban, ¿pensaban comer en algún momento? —ambas mujeres sonrieron hacia sus nuevas acompañantes, con un rápido moviendo, Tenten hizo desaparecer sus armas con un ligero «puff».

—Vamos allí —sugirió la mayor, apuntando hacia la sombra fresca de un árbol, el calor había llegado de pronto a Konoha.

Se sentaron en el lugar indicado, en ronda. La rubia dejó la cesta que había traído con ella en el centro, la abrió y saco distintos tipos de platillos, desde dangos hasta albóndigas, Tenten se sintió feliz de ver bolas de masa hervidas de sésamo en uno de los tuppers. Sonrió abiertamente por segunda vez ese día.

—Hace unos días fui a dejar un informe a la oficina del Hokage —Sakura parecía fastidiada con solo recordar esa escena— ¡Ese hombre no cambia! Aún sigue leyendo esa novela pervertida.

La castaña se sintió avergonzada de tener uno de sus tomos en su biblioteca, a pesar de nunca haberlo leído.

—Kakashi-san es muy...peculiar —agregó la peliazul, para luego disfrutar de una albóndiga.

—Es un hombre solitario —comentó la Yamanaka, enredando en su dedo uno de los mechones de su cabello. No tocaron nuevamente el tema, esta vez fue turno de Sakura ser el centro de atención—. Veo que decidiste dejarte el cabello largo, frente de marquesina.

—No es así, puerca —la pelirosa tocó los mechones de su cabello que llegaban hasta sus hombros—. No tuve tiempo de cortarme el cabello, y Lee dice que —sus mejillas se ruborizaron, se le hacía extraño, al menos a la castaña, ver que tuviera el mismo comportamiento colegial que muchos años atrás había tenido con el Uchiha— me veo bien así.

—Ese hombre siempre cree que te ves bien —la rubia comió un dango para luego emitir una suave risa—, estoy segura de que podrías estar usando una bolsa de papas y sufrir de calvicie, y Lee aún así te vería como el ente más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

En medio del campo de entrenamiento, la risa alegre de Tenten contagio a sus amigas.

Su corazón dolía cada vez, un poco menos que ayer.

_Hurricane_

La habían liberado después de hacer unas compras, a pesar de los años, comprar ropa parecía ser aún uno de los planes de las chicas en sus reuniones. Cada una había partido a su hogar con su familia, por su parte, se hallaba caminando por las calles de Konoha.

Se daría el gusto de ir a una casa de té, después de todo hace mucho no hacía más que ir solo a la tienda.

Entró al local y se sorprendió de ver allí al Hokage y a Gai sentados en una de las mesas, hablando amenamente.

—¡Gai-sensei! —exclamó alegre, acercándose a él. El hombre la analizó desde su silla, mirando sus ojos y su sonrisa minuciosamente.

—Mi bella flor —finalmente le devolvió la sonrisa—, me alegra ver que tú llama aún no sé ha apagado.

Y es que el hombre se había preocupado del estado de quién sentía como una hija, le dolía el corazón verla destrozada, por esa razón, cuando notó que su sonrisa era real, sintió paz y felicidad llenando su pecho.

Su pequeña flor, no se había marchitado.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Hokage-sama? —la castaña lo señaló acusadoramente— ¿Usted no debería estar en su oficina?

Kakashi sonrió detrás de su máscara, una gota de sudor resbaló de su frente, ¿a caso todo el mundo le tenía que preguntar eso?

—Deje a un clon a cargo en mi corta ausencia —excusó—, tuteame, Tenten, nos conocemos hace años y en todo caso, estoy fuera de mi despacho.

La joven asintió algo ruborizada, se le hacía algo descortés no llamarlo con honoríficos dada su posición.

—¿Quieres unirte, mi bella flor? —no hubo respuesta de su parte, se sentó frente al peliplata mientras su maestro permanecía en la esquina de la mesa, pronto la tarde cayó, entre anécdotas y peleas absurdas por parte de su maestro, Tenten pensó que aquel, había sido un gran día.


	5. Lo que es

**Disclaimer:**

ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia: **lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

_«Mirando fijamente al techo en la oscuridad,_

_el mismo viejo sentimiento de vacío en tu corazón,_

_porque el amor viene despacio y se va tan rápido»_

Passenger, let her go.

_Hurricane_

Se encontraba frente a la casa con un ramo de flores en su mano, había estado lejos de casa durante mucho tiempo, se veía allí, con una sonrisa leve en los labios y un traje de anbu envolviendo su cuerpo, pasó sus dedos entre las hebras castañas, cortas y despeinadas. Nejimi lo regañaría, siempre descuidado. Golpeó la puerta y los ojos perlas de su mujer lo recibieron, primero lo inspeccionaron con cuidado, finalmente la mujer se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Estás echo un asco! —era cierto, tenía suciedad en el rostro y algo de sudor, pero no había podido evitar correr a su hogar en cuanto la misión termino.

La abrazó con desesperación, el ramo de girasoles cayó al suelo cuando decidió hacerlo, escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposa y sonrió contra el.

—Yo también te extrañé, Nejimi.

La Hyūga acarició su cabello con delicadeza, feliz por tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo.

—Esto no es, Tenko, no debes de estar aquí.

La frase era confusa, miró a la joven y notó como el escenario se había distorcionado. Veía a Neji un poco lejos de ella, Tenten estiró la mano, intentando alcanzar al muchacho que parecía alejarse más y más en aquel ambiente blanquecino.

—Neji, te amo —pronunció con dolor. El Hyūga no respondió, una sonrisa débil fue lo último que vio antes de despertar con el cabello pegado al rostro y rastros de sudor en su cuerpo.

Se abrazó a si misma, el labio inferior temblaba levemente, los ojos le pesaban, estaban hinchados.

—Debo dejarte ir Neji, no te enfades conmigo.

Suspiró, pasó sus dedos por sus hebras castañas y decidió tomar una ducha, luego iría a la tienda. Quizás visitaría a Ino en la floreria luego de cerrar y finalmente volvería a casa.

Con eso en mente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia el baño, mientras el agua se calentaba, se desnudó, miró al espejo y admiró las cicatrices en su cuerpo, muchas eran algo profundas, otras parecían superficiales. Antes de meterse en la ducha, unos golpes en la puerta de entrada interrumpieron su mañana.

—¿Quién será? —murmuró para si. Envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla y caminó hacia la sala, entreabrió la puerta y se encontró con el Nara mirando fijamente el suelo— ¿Shi-Shikamaru?

—Siento molestarte a estas horas, ayer no estabas cuando vine —la castaña asintió apenada, después de todo ella había llegado a casa en la noche luego de acompañar a Gai hasta su casa. Abrió la puerta y le permitió el paso.

—Estaba a punto de tomar una ducha, ¿te molesta esperarme? —el joven desvió la mirada y negó, algo ruborizado—. Genial, toma asiento, ya vuelvo.

Cuando salió del baño, se encontró al azabache mirando una de las fotos que estaban en la sala. Allí estaban las chicas y ella.

Sakura parecía tener una discusión con Ino, Hinata estaba sonriendo a la cámara con las mejillas ruborizadas, por su parte, se encontraba abrazada a Temari, la rubia la miraba retadoramente mientras que ella le sacaba la lengua en un gesto completamente infantil. La foto la había tomado Karin el día de su cumpleaños, la Uzumaki había pasado por allí casualmente y pidieron que las fotografíara.

Había sido un buen día.

—Esa foto es especial —murmuró la castaña, Shikamaru asintió y dejó el marco en su lugar, retomó su lugar en el sillón color crema que reposaba en medio de la sala— ¿Qué hizo que vinieras a buscarme a estas horas?

Antes de sentarse junto a él, buscó entre los cajones del mueble que tenía la foto un cenicero, lo colocó en la mesita de café y finalmente se acomodó. El Nara agradeció el gesto y le extendió un cigarrillo a la muchacha, dudo un poco, pero finalmente lo aceptó.

—Hace unos días tuve una misión —narró el joven tras darle la primera calada al cigarro—, nos enfrentamos a unos bandidos, su líder tenía el abanico de Temari.

Se sorprendió ligeramente ante la noticia, miró la pared frente a ella, pensando sobre el asunto.

—Yo también me pregunté cómo lo había obtenido —susurró, Tenten contempló al hombre junto a ella.

—Tuve que dejarlo cuando escapé —eso explicaba como lo había tenido—. Lo curioso es que cuando volvimos a la zona con Kankurō, el abanico no estaba, ¿crees que se lo llevaron como recompensa o...?

Algo que notó Shikamaru durante la pelea, fue que la mujer tenía varias cosas que se habían reportado como robadas a lo largo de ese tiempo. Un collar de la líder de un clan de la arena, y el anillo del clan Tetsu, que había sido de su primer patriarca.

El abanico en su espalda había sido quizás lo más llamativo en su vestuario.

—Quiero recuperarlo.

—Eso no es buena idea, Shika —tomó las manos del chico sombra tras dejar el cigarrillo en el cenicero, lo miró con pena—. Yo no voy a decirte que debes dejarla ir, estoy cansada de escuchar eso también, pero —un suspiró brotó de sus labios— es momento que ella descanse, Shikamaru. Puedes recordarla siempre que tú lo quieras, pero debes volver a vivir, por tu bien y por el de ella.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, el Nara entendió que lo que ella decía era cierto. No podía vivir en la miseria como hasta entonces, Temari no lo hubiera querido así, probablemente le patearia el trasero por ello.

—Yo —la castaña lo envolvió entre sus brazos, al principio dudo un poco pero termino correspondiendo a la muestra de afecto, se recostó sobre su hombro e inhaló el olor a jazmín y humo que desprendía, una mezcla extraña pero no le disgustaba—, gracias.

Cuando el abrazo se corto, el muchacho se despidió de su amiga y emprendió su vuelta a casa.

La castaña lo miró desde el umbral de la puerta. Siempre se preguntó qué es lo que habría pasado si su Neji o Temari siguieran allí, ¿al final hubiera logrado estar con él? ¿tendrían hijos? ¿Habría visto como la chica del abanico y el estratega planeaban su boda? Cuando cerró la puerta, se alegró de ya no estar buscando respuestas para esas preguntas, porque ya no importaba lo que «pudo haber sido» sino, «lo que es». Y ella a pesar de todo era una persona afortunada, tenía amigos que la apoyaban y una vida por delante.

Ojalá Shikamaru llegara a la misma conclusión, porque si seguían por el mismo camino, ambos se perderían las cosas maravillosas que tenían en frente.


	6. Ciervo, descansa en mi pecho

**Disclaimer:**

ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia**: lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas: **los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

«Cuando la noche te llame, y la lluvia comience a caer, ¿recordarás mi nombre?

Cuándo estés fuera hasta el amanecer, y las bebidas sigan sirviéndose, ¿crees que sentirás lo mismo?»

SwS, I need to know.

_Hurricane_

Miró minuciosamente a la ninja que no alejaba su vista de la ventana, alzó una ceja, ¿qué tanto observaba? Se acercó sigilosamente por detrás, colocó las manos detrás su espalda, quizás esa pose logrará intimidarla un poco cuando descubriera su presencia.

Esperó unos minutos, y nada.

Carraspeó intentando llamar su atención, más la mujer no parecía tener interés de apartar sus ojos de la ventana.

—Aiichirō —la castaña volteó a ver al Hokage, sonrió nerviosamente mientras sus rostro adoptaba un ligero tono rojizo, ¿la había escuchado entablar una conversación consigo misma también?—. ¿Qué hay tan interesante allá fuera que no llevaste mi té?

La mujer rió nerviosa, ¿había pasado tan a caso?

Kakashi se inclinó hacia la ventana, en medio de la calle, Shikamaru dialogaba con Chōji y su esposa, de la cual desconocía el nombre. Posó en la joven, una mirada burlona.

—¿Tienes algún tipo de interés en él? Es casado —bien, sabía perfectamente que no miraba al Akimichi, pero no perdería tiempo si tenía oportunidad de molestarla.

—Hokage-sama —un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ojo, apretó sus puños con molestia.

—Es broma —murmuró el peliplata con una sonrisa nerviosa bajo su barbijo—. Puedes tomarte el día libre si lo deseas, llama a Genma para que te reemplace.

La joven sonrió levemente y se puso de cunclillas sobre el marco de la ventana para luego saltar hacia la calle.

Había llegado de sunagakure hace uno dos años y seis meses, Gaara la había enviado como representante tiempo después del fallecimiento de su hermana. Si bien nadie más que el Kazekage, el Hokage y ella tenían conocimiento de las razones de su estadía, su labor se había limitado a simplemente pasar el día con el Hatake y cuidar sus espaldas, siendo designada como anbu por sus misiones completadas de rango S y su manejo de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu.

Se sentía orgullosa de si misma.

Inhaló, la sensación de libertad invadió su cuerpo, como extrañaba su aldea. Caminó en busca de Genma con pereza, colocó sus manos detrás de su cabeza, ¿dónde estaría?

—¡Aiichirō! —giró hacia la persona que la había llamado, Ino Yamanaka sonreía amablemente hacia ella, con un ramo de rosas entre sus brazos— ¿Estás mejor? —sabía que se refería a la misión, sus heridas habían tardado un poco en sanar dada hacia su recientemente descubierta anemia. La rubia le había agradecido haber salvado a su amigo.

—Si, gracias por preguntar —la Yamanaka sonrió levemente, se tocó la barbilla con el dedo índice.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo luego? Inojin se quedará en la casa de Chōji por la noche para jugar con Chōchō y Sai pronto se irá de misión —asintió, después de todo un trago no le vendría mal.

_Hurricane_

Se había dejado arrastrar por Chōji, Naruto y Kiba hacia un bar que en lo particular, no le gustaba nada.

«—Karui me dijo que necesitaba un descanso con tantos deberes del clan, ella cuidara a los niños mientras tanto, la próxima semana le toca a ella -—decía su amigo Akimichi mientras se encontraban frente a Ichiraku ramen.»

Admiraba bastante el matrimonio de sus amigos, eran sumamente compañeros, se cuidaban mutuamente y procuraban que ninguno de los dos se sintiera estresado o cansado, aunque conociendo a Karui estaba seguro de que esa mujer no conocía el término de «relajación».

Así que en ese momento se encontraba junto a sus amigos, con una botella de sake y dos juegos de barbacoa, si Naruto se volviera finalmente el Hokage, probablemente la aldea entraría en quiebra a causa de la gran cantidad de alimentos que consumía. Kiba hablaba sin parar de una chica que había conocido en una misión de rango B, no decía mucho particularmente sobre su personalidad pero parecía ser que le había agradado lo poco que había tratado con ella y su aspecto «atractivo» según palabras del Inuzuka.

El rubio lo escuchaba atentamente, soltando de vez en cuando comentarios como «nadie es tan maravillosa como mi Hinata-chan». Simplemente cursi.

Un poco más lejos de ellos, vio a Ino sentarse en una mesa con Tenten y aquella ninja que había ido a reclamarle un agradecimiento. A diferencia de la última vez, no traía su traje jounin, tenía una ¿Blusa? ¿Suéter? bordo que llegaba hasta el comienzo de su vientre, manga larga, y lo que parecía ser un pantalón típico de la comunidad ninja de color negro. Tenten e Ino hablaban amenamente, se sintió feliz por la maestra de armas, merecía pensar en algo más que el genio Hyūga.

La noche pasó lento, se dedicó a beber y escuchar las conversaciones de sus amigos, cuando el reloj marcó la una, Sasuke se les unió con una pelirroja que no había visto en su vida, ella no dudo en ir hacia la mesa donde estaba su mejor amiga, al parecer conocía a la chica anbu pues comenzó a hablar con ella de forma amistosa, no volvió hasta que una música algo extraña que aseguraba que era solo para que la gente pudiera tocar ligeramente a su compañero de baile comenzó a sonar. Ino comenzó a bailar con Tenten, ligera y alegre, mucha gente bailaba, desde su lugar notó que estaban ebrias, la chica que había llegado con Sasuke se acercó a él y susurró algo en su oído, no los vio de nuevo esa noche.

Media hora después, Tenten había desaparecido igual que Kiba, no iba a preguntar, eran adultos después de todo.

Chōji se llevó a la Yamanaka, ebria hasta la coronilla.

«—La llevaré a su casa, ¿te encargas de Naruto?»

El había afirmado con la cabeza, finalmente habían quedado el Uzumaki y él, a lo lejos podía ver a la castaña sentada en la mesa con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos y tres botellas de sake a su lado. Los demás poco le importaban; como buen ciudadano debía encargarse de aquellas dos pobres almas sumergidas en alcohol.

A las tres de la madrugada, el Nara se encontraba cargando al rubio junto a la ninja que le había salvado la vida, no estaba bien, era obvio, pero al menos podía mantenerse en pie a diferencia del Uzumaki. Lo dejaron en su hogar, el rubio erró varias veces el colocar la llave dentro de la cerradura, cuando lo logró dejó de ser su problema, Hinata sabría cuidar del problemático de su esposo.

Al final quedaron ellos dos, Shikamaru no vio más remedio que llevarla a su casa, no podía articular palabras coherentes y no sabía dónde vivía.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación finalmente, la joven se acercó a él, sonriendo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados a causa del efecto del alcohol y arrastraba las palabras, que mujer más problemática, pensó.

—Eres tan...um —no escuchó lo que dijo, daba igual, se sentó al borde de la cama y la miró, ¿debían de compartir la cama? Sonaba mejor que hacerla dormir en el suelo. Nuevamente se acercó a él, con las manos extendidas acarició su rostro, y se dejó hacer, le permitió acariciar sus facciones torpemente y que plantara sobre su boca aquel beso brusco, sabía amargo, a cigarrillos y alcohol, probablemente ella lo sentía igual.

Se alejó un poco y vio su cara de malestar, lo siguiente que pasó fue que la joven manchó su ropa con vómito. Chasqueó la lengua, la llevó al baño y la desvistió, intentó no mirar más allá de lo debido, sus pechos rebotaron cuando quito la prenda de arriba, no traía sostén. Su atención fue desviada a causa de las cicatrices en su torso, entre sus pechos al menos, había una gran cicatriz, se veía horrible, podía jurar que aquello le había dolido como el demonio.

Suspiró.

Lavó la suciedad que cargaba y la llevó hacia la habitación otra vez, buscó ropa, y cuando se la tendió, ella la arrojó, lejos de la cama. Sacudió los brazos en un gesto sumamente infantil acompañado con un pequeño hipo a causa de la ebriedad.

—No quiero —lo tomó entre sus brazos y se arrojó a la cama con él, permaneció allí, quieto hasta que sintió su respiración tranquila junto al ritmo calmado de su corazón. Cerró los ojos, si fuera Temari, no sentiría la culpa que siente en ese momento.


	7. La flor más triste del invernadero

**Disclaimer:**ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

«Puedo llorar aunque arruine mi maquillaje, lavo todas las cosas que tú has tocado.

No me importa si no luzco hermosa, las chicas grandes lloran cuando su corazón se rompe.»

Sia, big girls Cry.

_Hurricane_

Acarició la lápida, su mano se llenó ligeramente de polvo, colocó un girasol y se arrodilló para rezar, con las manos apretando su pecho, abrió los ojos.

—Neji —una lágrima escapó de su ojo, hacia mucho que no lo visitaba en completa soledad, le daba miedo.

Se había propuesto mentalmente no ir tan seguido como hace un año, así que de a poco, había comenzado a soltar las manos de aquél fantasma que por las noches parecía atormentarla. Al principio los impulsos de pasar sus tardes junto a la tumba de quién fue su primer amor se le había hecho casi imposible de ignorar, por lo que comenzó a entrenar arduamente y a ocupar sus tardes en la tienda junto a la no muy recurrente visita de Hanabi.

—¿Crees que deba hacerle caso a los demás? —sabía que no habría respuesta alguna, se limitó a creer que él estaría de acuerdo.

No sabía si habría sido correspondida, no podía asegurarlo pero le gustaba pensar que si hubiera tenido oportunidad de decírselo, él le habría dicho que también la amaba. Quería pensar que aquel beso que habían compartido antes de la batalla, había sido más que una simple necesidad de probar los labios de alguien más antes de partir hacia lo desconocido.

Lágrima tras lágrima, Tenten se preguntó si lo correcto era avanzar.

_Hurricane_

—Ino me pidió que te avisara que se reunirían esta noche —Hinata se veía apacible, sonreía levemente mientras llevaba la taza de té a sus labios, Hanabi se encontraba en un rincón de la sala jugando con el pequeño Boruto, ¿Neji habría sido buen tío?— ¿Irás?

—Creo... —sus ojos divagaron a lo largo de la sala, sumergiéndose en historias que nunca pasarían. Cuando se descubrió así misma observando con más insistencia que de costumbre, cuando su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando sus manos se rozaban por accidente, se imaginó en un futuro tomada de la mano con el Hyūga en una tarda fría de invierno, observando el fuego mientras su pequeña niña jugaba con alguna ñoñeria tal cual hacia el menor de los Uzumaki. Finalmente, su mente hizo conección con la realidad—. Si, creo que iré.

La Hyūga sonrió.

—Hinata —la aludida la observó con sus grandes ojos perla, tiempo atrás, mirar a su amiga de hebras azuladas le había dolido enormemente, sus ojos eran tan parecidos a los de Neji—, ¿piensas que...deba seguir?

Al principio no entendió a que se refería, pero sabía en el fondo que el estado de la castaña era únicamente debido al fallecimiento de su primo. Deseaba que fuera feliz, aunque se alegraba de que alguien más lo hubiera amado tanto, más que Hanabi y ella.

—Creo que Neji-nii querría eso —la maestra de armas asintió.

Observó su reflejo en lo que restaba de su bebida, por unos segundos, todo en su entorno pareció irreal. Apretó el objeto de porcelana entre sus manos.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —decidió cambiar de tema, hablar de su ex compañero de equipo era algo abrumador a veces.

—Kakashi-san lo llamó —no hablaron más, se dedicaron a beber té y a escuchar las risas suaves del pequeño rubio.

Notó que era la única que dejaba que la tristeza la invadiera aún cuando le decía a Shikamaru que debía avanzar, que hipócrita.

Se despidió de su amiga luego de acabar el té, beso la mejilla del primogénito de Naruto de forma ruidosa, y el pequeño rió avergonzado. Caminó hacía la tienda de la Yamanaka con la idea de que esa noche, tenía que darle fin a todo eso y cambiar de página.

_Hurricane_

Notas finales del capítulo.

Esto es antes de que Shikamaru la viera en el bar con Ino y el Oc. (?)

Estoy bastante nerviosa ya que la primera parte está por acabar, y lo cierto es que no estoy segura de que sea el mejor modo de acabar, ya que pues no sé, creo que las personas superan cosas de distintas formas, ah.

Así que nada, eso.

Bye. (?)


	8. En la mañana

**Disclaimer:**

ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

«Bebimos demasiado, sostenía tu cabello hacia atrás mientras estabas vomitando. Entonces tú sonreíste por encima de tu hombro, por un momento estaba completamente sobrio. »

James Arthur, Say you won't let go.

_Hurricane_

Se despertó con una resaca de mierda, la habitación parecía dar vueltas levemente, el cuerpo le dolía como el demonio, como si la hubieran golpeado hasta que perdiera la conciencia. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lograra notar que no estaba sola, el cabello de su acompañante le hacía cosquillas en la zona de sus pechos desnudos.

La boca le sabía a una mezcla desagradable y amarga de saliva seca y sake, revuelto con el mal aliento característico de las mañanas.

Oyó el canto de las aves anunciando el comienzo de un nuevo día en la aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Miró al joven que a diferencia de ella, estaba completamente vestido, sintió la suavidad de sus cabellos entre sus dedos.

Suspiro.

—No hicimos nada —balbuceó con los ojos cerrados—, quédate así.

Aunque en el fondo deseaba levantarse y beber todo un río, aunque también quisiera ir a orinar como nunca, se quedó acostada en la cama desconocida, acariciando los cabellos de su compañero de sueño.

_Hurricane._

Estaban sentados en una mesa pequeña, una taza humeante de café la obligó a hacer una mueca de asco. Ah, como odiaba el café.

—Sirve para la resaca —informó el Nara, rodó los ojos y se obligó a dar el primer sorbo, arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

—Tan asqueroso como lo recordaba —el Nara sonrió, haciendo esfuerzo por no soltar ningún comentario ácido.

No hablaron mucho más,a él no le apetecía hablar con ella y ella temía indagar en su vida. La ropa del joven le quedaba grande, se le caía y rozaba sus clavículas, se sentía apenada, de todas formas, se había vomitado.

Terminaron el desayuno en silencio, le ofreció quedarse hasta que la ropa se secara y ella se negó, Kakashi ya estaría molesto por su retraso. Se despidieron en la entrada de la casa, prometió llevarle su ropa luego, él no esperaba que eso pasara.

Al final, Shikamaru cerró la puerta, feliz de haber tenido compañía después de tanto tiempo. Algo le dijo que necesitaba más de eso.

_Hurricane_

—Llegas una hora y media tarde —el Hatake parecía estar feliz de su retardo a pesar de todo, como si supiera lo que le había pasado y el asunto le diera gracia, como si fuera gracioso haberse embriagado hasta olvidar su nombre y despertar con un desconocido, si al menos hubieran tenido sexo, pensó, no sentiría tanta molestia por todo el asunto.

Pero sabía que él no era ese tipo de hombre, Ino se lo había dicho.

—Lo siento, Hokage-sama —se inclinó, sin vergüenza y sin sentirlo realmente, pero tenía que decirlo, al menos eso creía.

—Que no se vuelva a repetir —lo cierto es que le importaba un comino si ella llegaba tarde, porque lo hacía o si siquiera llegaba realmente, pero debía de estar ahí, cumplir con su trabajo y tolerar aquellas horas de papeleo junto a él.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo mental para no intentar recordar que había pasado en la madrugada, decidió concentrarse en el trabajo.

_Hurricane_

La resaca la obligó a gruñir, tapo con su brazo su rostro, tratando de evitar que el sol filtrara sus ojos y comenzara a dolerle aún más la cabeza.

Sintió la calidez del cuerpo a su lado, el Inuzuka le daba la espalda, eso suponía. Se giró hacia su lado, observó su ancha espalda y trazó con sus dedos la cicatrices que había dejado en ella.

Si era sincera consigo misma, siempre había deseado que su primera vez fuera con Neji, deseaba entregarse a él en todos los modos que le fueran posible. Al final eso no pasó, y ella recordaba vagamente a quien se había apropiado de su virginidad, era una misión en la cual tuvo que dejar atrás muchas cosas, nadie se lo había pedido, eso lo sabía, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender de que iba el encargo, esa noche sus manos se mancharon de sangre, aquel joven había dañado a muchas mujeres y su deber había sido exterminarlo, aunque no quisiera.

—Si sigues haciendo eso me sentiré a gusto y no dudaré en invitarte de nuevo —soltó una risa ronca, a causa del sueño, negó levemente y después de unos segundos se levantó para vestirse. No debía sentir culpa, se repitió mentalmente, «debo dejarlo atrás».

Algo en su interior le dijo que era momento de hacerlo, definitivamente.

**_Fin de la primera parte._**

¡Ah! Lo 100to. (?)

No sé si en realidad no he publicado por no tener teléfono o por el hecho de que me daba flojera abrir fanfiction desde la pc.

Pero en fin, tengo celular (prestado) y, oh por buda, ¡no tiene guión largo!

Mañana estaré publicando el comienzo de la segunda parte (más larga y el verdadero comienzo de la trama). Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego. (?)


	9. Quiero

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

«Quiero que me beses como si fuera la última vez. Di que no puedes comer, no puedes dormir, no puedes respirar sin mi. »

Hayley Kiyoko, Wanna be missed.

_Hurricane_

**Parte II: **

Hurricane.

Habían pasado tres meses desde la última vez que sintió culpa alguna por atreverse a mirar hacia delante. Tres meses en los que se permitió expresar libremente lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, en los cuales regalaba sonrisas sinceras y no solo para dar gusto.

Se sentía bien, después de tanto tiempo.

Las pesadillas habían disminuido, y a pesar de que aún el joven Hyūga seguía presente en sus sueños, no eran más que furtivos recuerdos de que aún estaba allí, en su corazón.

Finalmente Naruto Uzumaki había sido proclamado Hokage, aunque había sido un asunto dejado de lado después de tantos incidentes, el rubio ya tenía el puesto por el cual había luchado tanto. Fue casi al mismo tiempo que Hinata anunció su segundo embarazo.

«—Himawari, si es niña —pronunció la castaña en medio de sus tantas reuniones de amigas. Karui bebía té tranquilamente, Sakura por su parte discutía con Ino sobre si el bebé sería niño o niña. Hinata le sonrió complacida—. Creo que a Neji le gustaría. »

También le había llegado el rumor de que la prima del nuevo Hokage esperaba un heredero del Uchiha, no se había molestado en indagar. Llegaba a ver a la pelirroja pasar por la tienda de la Yamanaka, algunas veces.

«—Le gustan mucho las flores, eso parece. »

Ino había parecido más interesada sobre el supuesto embarazo de la que al parecer, era la novia de Sasuke. Había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás el no era capaz de querer realmente a nadie a pesar de todo, y solo usaba a la gente para su beneficio.

En ese momento se hallaba en su tienda, observando la vidriera, procurando que no se encontrara ninguna nota de polvo sobre sus estantes. La campanilla sonó anunciando un nuevo cliente, frente a ella, Lee y Metal Lee sonreían enormemente.

—¡Buenos días bella flor! —el pequeño primogénito de su amigo, se encontraba mirando con curiosidad el bashōsen que reposaba a espaldas de la castaña. Tenten le sonrió.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí, Lee?

—Naruto nos solicita —asintió levemente y prometió ir luego de cerrar la tienda. Cuando escuchó la campanilla que anunció que sus mensajeros salían, se puso de pie y rebuscó en sus bolsillos la llaves.

Cuando salió del local, sintió la presencia de alguien más a sus espaldas, no le dió importancia, se limitó a cerrar cuidadosamente el lugar. Cuando terminó, decidió voltear.

No podía decir que no se sorprendió de ver a la mujer de cabellos rojizos, con una canasta en sus manos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Inevitablemente desvío sus ojos hacia su no muy abultado vientre, se notaba el embarazo, pero no debía de tener muchos meses.

—Buenas tardes, Tenten-san —se inclinó a modo de saludo, no le respondió—. Yo, eh...Naruto dice que... —parecía ser que a pesar de aquél rostro apacible y la seguridad que parecía irradiar en los pasillos del hospital donde también trabajaba junto a Sakura, se había esfumado por completo—, venía a invitarte a una reunión.

De la canasta sacó lo que parecía ser una invitación, no vio muchas más, supuso que no había invitado a tantas personas.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, no habían cruzado palabra más que por alguna que otra misión, dos veces, en total.

La Uzumaki solo acarició su vientre, claro, el bebé, ¿entonces quería hacer una de esas extrañas fiestas que le habían hecho a Hinata? Eso tenía el nombre de Naruto en todos lados.

—Gracias, entonces —Karin pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta, por lo que simplemente se marchó de allí sin agregar más nada.

Que mujer más extraña, pensó.

_Hurricane_

Eran muy pocas las veces en las que había decidido ayudar a Ino en la tienda, pero esta vez, por alguna razón, sus pies lo habían conducido allí.

Por lo que en ese momento, se encontraba regando margaritas en la parte de atrás de la tienda.

«—Las flores frescas son las mejores.»

Ojalá le interesara.

A lo lejos podía escuchar la calmada voz de Sai, intentando lograr que su pequeño hijo tratara correctamente en su lienzo lo que parecía ser una casa; el canto de las aves y el viento removiendo las hojas de los árboles.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido realmente en calma, y por unos segundos creyó que nada malo había ocurrido realmente.

—¡Shikamaru! —Ino lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, se había apoyado y cruzado sus brazos por debajo del pecho—. Naruto-sama te solicita en su despacho.

Se le hizo extraño ponerle honorífico a aquel cabeza hueca, pero realmente lo merecía, ¿no?

Dejó la regadera en manos de su amiga antes de salir de la tienda. Saltó por los tejados, no muy lejos de él, logró divisar a lo que quedaba del Team Gai llegando a la torre Hokage, junto al pequeño hijo de Sakura y Rock Lee.

Trató de alcanzarlos, algo de compañía no le vendría mal.

—¡Tenten! —quedó tan solo a unos cuantos pasos, la aludida volteó y extendió en su rostro una sonrisa amable. Hace mucho no se veían—. Hola, Lee.

—Hola Shikamaru, ¿también te llamaron? —el pupilo de Gai parecía estar más efusivo de lo usual, después de todo las misiones eran muy extrañas en esa época tan pacífica.

—Si, ¿seremos solo nosotros?

—Creo que Kakashi-sensei vendrá con nosotros —comentó el de cabello con forma de tazón—, a él también tuve que avisarle.

Luego de la breve conversación, entraron juntos al edificio, Metal Lee sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su progenitor, observando a Tenten, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tía —la castaña estaba un peldaño más abajo que ellos, miró un poco más hacia abajo a pesar de eso— ¿Que era ese plumero gigante?

No pudo evitar reír.

El bashōsen era algo que en realidad, no le pertenecía. Pese a eso, al demostrar que era la única que había podido utilizarlo (aunque en su momento le pareció una exageración, ahora no podía evitar mostrarse orgullosa), se lo entregaron bajo la condición de que aprendiera a darle un uso adecuado, siempre de manera segura.

Lo había hecho por un tiempo, tras la muerte de Neji. Fue por esa misma razón que se unió a la Haruno, ella solía revisarla luego de sus entrenamientos, su chakra aún no se acostumbraba.

—Es un obsequio, ¿te interesa? —el pequeño asintió, su padre jaló de su mano para que se apresura a subir—, algún día puedo enseñarte cómo se usa.

Y aunque sabía que eso no era cierto, la sonrisa del pequeño basto para que lo pensara al menos un poco más.

_Hurricane_

—Deben vigilarlo, asegurarse de que ninguna otra reliquia sea arrebatada —no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, cuando Naruto les informo que la misión tenía que ver con aquellos bandidos, Tenten creía que el destino se empañaba en reunirlos, quizás por algo—, pueden retirarse, saldrán mañana en la mañana.

Fueron saliendo de a poco, sin embargo, Shikamaru y Tenten se quedaron allí, observando con una sonrisa divertida al Hokage.

—¿Qué?

—Ser serio no es lo tuyo —comentó el Nara—, eres demasiado problemático para eso.

—Cállate —el rubio pareció avergonzado— ¿Se quedaron para molestarme?

—No, quería preguntarte sobre la invitación de Karin —manifestó la castaña, el rubio se mostró pensativo.

—Ah, eso, no le dije que te invitara si es lo que quieres saber. Le sugerí la idea porque realmente está muy sola, el teme casi nunca está, y ella se siente algo sola, ahora que soy Hokage...Bueno, me pareció buena idea de que haga lo mismo que Hinata-chan.

Sonrió levemente hacia su amiga, con la esperanza de que aquello pudiera convencerla de ir.

—Solo iba a invitar a unas pocas personas, supongo que le agradas y por eso lo hizo.

No le daba emoción ir, sin embargo, se prometió mentalmente en hacer un lugar en su agenda para aquel evento.

—¿Y tú Shikamaru? —miró a la castaña de reojo, quién lo interpretó como una señal de que deseaba estar a solas con el Hokage. Se despidió con una reverencia y se marchó.

El silencio inundó el despacho, el Uzumaki sabia que pedir que el asistiera a esa misión no era lo ideal, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que su amigo encontrara las respuestas que necesitaba.

El azabache apretó ligeramente sus puños, sabía que debía de dejar el tema atrás, pero, algo en su interior decía que lo correcto era poder atrapar a aquellos ninjas que había hecho tanto daño.

—Me gustaría saber si tienen algún dato de ellos, podría ayudarnos a elaborar algún plan.

Naruto apoyó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, no lo había pensado de ese modo.

—¡Aiichirō! —la joven apareció con una nube de humo, vestía su tan característico traje de jounin—. Ayuda a Shikamaru a encontrar información del Clan Sandorōzu, tiene acceso al almacén de la biblioteca si es necesario.

Pudo distinguir cierto fastidio en el rostro femenino, movió ligeramente su cabeza en señal de haber aceptado las órdenes.

—Vamos, Nara-san.

_Hurricane_

—Así que, las aguas termales de Nendo —golpeteo ligeramente sus dedos sobre la barra del bar, junto a ella descansaba un pequeño vaso con sake. Necesitaba relajarse un poco antes de ir a la misión, mucho tiempo había pasado desde que se enfrentó a aquellos bandidos. Recordaba casi difusamente a algunos de ellos, había a quien si lograria distinguir aunque pasaran los años.

Solía verlo en las penumbras, con el torso y el rostro manchado de sangre, sus ojos vacíos parecían acusarla.

Había sido la primera persona que asesinó, había sido difícil recuperarse de aquello, luego, las cosas se tornaron con tal naturalidad que no se sorprendía de ver sus manos manchadas de sangre.

«Debías hacerlo, Tenten», solía decirle Lee.

Pero él no tenía ni idea de lo que se sentía ser acosada por aquel fantasma, estaba rodeada de ellos.

Acercó el vaso a sus labios, cerró sus ojos y dejó que el olor a alcohol inundara sus fosas nasales.

El sonido de un vaso siendo apoyado sobre la barra, la sacó de su trance.

—Buenas noches, Tenten —abrió los ojos pesadamente, el Hatake sonreía detrás de su máscara— ¿Preparándote para la misión?

—Algo así, ¿usted? —la comisura de sus labios tembló, intentando formar una sonrisa.

—Vine a acompañar a Gai —el peliplata señaló con el mentón al hombre en silla de ruedas, quién extendía un ramo de flores a una mujer de cabellera rubia y sonrisa cálida—. Tenía una cita, no podía creerlo.

—Vaya, quién dirá que Gai-sensei —río levemente, dió un trago a su bebida bajo la mirada atenta del hombre—. ¿Se quedará aquí, Kakashi-sensei?

—Tuteame, hace ya mucho tiempo somos del mismo rango.

Sonrió amablemente, aquellos días parecían lejanos, cuando solía disfrutar de sus entrenamientos con Neji y almorzar con su equipo luego de un largo día.

—Por supuesto.

Se hicieron compañía mutuamente hasta que la castaña decidió que era momento de ir a casa, el hombre decidió acompañarla a sabiendas de que era una mujer capacitada para cuidarse sola; no iba a mentirse, le producía un sensación gratificante hablar con ella.

No había quitado eso de su mente desde la última vez que se encontraron en aquella casa de té.

Se despidieron con un simple gesto de manos, prometiendo quedar luego de la misión en el mismo bar, quizás con el resto del equipo, eso seguramente pasaría si tenían éxito.

En un punto más apartado, Shikamaru Nara reposaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, un café humeante descansa a su lado. La biblioteca había cerrado hace una hora, por lo que se encontraba en el hogar de la joven que parecía ser guardia del Hokage, su casa se encontraba a unas calles de la biblioteca.

Era un lugar pequeño, un monoambiente que solo tenía una barra en función de mesa, algo así como un intento casi fallido de hacer ver la casa un poco más grande, el baño se encontraba cerca de la cama, que descansaba en un rincón de la habitación, la distribución de los muebles estaba bien, el espacio no parecía ni muy pequeño ni muy grande.

Pensó que era una mujer solitaria.

—¿Encontraste algo? —volteó hacia ella, Aiichirō se encontraba en la misma situación que el, solo que en lugar de café tomaba lo que parecía ser una chocolatada.

—Um, ¿qué? —pestañó varias veces, se hubiera dormido si no fuera porque el hombre le había hablado.

—Sobre el clan.

—Si, yo —intentó encontrar la línea que había estado leyendo y repitiéndose para no olvidarla—, hace muchos años era un clan que residía en la arena —eso, por supuesto, ya lo sabía, en todos sus años viviendo allí, su tutor la había instruido sobre los clanes más poderosos de la aldea—. Era un clan algo parecido al Hyūga, se dividían en dos ramas, la segunda debía de cuidar el anillo que se le otorgaba a la matriarca, ellos se lideraban por mujeres desde la muerte de su cuarto líder masculino, su esposa tomo el mando y cambiaron la tradición —eso lo había encontrado en el libro, a pesar de saberlo necesitó leerlo para recordarlo.

—¿No hay más?

—Su matriarca, Yume Sandorōzu, hija de la primera, fue asesinada por su hermana Izumi Sandorōzu, tomó el mando del clan y desaparecieron de la aldea tiempo después de exterminar completamente a la rama principal —Shikamaru no lograba entender el porqué eso influenciaba en las acciones de ellos.

—Bueno, creo que eso bastará —asumió que con la información que ambos habían recolectado, podrían hacer un estrategia para al menos atrapar a uno de ellos, ya sabiendo los tipos de jutsus que usaban—. Creo que debería irme.

—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas, podrás ir por tus cosas antes de partir —el Nara observó a la castaña, sus mejillas estaban rojas, seguramente aún se encontraba avergonzada por la última vez que pasaron la noche juntos.

—Está bien.

Mientras el azabache dormitaba a su lado, deseo que así fueran todas las noches de su vida.

Pero eso no pasaría.


	10. Esperanza

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

_«Así que arrástrame al infierno si eso significa que puedo tomar tu mano.»_

BMTH, Follow You.

_Hurricane_

Al amanecer, el grupo se reunió en las puertas de Konoha, Lee se encontraba haciendo flexiones con una mano; Shikamaru observaba las pocas nubes que se arrimaban en el cielo luminoso, era una buena mañana; por su parte, la femenina del equipo se hallaba observando las grandes puertas, hace mucho tiempo no salía de misión, inhaló el aire fresco, sentía que todo era un poco más maravilloso ese día.

La brisa removió sus cabellos, cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento. Su momento de paz se vio interrumpido por la repentina llegada del ninja copia.

Shikamaru soltó un pesado suspiro, preguntandose que famosa excusa daría ahora.

—Lamento haber llegado tarde, me crucé un gato negro en el camino y tuve que tomar el sendero largo —los tres presentes lo miraron sin creerle, ¿cómo olvidarían las legendarias llegadas del Hatake?

—En marcha —Shikamaru comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, la castaña deseo que les esperara una misión más tranquila que la de hace unos años, la piel se le erizó.

Nendo los recibió con una ligera llovizna, aproximadamente dos días después de su partida. El viaje habría sido sumamente silencioso de no ser por la personalidad alegre de Lee, quién no podía evitar parlotear con la joven castaña que a penas tenía tiempo de soltar una palabra antes de que la conversación tomara un rumbo nuevo. Shikamaru se limitaba a hacer comentarios de vez en cuando mientras que el ninja más experimentado del equipo se dedicó a leer su libro favorito.

En la entrada de las aguas termales, que más tarde descubrieron que se les llamaba «Hotel Wabi Sabi» (muy conocido por sus aguas termales) se encontraba un pequeño hombre rechoncho de barba espesa y sonrisa amigable. El señor Satō los condujo hacia sus habitaciones para que pudieran acomodarse y comenzar con su misión.

No fue hasta que el sol comenzó a caer que Tenten camino hacía la habitación de sus compañeros

En el fondo del pasillo, una figura masculina reposaba junto a la ventana, lo analizó por unos instantes antes de golpear la puerta y ser recibida por el Nara.

Le dió una última mirada, sus cabellos rojizos resaltaban a causa del atardecer, su silueta se dibujaba en el suelo, era alto y algo delgado. Decidió ignorar aquella corazonada extraña y entró a la habitación.

—El señor Satō nos trajo los planos del lugar —el joven azabache no espero que la castaña se acomodara, estaba ansioso, durante el trayecto las manos le sudaron ligeramente a causa de su estado emocional. Tenía aquel presentimiento de que las cosas no saldrían bien, pero no podía evitar sentirse optimista, la última vez habían salido bien parados, quizás, con un poco de suerte, podrián ganar—. Lo mejor es pasar desapercibidos, es más fácil rondar por los pasillos siendo huéspedes o empleados sin llamar la atención.

—Unas mini vacaciones —

sugirió divertido el Hatake, los tres lo miraron mal, sonrió bajo su máscara con nerviosismo—. Veo que el clima no está para mis bromas.

El Nara carraspeó en un vano intento de disipar la tensión del ambiente.

—Cómo decía —señaló lo que parecía ser el bar del hotel, llevaron su atención al punto indicado—. Allí, hay una repisa cubierta en cristal, está lo que ellos dicen su reliquia.

—¿Por qué dicen? —cuestionó la castaña, algo indignada por la falta de valor hacia el objeto más preciado de aquella familia.

—Bueno —el estratega se rascó la mejilla, «que problemático» pensó—. Es su primer Yen.

El Team Gai no pudo evitar poner la cara de póker más grande que se le permitió a sus facciones. ¿Había que cuidar un simple billete?

¡Que bajo habían caído!

«Pero el deber es el deber» se recriminó Lee, con fiereza en los ojos (o fuego brotando de ellos, más bien), se golpeó el pecho con un puño en un gesto totalmente dramático.

—¡Cuídare esa moneda aunque se lo último que haga! ¡Yosh!

La fémina del grupo suspiró, una sonrisa divertida brotó de sus labios ante la expresión aburrida de los otros dos.

—Algunas cosas no cambian —sus ojos divagaron por la habitación, buscando algo (a alguien) que sabía que ya no estaba allí—. Neji...

La voz de Shikamaru sonó lejana, su labio tembló, el pecho se oprimió, ¿a caso hacía calor? Su respiración se volvió algo irregular, no podía evitar sentir que todo le daba vueltas. Ah, ¿por qué el pecho dolía tanto?

—Tenten.

¿Iba a morir de una forma tan patética? Por un simple dolor de pecho.

—¡Tenten!

«Si hubieras hecho algo Neji no habría muerto»

—¡Oye! —el no muy amable pellizco del Hatake la sacó de su transe — ¿Qué mierda?

La respiración comenzó a regularse, un suave hormigueo comenzó a recorrer sus manos y sus piernas.

—Te pregunté si lo habías entendido —Shikamaru a pesar de tener un tono molesto en su voz, no podía evitar verla con preocupación, por un momento, el rostro de la joven se había tornado sumamente pálido, parecía de papel.

—Si, yo entendí.

—De acuerdo —la observó no muy convencido de sus palabras, y tras unos minutos de pesado silencio todos se equiparon con sus audífonos para mantenerse en contacto en lo que daban un vistazo rápido en el hotel para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada extraño. Posteriormente el Nara tomó su bolso y se lo colocó sobre el hombro.

—¿Dónde vas? —inquirió la castaña.

—A tu habitación, ya te lo había dicho.

—¿Eh?

_Hurricane_

La noche anterior a salir de la aldea, no había podido evitar pensar que sería difícil para ella, desde la guerra no había pisado la puerta de Konoha más que para recibir a alguno de sus amigos. Se tocó la nuca, frotó ligeramente, con suavidad.

Estaba muy tensa.

—¿Qué sucedió? —el Nara ingresó a la habitación dejando su bolso en el suelo, la observó desde la puerta con una expresión que ella no había visto desde el funeral de la kunoichi de la arena.

Debía reconocer, que a pesar de haberse convencido mentalmente que ambos lo habían superado, internamente sabía que no era así. Aunque ahora podía salir con sus amigos, tener citas o entrenar sin ninguna culpa, había días que lograba divisar al fantasma de Neji atormentandola desde las sombras.

—Hay días en los que me siento estancada, Shika -murmuró con pensar, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. El azabache se sentó a su lado luego de unos segundos, meditando algunas palabras que sirvieran de confort, vaya, que problemático era lidiar con los sentimientos de una mujer.

A pesar de sus intentos, las palabras no parecieron ser suficientes para brindarle consuelo, optó por simplemente acariciar su espalda, trazando circulos. La fémina apreció el gesto en silencio, sintiéndolo extrañamente familiar, el ambiente se puso tenso, por alguna razón, su cuerpo se puso tenso de repente.

Un carraspeó desde la entrada alertó a ambos shinobis, el Nara detuvo sus caricias, intentando recomponerse de la situación que se había tornado incómoda.

—Kakashi —Tenten se sintió aliviada de ver a su amigo, cómo si aquella situación se hubiera transformado en un martirio. El joven a su lado no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente ofendido por el tono de voz y la familiaridad con la que la morocha se refería al ex-hokage— ¿Ya es hora?

El albino asintió levemente.

Luego de darle un vistazo rápido al lugar, se colocaron en sus puestos sin intención de dejar de estar alerta. Lee se encargó de atender algunas mesas con un gracioso traje tradicional típico de la zona en el área del bar, de color cobrizo con una especie de delantal rodeando su cintura. El Hatake, no muy lejos de ahí, se hallaba en recepción entregando las llaves de las habitaciones.

Shikamaru le permitió a Tenten sujetar su brazo con fuerza mientras deambuleaban por el hotel, vestían unas yukatas patéticamente combinadas, como si fueran una pareja recién casada, se dirigieron a la zona de las aguas termales, el Nara le dedicó una mirada que ella supo interpretar como que era momento de inspeccionar individualmente. El hombre camino con pereza hacia el bar, seguro de que probablemente sería mejor que dos vigilarán la insulsa reliquia. Por su parte, la femenina se movió sigilosamente hacia las aguas, al abrir la puerta se topó frente a frente con un torso no muy fornido.

Levantó la cabeza con timidez y rápidamente observó sus pies, el mismo hombre que había visto en el pasillo, pensó.

—L-lo siento -intentó zafarse del camino del pelirrojo, sin embargo este no se movió ni un centímetro de la puerta. Volvió a levantar la mirada, encontrandose con unos ojos lavanda que la examinaban cuidadosamente.

—La culpa fue mía —no recordaba haber oído en su vida una voz tan profunda, un no muy sutil escalofrío recorrió su espalda— ¿Señorita...?

—Eh...Miyuki —una sonrisa nerviosa adornó sus labios—. Descuida, si tan solo...

—¿Quiere hacerme compañía?

—¿Disculpe? —no pudo evitar pensar que aquél hombre era sin duda un desvergonzado, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo más intenso.

—Las aguas termales son mixtas.

Esa fue la segunda sorpresa del día, ¿por qué debía de ser tan descuidada?

—Bueno —no vió como opción rechazarlo, de todas formas debería de ir hacia allí—. Claro.

_Hurricane_

El reloj marcaba las doce de la noche y no había señal alguna de los supuestos atacantes, bebió un sorbo de su bebida, no había visto a su amiga castaña desde que se separaron, no se habían comunicado por lo que supuso que no halló nada igual que ellos.

No fue hasta que las agujas del reloj indicaron cinco minutos tras la medianoche, que se escuchó un enorme estallido por las aguas termales. Todos sus sentidos de pusieron alerta, la gente comenzó a moverse con desesperación en cuanto más cercanos se oían los ruidos de lo que parecía ser una batalla.

Junto con Lee se encaminaron hacia el patio interior que conectaba la zona de relajación con el bar, pudieron divisar entre el polvo y el humo, como la figura de su compañera se alzaba en el aire. De sus pergaminos brotaron algunas armas en dirección hacia otra silueta que se levantaba con gracia entre los escombros, aquel cabello rojizo no podía pasar desapercibido, era el mismo que había utilizado técnicas de elemento fuego para atacarlos.

Otra explosión, o eso creyeron, un cuerpo masculino atravesó las finas paredes de recepción hasta donde ellos se encontraban, a lo lejos pudieron divisar a Kakashi, con la máscara a medio bajar y la respiración agitada. Poco a poco, más hombres se sumaron a la batalla.

Los habían visto, supuso. Lo lógico era que ellos de igual manera estuvieran estudiando el campo, no eran estúpidos. Si iban a atacar un lugar específico, seguramente debían de saber cómo era, cuántas personas solían circular, o si alguien se encargaba de cuidarlo.

Y si bien, habían tratado de pasar desapercibidos interpretando roles de simples civiles, era difícil no notar como caminaban por los pasillos de manera insistente, observando minuciosamente cada rincón del hospedaje.

—Konoha Gōriki Senpū! —Lee golpeó fuertemente a uno de los sujetos que se acercó a ellos con intención de atacarlos con una Kunai, dió un rápido giro en el aire y volvió a golpearlo de seco en el rostro, cayó estrepitosamente sobre un montón de cajas amontonadas, inconsciente probablemente.

A lo lejos podía lograr divisar a Tenten luchando con el sujeto de cabellos rojizos, cuerpo a cuerpo, el hombre se veía ligeramente exhausto, ella golpeaba fuertemente el abdomen de su contrincante con su bō.

—¡Shikamaru! —Kakashi se encontraba rodeado de un par de ellos, no parecían manejar nada en particular solo un par de armas básicas— ¡La reliquia!

Asintió y con rapidez se dirigió hacia el bar. La mujer de cabellera blanca estaba de espaldas a él, de esa forma podía apreciar completamente el abanico de Temari, parecía ser que tomaba cuidadosamente el yen que estaba en la vitrina, o simplemente lo observaba.

—Tu debes ser el ninja de las sombras—su voz sonaba desafiante y burlona. Aún de espaldas lucía intimidante, con un kimono largo de color violaceo con un estampado floreal en color plata—. Debiste ver su expresión, pánico y horror.

Sus puños se cerraron de la impotencia, chasqueo la lengua, no podía dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Inhaló, exhaló.

—Entrega los objetos robados —onix y ambar se encontraron, la mirada de la mujer era frívola y despectiva, atemorizaba.

—Oh, cariño, ¿por qué crees que daría lo que es mío? —sonrío con burla y se movió con rapidez hacía él—. ¡Katon: Kaen Senpū! —su cuerpo se envolvió en fuego, le fue difícil esquivar el ataque pero lo logró a duras penas. No tenía ni idea de como enfrentarse a ella por lo que no tenía una estrategia elaborada en su contra—. ¡Katon: Onidōrō! —sus manos tocaron el suelo y posteriormente aparecieron tres círculos amarillentos, unos entes extraños brotaron de ellos, se desplazaban con rapidez hacía él, dos de ellos impactaron con muebles de la habitación que fueron arrasados por una ligera explosión y golpearon contra las paredes, el último chocó con su cuerpo mientras intentaba esquivar el ataque, voló varios metros hacia atrás. La albina se acercó a él, caminando elegantemente mientras el fuego que antes la envolvía se disipaba, sacó una daga desde la manga izquierda de su kimono. Su cuerpo tenía ligeras quemaduras, se sentía inútil—. Los ninjas de la hoja tienen clanes tan patéticos, yo me encargare de ustedes, los reducire a cenizas y sembrare mi semilla a partir de su destrucción. Sin división más que la mía y el resto, me servirán como siempre debieron hacerlo, les arrebatare lo que más qu...

"Poof".

La mujer desapareció ante sus ojos en cuanto una katana atravesó su cuerpo, un tronco apareció en su lugar. Permaneció estático, si aquel era un simple clon, ¿como lidiarian con ella? Su respiración estaba agitada, estuvo a punto de morir y no fue capaz de defenderse solo.

—¿Estás bien? —la voz de su salvadora lo devolvió a la realidad, Tenten estaba despeinada y parte de su vestuario arruinado, tenia la mejilla marcada y el labio roto— ¿Shika?

—Si.

Le sonrió apenada, no quiso decir nada con respecto a lo que había visto, estaba segura de que el Nara ya se estaba castigando solo en ese momento.

—Atrapamos a uno.

Y entre toda esa obscuridad, Shikamaru vio un rayo de esperanza.

_Hurricane_

**Notas finales del capítulo: **Bueno, estoy bastante nerviosa ya que ando bloqueada últimamente a pesar de saber hacia dónde quiero dirigir la historia.

Le doy créditos especiales a la página "narutoaventura" por los magníficos jutsus que me ofrecen para la historia.

Agradecimientos a todos los que sigan esta historia y los que comentan. Sin más que decir, nos leemos en el próximo cap.


	11. Retroceso

**Disclaimer:**ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

_"Me gusta tocarte sin intención; me gusta tu historia de resurrección."_

Ciro y los persas, Me gusta.

_Hurricane_

Se había estado cuestionando durante horas el porque de sus acciones, sus manos temblorosas sin motivo aparente no dejaban de tantear la cajetilla dentro de su bolsillo izquierdo o de golpear el asiento a su lado con la yema de los dedos. No entendía porque lo carcomia la ansiedad, porque sus pies lo llevaron al hospital en lugar de las celdas de interrogatorios.

Le dió mil vueltas al asunto y no encontró respuesta alguna; daba igual, pensó, ya estaba allí y su cuerpo no parecía tener intenciones de moverse. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse, Karin se asomó con cautela, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al verlo. La observó detenidamente, en busca de algo aunque no estaba seguro de que.

La pelirroja llevaba la bata abierta, después de todo su vientre se veía un poco más abultado, a comparación de lo pequeño que lucía su cuerpo antes. Lo observó a través de sus lentes, el azabache podía sentir sus musculos tensarse ante la mirada rojiza; casi podía jurar que lograba percibir su alma con aquellos orbes.

—La herida no es grave, estará bien — cerró la puerta tras ella y se marchó, dejando al Nara sólo en el pasillo vacío.

[Tres días atrás]

—Atrapamos a uno —los labios de la castaña se veían extrañamente brillosos desde su lugar, de un rosa que resaltaba sobre el resto de su piel ligeramente bronceada; se regaño por haber estado observando con tanta atención el rostro de su amiga, últimamente la estudiaba más de lo que deseaba. Su mirada descendió por su abdomen, notó una mancha rojiza esparciendose a lo largo de su abdomen, tiñendo la tela de su yukata amarilla.

—¿Tenten? —los ojos chocolates se veían perdidos, agotados—. ¿Estás bien?

—Si, no es nada —eso habría sido cierto de no ser porque un dolor intenso se expandió por su torso. Se inclinó intentando aliviar aquél repentino malestar. Kakashi y Lee llegaron sujetando al hombre pelirrojo, el peliplata al notar lo encorbada que se hallaba la fémina se acercó rápidamente, rasgo con una shuriken la tela que cubría la zona afectada.

—Hay que irnos, ya —un corte no muy profundo se hallaba rodeado de un extraño color verdoso, pudieron haberlo confundido fácilmente con un simple ematoma de no ser por el reciente enfrentamiento. Fue así que se marcharon de Nendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, llegando casi un día y medio después a Konoha, rogando porque la castaña no se desvaneciera entre sua brazos.

[Ahora]

El pelirrojo (del cuál descubrieron su nombre tras tres horas de interrogatorio a manos de Ino y Aii: Rokku) no había hablado sobre nada relacionado a los robos, divagaba sobre cosas irrelevantes y soltaba comentarios impropios hacia la rubia. Se sentía decepcionado ante aquello, deseaba que el daño que le habian causado a Tenten no fuera en vano.

No, sostuvo con su mano derecha la perilla de la puerta, no había notado que estaba allí, su cuerpo se tensó al descubrir que estaba desviando su atención.

—Hago esto por Temari —balbuceó, no muy convencido del todo. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones con exageración, se apartó de la manija y lentamente se fue alejando de la puerta, debía llegar rápido a las celdas, no sabía cuanto tiempo había perdido ahí pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir haciendolo.

_Hurricane_

Cuando despertó el olor se le hizo desagradablemente familiar, los parpados le pesaban, la intromisión de la luz le género incomodidad. Poco a poco comenzó a adaptarse al ambiente luminoso. No se sorprendió de estar sola, sin embargo una sensación de desilusión inundó su pecho, había un tubo conectado en su brazo pasando lo que supuso era suero, lo sujetó con firmeza y lo quitó con cuidado, dió un respingo ante el dolor; luego de unos segundos se incorporó, se sentó al borde la cama con los pies a unos centímetros del suelo.

Frotó su rostro intentando despavilarse, seguramente no llevaba más de un día en el hospital y su cuerpo ya le pedía un respiro, estaba convencida de que la kunai con la que había sido apuñalada tenía alguna especie de veneno. Vaya que había sido descuidada, desde que había salido de las aguas termales no había dejado de buscar con la mirada al Nara. Estaba tan asustada, cómo si fuera una niña pequeña, sentía que verlo quizás lograría apaciguar el temor a la lucha.

Escuchó alboroto en el pasillo, pasos rápidos que se oían cada vez más cercanos, posteriormente la puerta se abrió con cuidado, una cabellera rubia se asomó seguida de unos ojos celestes y una sonrisa gatuna.

—¿¡Tía Tenten!? —Boruto ingresó con rapidez, como si la cautela anterior no hubiera existido. Traía entre sus pequeñas manos un ramo de tulipanes, se los extendió con una expresión alegre en su rostro—. Mamá camina muy lento así que me adelanté, pero me equivoque y entré como en unas tres habitaciones, entonces estaba una señora enorme desnuda y gritó así que grité, corrí y tía, ¿de dónde vienen los bebés?

Parpadeó algo confundida, decidió procesar lentamente la información mientras tomaba las flores. Hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, revolvió su cabello para luego dirigir su mano a su mejilla.

—Que grande estás Boruto murmuró con tono maternal—. A ver, ¿por qué diablos no tocas la puerta, eh? —sujetó con fuerza la mejilla, pellizcando y estrujando tal como haría un abuelo digno de película.

—Ne, duele, duele.

Cuando Hinata ingresó al cuarto se encontró a su hijo con la mejilla rojiza y un puchero en los labios, mientras que su amiga tenía los cabellos castaños despeinados y una bata de hospital más grande que de lo que necesitaba. Jugueteo con la cajita que traía entre sus manos, quizás traer al niño no había sido la mejor opción dada la razón de su visita; pero el entusiasmo del menor había calado lo suficiente como para permitirle llegar con un racimo de flores.

_—Oye mamá —el pequeño sostenía su mano con más fuerza de lo normal, miraba hacia el frente con las mejillas ruborizadas, iban camino a la torre Hokage a llevarle el almuerzo al hombre Uzumaki— ¿Por qué las personas se casan?_

_Se sorprendió por la pregunta repentina, lo meditó por unos segundos y respondió._

_—Porque se aman._

_El silencio del pequeño le hizo creer que la conversación terminaría ahí, sin embargo el tiró de su mano obligandola a mirarlo directo a los ojos._

_—¿Puedo casarme con la tía Tenten? Así podría cuidarla como el tío Neji quería. _

Tiempo después (tras muchos años de no haber pasado bajo ese umbral) entró a la habitación de su primo, el corazón le latía con fuerza y el estómago se encontraba echo un revoltijo, algunas lágrimas se asomaron al ver las fotografías, sentir el tacto de la tela de su ropa. La curiosidad la llevó a revisar los cajones de los muebles, fue así que lo encontró aquello que la castaña necesitaba para cerrar el ciclo.

—Hola Hinata-chan.

Ojos chocolates y perla se encontraron, está lista, pensó, tenía que darselo.

_Hurricane_

Dos días después y el pelirrojo problemático se encontraba en una celda aislada, finalmente habían obtenido suficiente información cómo para dar con su paradero, sin embargo las cosas parecían no cuadrar, para nada.

Se hallaba con Kakashi y Kiba en la torre hokage, Naruto examinaba un pergamino que tenía la información otorgada por Rokku. Por la ventana se coló la joven anbu, posicionandose con cuidado detras del rubio, el peliplata sostuvo su mirada en la máscara felina, para el Nara no pasó desapercibido aquello ni la incomodidad que emanaba del cuerpo de la fémina.

—¿Qué proponen? —cuestionó el hokage, observando a sus acompañantes.

—Hay que invadirlos —sugirió el Inuzuka.

—¿Qué tal si es una trampa? —musitó Kakashi en el mismo tono, sin quitar la mirada de la castaña.

—Debemos enviar un escuadrón anbu para investigar la zona —todos desviaron su atención a la guardaespaldas del Uzumaki—. No ahora, ellos seguro esperan eso, pero en unas semanas estoy dispuesta a marchar con un grupo de personas seleccionadas cuidadosamente.

Lo meditó por unos segundos y ciertamente parecía la mejor idea. Tampoco es como que tuvieran muchas opciones, era obvio que no titubeaban a la hora de masacrar a quienes se interponian en sus planes, por lo que representaban una amenaza para todos aquellos que pensaban en defender lo suyo. Debían accionar rápidamente antes de que alguien no corriera la misma suerte que la experta en armas y por lo contrario, terminaran igual que la kunoichi de la arena.

—Cuatro días —dictaminó el Uzumaki—. No más, prepara un equipo.

Todos asistieron y desaparecieron tras una nube de humo. Naruto observó el pergamino con detenimiento, había algo extraño en todo eso, no lograba comprender la motivación para llevarse los objetos de los clanes; porque no todos eran de un desorbitante valor monetario, en su mayoría escaseaban de ello y solo se les atribuía un gran valor sentimental.

Por lo que lógicamente no iban tras el dinero. Así que, ¿qué era lo que tramaban realmente?

_Hurricane_

Tras la visita de Hinata todo a su alrededor se había vuelto irreal, se sentía desconectada del mundo. Tras noches de insomnio decidió que ese día debía de matar el tiempo, con el estómago rugiendole después de un día completo de ayuno tuvo suficiente motivación para renunciar a la comodidad de su hogar, por lo que caminó perezosamente hacia algún puesto de comida sin salir de su ensoñación.

Fue así que terminó por sentarse en aquella casa de té que hace meses frecuentaba, a veces en compañía de Hinata y Hanabi o incluso del mismo Kakashi. Tenía frente a ella una taza humeante y dos bollos de canela, la yema de sus dedos dibujaban el contorno de la pequeña cajita que le había regalado su amiga, pestaño de forma risueña.

Abrió la cajita aterciopelada de color malva, dentro de ella se hallaba reposanso un anillo simple con las inscripciones NT. Sabía perfectamente que significaba todo aquello lo había meditado cuidadosamente durante horas, fue por esa razón que sus pies parecían haber dejado de tocar tierra.

—Lo sabrás pronto.

Recordaba aquello de manera vivida, la expresión de su rostro y el tono de voz con el que lo había dicho. Cómo le gustaría ver su rostro de nuevo, poder decirle que si, formar una familia...

Suspiró.

Pero las cosas ya no podían ser así.

Aunque, no podía evitar divagar con aquello ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos habían sido más que correspondidos, imaginar las mil y un formas en que su relación pudo haberse desarrollado era suficiente para mantenerla en ese estado. ¿Para que perdería el tiempo viviendo un presente que no le favorecía? podía cerrar los ojos y soñar un mundo nuevo junto a Neji, donde la guerra nunca ocurrió, quizás donde ella logró ser tan legendaria como Lady Tsunade, dónde la gente la valorara y viera como lo que ella verdaderamente era.

Si, eso haría. Prefería colorear el mundo con sus propios colores a seguir viviendo en uno donde solo existían matices de blanco y negro.

_Hurricane_

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Hinata fue con toda la buena intención del mundo, lo juro.

Si, sé que retrocedí mucho, pero es algo importante para que Tenten logre madurar y salir del poso depresivo en el que está, porque cambiar de página no siempre es fácil.

La insistencia de Kakashi con Aii es por una razón en particular, que seguro explicare en alguno de los dos próximos capítulos. Ah, ah, no se crean que viene a usurpar protagonismo pero es un personaje con un pasado que va a influir en la historia y en los cambios que van a ir sufriendo algunos personajes. Así que nada, espero les haya gustado y nos leemos en el próximo chap.


	12. Quiebre

**Disclaimer:**ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

El capítulo originalmente se iba a llamar "Las desventuras de un panda deprimido y un ciervo roto", pero era muy largo así que opté por llamarlo "Quiebre" ya que nada, se relaciona bastante al capítulo.

* * *

El tiempo no parecía favorecer el humor de Shikamaru, hacia demasiado calor para su gusto razón por la cuál se había visto obligado a deambular por su hogar en unos boxers rosados que habían sido regalo de su amiga rubia (a la cual parecía hacerle gracia regalarle un color que para nada le quedaba según él), el cabello comúnmente atado en una cola estaba suelto y húmedo tras su segunda ducha del día. Estaba aburrido, se había quedado sin cigarrillos y el calor estaba comenzando a abrumarlo otra vez.

Llegó a la conclusión de una cajetilla no era suficiente motivación para obligarlo a salir y caminar en medio de ese clima sofocante. No, él se quedaría en su hogar cómodo y fresco, quizás leyendo algún libro o durmiendo siesta.

Pero el mundo parecía nunca estar de acuerdo con lo que él deseaba, no. No fue hasta las 3 de la tarde que alguien llamó a su puerta, soltando alguna que otra maldición fue que rebusco en su armario y tomó un pantalón para vestirse y luego abrir la puerta.

Hinata se hallaba con una expresión que él nunca habia visto, tenía una postura tensa y la nariz roja.

—¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Shikamaru —su voz sonó aliviada. Se movió del umbral para dejarle pasar e inmediatamente ella entró, se sentaron en el tatami que estaba en la sala. Supuso que lo que la había llevado hasta allí era importante o en su defecto muy grave, o quizás ambas—. Es Tenten.

La sola mención de su nombre lo convirtió en un manojo de nervios, llevaba días evitando a la castaña, procuraba no frecuentar los lugares que ella visitaba o en los que creía que podía estar, en esos meses su relación había crecido de sobremanera y eso lo había comenzado a incomodar. Debía tomar precauciones, concluyó, no quería que las cosas se confundieran.

Porque Shikamaru Nara no era un hombre cobarde, sino un hombre precavido.

—¿Qué tiene Tenten?

—No lo sé —su rostro debió haber delatado su incredulidad porque ella no tardó mucho en seguir hablando, vaya, nunca la había escuchado hablar tanto sin trabarse—. Lo que quiero decir es que no lo sé porque no la he visto, no abre la puerta de su casa y todo está cerrado, estoy preocupada, nadie la ha visto y la tienda lleva días cerrada y...

—¿Por qué no le dices a Lee, o Kakashi? —la peli azul se sintió ligeramente sorprendida por la falta de interés del azabache, por lo que la experta en armas le había dicho ellos se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

—E-ellos no están.

Por supuesto. Kakashi era parte del escuadrón que habia solicitado Aii, Shino, Kiba, Sakura y Sai también eran parte. Por lo que Lee estaba a cargo de su hijo y seguramente ella no quería ocasionarle molestias.

Y él quedaba por descarte, claramente.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. No quería ocasionarte molestias.

Estaba apunto de levantarse, quizás era hora de informarle a Naruto. Se había planteado muchos escenarios, ¿y si había desertado? Temía meterla en problemas, a lo mejor eran únicamente paranoias suyas y la chica solo estaba descansando. El Nara sujetó su brazo invintandola a seguir sentada, lo meditó durante unos segundos; Tenten le había dado una mano antes, y si bien él no lo había pedido sentía que debía devolverle el favor, tal vez de esa forma ella dejaría de ocupar ese lugar en su mente que no le pertenecía.

—No, está bien —farfulló de mala gana—. Iré contigo.

No tardó mucho tiempo en vestirse por completo y dirigirse a la cada de la castaña junto a La Hyuga. Se plantaron frente a la entrada que tenía polvo de hace unos días acumulado, se frotó el cuello pensando en como ingresar a la vivienda, ya dando por hecho que la experta en armas no se molestaría en abrirles.

—Hinata, ¿el baño estaba en la parte de abajo?

_Hurricane_

El viento helado golpeó sus brazos descubiertos, la máscara lograba ocultar perfectamente su identidad. De su lado derecho dos figuras se hallaban de pie en la rama más alta de un árbol, del lado izquierdo una estaba de pie y la otra de cuchillas tal como ella, mucho más lejos se hallaba una mujer en compañía de dos perros enormes en un campamento preparado cuidadosamente con trampas.

Sakura serviría de refuerzo pero necesitaban estar seguros de que ella se encontraría bien en caso de alguna emergencia.

Con una seña de manos dió a entender a los de la derecha que vigilaran el perímetro. Uno de ellos se hincó y saltó hacia abajo, posteriormente tocó la tierra humeda y con su olfato intentó detectar algún rastro de lo que buscaban. El otro por su parte, envío una pequeña cantidad de insectos a investigar los alrededores, tras unos minutos sumidos en un incómodo silencio, habló:

—No hay nada.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda, algo no andaba bien, llevaban dos días siguiendoles la pista y sin embargo no podían toparse con ellos. El Inuzuka lograba encontrar señales de que habían estado en ese lugar hace un tiempo y cuando Shino investigaba parecía que nunca habían estado allí.

No tardó mucho en notar que el lugar en el que estaba de pie era el mismo en el que había estado hace tres horas atrás.

—Estamos caminando en circulos —musitó.

Silencio.

—¿Crees qué...? —al azabache con máscara de ave no se le permitió acabar la frase, pues el ruido de una explosión alertó a todos. Sabían de donde provenía el sonido; Sai invocó una ave y se montó en ella en compañía de Kakashi, el resto los siguió desde tierra, corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieran.

Habían sido unos idiotas.

_Hurricane_

La casa estaba a obscuras, sumida en un silencio sepulcral que durante unos segundos le resultó preocupante. Caminó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, se preguntó si primero debería abrirle la puerta a la peliazul (dado que su vientre no le había permitido entrar por la estrecha ventana) o hechar un vistazo por la casa.

Optó por lo segundo.

Subió por las escaleras topándose con solo una puerta al final del pequeño pasillo, con pasos rápidos llegó frente a ella y tomó el pomo, lo giró con cuidado...

—¿Neji? —la voz de la castaña sonaba ronca y casi imperceptible, en la penumbra de la habitación pudo distinguir al cuerpo de la castaña poniendose de pie—. Volviste rápido.

La oyó caminar hacia él y pronto sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus brazos que se sentían un poco más delgados lo abrazaban débilmente. Un nudo se formó en la gargante, consiente de la situación y de lo que ello implicaba.

La sujetó con delicadeza por sus hombros, intentó enfocar su vista y distinguir su rostro entre la oscuridad.

—Tenten.

En la cara de la castaña se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa, pese a no poder verla Shikamaru supo que ella había notado que él no era quien pensaba.

—Shika —al principio su voz sonó con un ápice de molestia, se apartó completamente de él, a unos escasos milímetros de distancia—Lo siento, te confundí con...

—Tenten —insistió. Se sintió ofendida por su repentina interrupción pero no dijo nada—. Neji no vendrá.

—¿Q-qué? —rió secamente—. Claro que si, él dijo que vendría.

Se sintió ligeramente fastidiado por su actitud, por dentro un extraño sentimiento lo carcomía, hastiado por la situación se mordió el labio inferior buscando valor para pronunciar esas palabras.

—Él no vendrá, está muerto.

La castaña sintió que su mundo comenzaba a derrumbarse de nuevo, sus mejillas comenzaron a mojarse debido a las lágrimas que habían caído, sus sollozos hirieron al azabache.

Le invadió la culpa.

—¿Por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles?

—Lo siento —las manos de ella golpearon su pecho, lo empujó intentando sacarlo de la habitación.

—¡Estaba mejor antes de que llegaras! ¡Lo arruinaste! —lo golpeo con la fuerza que pudo acumular, pues hace días no estaba comiendo bien y su cuerpo había comenzado a pasarle factura—. Imbécil mal nacido, era feliz creyendo que él estaría conmigo. Estúpido, idiota...

Sujetó con fuerza sus manos, evitando así que lo siguiera golpeando y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, se resistió durante los primeros segundo pero termino cediendo ante la evidente falta de energía y la diferencia de fuerza. Lloró amargamente sobre su pecho, insultandolo vagamente mientras arrugaba su camiseta con las manos.

El Nara se dedicó a acariciar su cabello tratando de darle confort, murmuró un lo siento a sabiendas de que había sido un total imbécil al irrumpir así su hogar y destruir sin cuidado alguno lo único que la hacia aferrarse a la idea de felicidad.

—Eres u-un tonto —hipó, sin apartar el rostro de su pecho.

—Lo sé.

Treinta minutos después, la castaña se hallaba dormida en su cama. Hinata se encontraba ya en la cocina preparando algo de comida, esperanzada por la idea de que su amiga tras levantarse ingiriera algo tras un largo tiempo.

Él la observaba dormir, confundido por sus propios latidos rápidos y el calor en su rostro.

Aquel sentimiento se le hacía vagamente familiar, y supo que aunque se alejara, nada lo cambiaría.

Vaya, que problematico.

_Hurricane_

El campamento estaba en llamas, lo único que podía escuchar eran los pasos de aquellos renegados haciendole eco en la cabeza. A unos metros de ella pudo reconocer el cuerpo inconsciente de Aii, su cuerpo mostraba señales de que necesitaba atención, sus ojos intentaron hacer un vistazo general pero solo pudo ver a Sai en igual o peores condiciones que la castaña.

Su cuerpo se sentía ligeramente entumecido y estaba segura de que su pierna estaba desangradose tras el corte vertical que le habían dado.

—Ah, tú debes ser Sakura —la mujer canosa flexionó sus piernas, tomó su rostro con la mano izquierda clavandole intencionalmente las uñas en la mandibula tensa—. Hazme un favor cariño —con su mano libre colocó un mechón rosado detrás de au oreja mientras una sonrisa burlona surcaba su rostro—. Dile al Hokage que si vuelvo a ver a alguno de ustedes rondando por mis tierras, le devolvere la cabeza de sus hombres en una caja.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó como tomaban al Aburame bruscamente y lo tiraban boca arriba, le quitaron los lentes del rostro.

—Y una cosa más —el gritó desgarrador de Shino la hizo entrar en pánico, su respiración se aceleró al ver como desde la cuenca vacía de su ojo la sangre brotaba sin control, la kunai que había sido enterrada allí fue arrojada cerca de ella y por unos segundos sintió que el globo ocular de su amigo la miraba acusatoriamente—. Quiero a mi hijo de vuelta, tomen esto como una advertencia.

Quedaron solos rodeados del fuego que amenazaba con consumirlos, escuchó a lo lejos su nombre siendo pronunciado con desesperación, cerró los ojos invadida por el cansancio.

Lo último que vio antes de eso, fue a su esposo aproximándose desde el interior del bosque.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**Pts, ¿qué tal?

Por las dudas, aclaro que Sakura había enviado un pergamino a penas los atacaron para que les lleguen refuerzos ahre.

Un dato adicional, es mi personaje menos favorito de las cuatro kunoichis principales de Konoha.

¿Notaron que no hay frase en el capítulo? Es que no se me ocurría nada.

Tengo en mente escribir otra historia con Tenten como protagonista, pero aún no sé si quiero hacerlo un Sasuten, Gaaten, ItaTen...¡Tengo tantos ships en la cabeza! Es frustrante, quiero colaborar con alguna historia a estos ships que tanto les falta(?

Como sea, ¡nos leemos en el próximo chap!


	13. Arcano

**Disclaimer:**ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

Este capítulo contiene en casi todo el escrito la historia de mi Oc "Aiichiro", y quizá una que otra sorpresa. Pueden simplemente no leerlo pero en realidad, creo que podría ser interesante ya que influye levemente en el lore.

Recuerdos "**_(M)_**"

Transición de un recuerdo a otro "..."

* * *

El clima en la noche no era tan caluroso como las tardes, normalmente una manta bastaba para apaciguar el frío, pero esa noche, Yume sentía como el frío amenazaba con calarle los huesos. Sus pies descalzos se arrastraban con pereza sobre el tapizado color vino del extenso pasillo de su hogar.

Se habría despertado tras una horrible pesadilla donde una serpiente de escamas doradas se envolvía en su cuello hasta matarla.

Se habría dirigido al baño de su alcoba de no ser porque algunos subordinados de la rama secundaria no hubieran estado reformandolo durante esa mañana, así que no tuvo más opción que utilizar el baño de invitados. Tras refrescarse y darle un rápido vistazo a su rostro con ojeras profundas, realizó el mismo trayecto para ir a su habitación.

En cuanto entro notó que algo no andaba bien, en su cama no yacía la silueta de su esposo, en su lugar había un pequeño bulto en los pies, la manta estaba acomodada de una manera extraña y manchadas con algo obscuro que no lograba reconocer dada la escasa iluminación.

—¿Ryu? —no recibió respuesta y eso la asustó—¿Ryu dónde estás? —su voz sonó algo apagada. Temerosa se acercó a la cama, con el brazo extendido y el pulso temblandole, fue que le dió fin a la incognita que rondaba su mente.

_¿Qué había allí?_

Sus cuerdas vocales no le respondieron, en su rostro se dibujo el horror, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos, la respiración se le corto ante la presencia de la cabeza mutilada de su amante.

Los ojos marrones de Ryu se veían opacos, sus labios manchados de sangre, la misma que teñía las sábanas blancas .

—C-cariño.

Su voz se quebró, se arrodilló sobre el suelo y acarició las mejillas de su difunto esposo. Lloraba de impotencia y dolor, mataría a quien le hizo eso.

—Que conmovedor, hermana —la voz de Izumi sonaba sarcástica, desde la penumbra, la figura de su hermana se fue alzando con gracia, sus cabellos rubios se veían blanco platinado a causa de la iluminación de la luna—. No te preocupes, pronto te reuniras con él.

Se dirigió velozmente hacía ella, empuñando una daga. Esquivó las primeras estocadas y respondió dandole una patada en el estómago, se movió agilmente por el cuarto en busca de su katana.

—No Yume, madre estaría tan decepcionada de ti —la jaló de los pies y la arrastró hasta poder acomodarla bajó su cuerpo—. Arrastrandote como larva.

En un último esfuerzo para defenderse, clavó sus uñas en los brazos de ella, la empujó y cambió las posiciones.

—Izumi, no tienes que hacer esto. Puedo perdonarte lo de Ryu, diremos que fue en def-

—¿Mami? —la puerta se abrió con cuidado, la pequeña Nanami intentaba enfocar su vista, la obscuridad la abrumaba, le daba la sensación de que un monstruo surgiría de las sombras.

—Na-nanami —Yume la miró con pánico impregnado en los ojos—. Corre.

Se despertó con la respiración agitada, el pecho le dolía como el demonio, levantó la cabeza del libro que había estado leyendo hace unas horas y observó la pared frente a ella mientras sus ideas se acomodaban.

Se frotó las sienes con pereza.

—Deja de irrumpir en mi casa, Kakashi —miró por el rabillo del ojo al peliplata que descansaba en su sofá frente al ventanal, la mañana prometía tener un buen clima dada la suave brisa que movía las cortinas del monoambiente.

El hombre cerró su libro, sonriendo detrás de su tapabocas, le dirigió una mirada cargada de una emoción ajena a ella.

—Dejaste la ventana abierta, Aii.

Las formalidades entre ellos habían acabado cuando el dejó de ser Hokage, y pese a que ya no se veían obligados en tener una relación de ningún tipo, el Hatake disfrutaba de pasar su tiempo molestandola cuando no se encontraba trabajando.

—Me mentiste —dijo, casi en un murmulló. La castaña volteó, y dado el reducido espacio de su casa no había una lejanía que les impidiera escucharse, oyó claramente la decepción en su voz.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Leí tu expediente.

Tiempo atrás el había decidido indagar en su vida, un día antes de la reunión en la torre donde habían decidido enviar un escuadrón, ellos habían ido a la parrilla junto Genma y Gai. Divagaron sobre temas del pasado, y ella al haberse criado fuera de la aldea les contó sus propias anécdotas.

Las sintió raras, forzadas y muy específicas. Su mente carburó de mil formas diferentes y algo en su compañera se le hizo extraño.

La comenzó a observar con detenimiento, hasta que un día decidió entrar y robar su expediente en los almacenes de la torre Hokage. Luego de eso ya no tuvo tiempo de interrogarla puesto que salieron de misión. Pero finalmente estaba allí, intentando aclarar sus dudas.

—Debes de contarle lo que sabes a Nar-

—No —frunció el ceño, apretó los puños sobre sus muslos—. ¿Quién te crees para indagar en mi vida?

Él no respondió, ¿qué decir? No había excusa para ello, simplemente lo hizo.

—Lo siento; pero aún creo que debes decirlo, no importa si mis acciones estuvieron mal o no.

La ojichocolate suspiró. Kakashi se acercó a la barra y depósito sobre ella el mismo expediente que había leído días atrás, había un foto de ella, de cuando era niña; la tristeza la invadió.

—Piensalo, Nanami.

Se marchó sin agregar más nada, con la esperanza de que la joven estuviera dispuesta a contar la verdad después de tanto tiempo.

**_(M)_**

La noche había pasado lentamente, pudo oir los gritos agónicos de su familia, el temor recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Se escondió bajó la cama de una de las sirvientas, sus manitas abrazaban a su oso de felpa con fuerza, cuando todo acabe, pensó, mamá vendrá por mi.

Con ese pensamiento, se quedó dormida en cuanto el sol comenzó a alzarse.

**...**

—¡Daisuke! ¡Encontré a una!

Voces y pisadas se oían cada vez más cercanas, abrió sus ojos marrones con pesadez, lentamente se fue acostumbrando a la intromisión de la luz. Un joven shinobi se hallaba en cuclillas, con la cabeza inclinada para poder mirar bajo la cama.

—Hola pequeña —le sonrió amablemente, con algo de pena en los ojos—. Ven, ya estás a salvo.

Se arrastró hasta salir debajo del mueble, sus rodillas estaban raspadas y su ropa manchada con polvo. Una vez de pie, corrió hacie él y lo abrazo con miedo, sentía un nudo en la garganta y una fea presión en el pecho.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —el muchacho acarició sus hebras castañas, conmovido por su abrazo y la forma en que temblaba su pequeño cuerpo.

—Nanami —balbuceó con voz chillona— ¿D-dónde está mi mami?

Silencio.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Cinco, ¿y mi mami? —insistió.

Los hombres en la habitación intercambiaron miradas. Fue entonces que pudo apreciar con detenimiento como fuera de aquél cuarto, un charco de sangre teñia el pasillo.

**...**

Tras horas sentada en un pasillo de la torre del Kazekage,fue arrastrada por el mismo hombre que la habia acogido en sus brazos esa mañana, a una casa pequeña cerca de la entrada de Suna. La hizo sentarse en un sofá color café y luego él hizo lo mismo pero en una silla para estar frente a ella.

—Escucha Nanami, a partir de hoy vivirás conmigo, ¿si?

—¿Dónde están mis papás? —jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello, una niña un poco más pequeña que ella de cabellos rubios había pasado por el lugar donde había estado sentada y muy amablemente la peino e hizo unas coletitas.

—Ellos no volverán.

**_(M)_**

—Tiempo después me hice amiga de Temari, cuando supe que mi clan podía estar relacionado con su muerte decidí venir a la aldea y dar una mano con todo esto, sin revelar mi identidad, por mi propia seguridad.

Naruto observaba incrédulo a la joven, en su lado izquierdo Sasuke mantenía una expresión serena en su rostro, del lado derecho Kakashi se mantenía igual de apacible al ya haber sabido toda esa información.

—Siento haberlo mantenido en secreto.

El silencio invadió el despacho, ella esperaba una reacción un poco más...¿ofensiva? Ya se había preparado mentalmente para recibir mil y un insultos.

—Y...¿no piensas vengar tu clan ni nada? —balbuceó el rubio. El Uchiha soltó un bufido de indignación.

—¿Disculpe? ¿Usted me cree idiota?

Bien, eso le había dado en el orgullo.

Naruto rió levemente, apoyó su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—¿Estás dispuesta a decirle esto al resto de los Kages?

—Por supuesto.

El camino ya no se veía tan obscuro, se sentía como si ahora tuvieran un poco más de control sobre las cosas.

_Hurricane_

Le dió un sorbo a su bebida, la garganta le quemó un poco, suspiro aliviada y masajeo su cuello con su mano izquierda. Se sentía bien haber dicho la verdad, muchas veces quería gritar a los cuatro vientos porque estaba allí.

La rubia había sido su única amiga, su tutor, Tsubasa, no le había permitido socializar mucho por miedo a que la descubrieran, la había educado en casa y le había enseñado las artes ninja en la comodidad de su patio. Ocasionalmente escapaba para encontrarse con Temari y entrenar juntas, la había querido mucho, con tan solo dos años de diferencia, se habían vuelto casi hermanas.

La noticia de su muerte le había dolido.

—Aquí estás —Karin apoyó su mano sobre su hombro, se sentó junto a ella y le regaló una suave sonrisa—. Sasuke me comentó lo de la reunión, quería saber como estabas.

La mujer del Uchiha había sido la primera persona con la que había entablado conversación sin razones laborales, se habían topado accidentalmente en el supermercado, habían discutido por una lata de arvejas que ambas querían. Así ocasionalmente, comenzaron a encontrarse en diferentes sitios y poco a poco entablar conversaciones como persones normales, ahora tenían algo parecido a una amistad.

—Estoy bien, gracias.

—No tienes que fingir.

—Lo sé, solo tengo miedo —la pelirroja la miró con curiosidad. Se tomó el trago de un golpe, intentando encontrar valor en el fondo del vaso—. Se que Izumi no parará hasta que encuentre lo que ella quiere.

—¿Y que es lo que quiere?

Apretó los labios, no muy segura de sus palabras.

**_(M)_**

—Merezco el mismo reconocimiento Yume —estaban cenando cuando la voz molesta de su tía resonó en el comedor, su madre ni siquiera levantó la vista de su plato. Su padre, por su parte le dirigió una mirada de compasión, casi todas las noches era lo mismo: Izumi exigiendo respeto por parte de su clan y la matriarca riendose despectivamente.

—Cierra la boca y agradece que te deje comer en mi mesa con el bastardo de tu hijo —contestó con desprecio.

Rokku había nacido un poco antes que ella, se llevaban cuatro años, su padre había sido un completo misterio para todos e incluso para la misma Izumi, quien vagamente recordaba a sus amoríos de una noche. Eso había sido una deshonra para el clan, por lo que frente al resto de la comunidad, él era solo el vástago de una sirvienta. Compartían los mismos tutores quienes no dudaban mucho a la hora de castigarlo cuando se equivocaba, a ella nunca le habían levantado la voz, le temían a su madre. Nanami sentía lástima por el de hebras rojizas.

—No hables así de mi hijo —la rubia frunció el ceño, no bastaba con denigrarla a ella si no también al pequeño. Siempre era maltratada por los de la rama principal, solían murmurar cosas crueles a sus espaldas, había llegado a ser golpeada por su propia hermana y los más ancianos del consejo.

El único que nunca la había tratado de esa forma era su cuñado.

Su dulce Ryu, quién nunca le había correspondido.

—En lo que a mi concierne, Izumi, deberías lamer el suelo por dónde camino.

**_(M)_**

Los recuerdos eran algo difusos, pero sabía que clase de persona era su madre. Quizás no había sido la mejor, pero era su mamá y la extrañaba. Tal vez si su tía hubiera sido tratada como un ser humano, no se habría convertido en el tipo de persona que era ahora, deseosa de venganza y de generar destrucción a su paso; le arrebataba la felicidad a las personas como a ella le habían hecho, negandole el derecho a las cosas que ella creía le pertenecían.

Algo materialista si le preguntaban.

Finalmente, tras un largo silencio volvió a hablar.

—Control, sobre todos.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

De forma muy resumida, un poco sobre la historia de la antagonista: una perra sin corazón que al final si tiene corazón, o eso cree Aii/Nanami. (?)

Lo de los Kages y eso lo explicaré en el cap siguiente, así no quedaba muy largo este.

¡Gracias por el apoyo!

Nos leemos.


	14. Ramé

**Disclaimer**: ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

Ramé: algo caótico pero hermoso.

Volvemos con la programación habitual. (?)

Intenté hacerlo un poco más cómico dentro de lo que cabe, um, si lo notan occ pues que decirles, considero que cuando uno quiere mucho a alguien se le nubla la razón.

_"Ese rasgo en tu hermosura, produce una envidia sana."_

LPDA, Ojos de dragón.

* * *

Había sido una semana dura, tras el arribo a Konoha por parte del escuadrón que fue en busca del clan Sandorozu, las naciones habían comenzado a ser atacadas en diferentes sectores. Se habían esparcido como una plaga.

Los mercaderes no se animaban a salir de sus aldeas por miedo a ser atacados, los renegados ya no se limitaban a atacar solo a los grandes clanes si no que también a las pequeñas familias que salían de sus tierras. Eso significaba un gran golpe en la comercialización, por lo que muchas de las cosas que se conseguían en el exterior ya no llegaban como antes; si seguían así los recursos comenzarían a escasear para todos.

Ese fue un impulso para los Kages, quienes se reunirian el sábado de esa semana para discutir que hacer en esa situación. No podían tampoco olvidar el que todos habían recibido el mismo mensaje en un pergamino extraño con el sello del clan: "Segunda advertencia".

Para las otras naciones eso no había tenido ningún sentido, pero para el rubio Uzuamaki significaba que el tiempo comenzaba a terminarse y debían de accionar. Debía de solicitar ayuda a el resto de los países, no podía seguir lidiando con esto solo, sentía que era responsable de aquella especie de guerra.

Por su parte, Shikamaru se había sumergido en su propio caos. Habiendo aceptado ya sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, el lidiar con el luto de ella era todo un trabajo.

Se sentía patético teniendo celos de un fantasma.

Se dedicó a cumplir el rol de amigo, conforme con eso, durante los cuatro días posteriores a la llegada del escuadrón la visitó con frecuencia, quedandose a su lado hasta que la noche cayera; dando una caminata, cenando o compartiendo té.

Había descubierto que incluso en medio de todo eso, aunque estuviera con el cabello despeinado y las ojeras marcadas o sin arreglarse. Ella era simplemente hermosa.

Su personalidad era atrayente, parecía preocuparse por el resto del mundo pero manteniendo los límites entre su bienestar y los demás. Era alegre, espontánea, y a la vez seria y calculadora. Tenía muchas matices y no podía encontrar algo que no le gustara.

Sabía que en ese momento estaban en medio de la tormenta, debía esperar a que ella estuviera segura de abrir sus sentimientos a alguien más.

Todo parecía estar bien, al menos hasta que esa noche algo o más bien alguien, hizo que se replanteara su estrategia.

_Hurricane_

Las estrellas se alzaban en el manto obscuro de la noche, las farolas a penas iluminaban las calles de Konoha dandole una bella imagen del cielo nocturno. Caminaba relajado con las manos en los bolsillos, un sentimiento liberador había comenzado a invadir su sistema una vez que fue capaz de reconocer que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de Tenten. Esperaba que fuera donde fuera que la rubia problemática estaba, no estuviera enfadada con él.

Luego de unos minutos llegó a la residencia de su amiga, golpeó y espero unos segundos a que le atendiera.

—Ho- ¿Shino? —no quiso delatar su incredulidad, por lo que pasó saliva intentando borrar el sabor amargo que depronto había invadido su boca.

—Shikamaru, Tenten dijo que vendrías —el Aburame se movió de la puerta, entró sintiéndose ligeramente atraído por el olor a comida casera—. Está en la cocina.

Rodó los ojos, claro que estaba allí, sino no tendría que toparse con su tuerto rostro. Oh, eso había sonado grosero incluso para solo pensarlo.

—Claro —se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales, recapacitó cuando vio al castaño sentado en el sillón para dos, maldita sea—. Mn, ¿cómo está tu...?

No podía decir ojo, no seas estúpido Shikamaru, no lo tiene.

—Mejor —contestó de forma monótona—. Karin-san logró atenderlo a tiempo para que no se infectara.

La conversación se quedó allí, durante unos segundos se sumergieron en un silencio sumamente incómodo.

—¡Shika! —Tenten salió de la cocina luciendo un poco más arreglada de lo usual, eso hizo que se sintiera mal, ¿por qué lucía así de radiante? ¿era solo por la presencia del Aburame?—. Te estabamos esperando, recién puse la pasta, ¿eso está bien?

Tardó unos segundos en procesar lo dicho por la castaña, lentamente asintió, cegado por lo que supo reconocer como celos.

Ella se sentó junto a Shino, y no pudo evitar soltar mentalmente algunos impropios por su estupidez. No pudo evitar observar minuciosamente cada gesticulación que la experta en armas formulaba cada vez que hablaba con el Aburame, sus manos sobre el regazo, la forma en que pestañaba.

Se sentía como un acosador, maldita sea.

Pero es que se tomaban demasiadas libertades creyó, rozaban sus manos de vez en cuando, ella reía de sus comentarios estúpidos y no pudo evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. Esos minutos fueron eternos, hasta que ella se marchó de la habitación, fue entonces que pudo respirar con normalidad.

Si hubiera prestado atención, habría logrado percibir la mirada divertida del maestro de academia.

—Luce linda esta noche —comentó deliberadamente, el Nara sintió sus orejas arder por un momento.

—Supongo.

De nuevo silencio, minutos después Tenten apareció con una bandeja de pasta y salsa roja con albóndigas, ya había probado su comida, parecía tener un don innato para la cocina. Se sentaron, ellos dos en cada esquina y ella en medio, se sirvieron y agradecieron antes de comenzar a comer.

—Shino, ¿cómo están las cosas con Hanabi? —nunca en su vida había visto aquella expresión en el rostro del chico insecto, sus pómulos se habían ruborizado y prácticamente estuvo a punto de ahogarse con los fideos.

—¿Hana-bi? —repitió el castaño, algo avergonzado. Después de todo solo Kiba y ella conocían sus sentimientos respecto a la menor de las Hyuga, se habían vuelto cercanos con Tenten gracias a las lecciones que ella daba a veces en la academia, solo que hasta ese día no se había tomado la molestia de visitarla.

El Nara prestó atención genuina en la conversación en lugar de dedicarse a fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Tuvimos una cita antes de la misión—sabía que nada saldría de esa casa, por lo que no se molestó ante la presencia del pelo de piña—. Estuvo bien.

Shino no era el tipo de persona que se apresuraba, estaba conforme con solo tomar la mano de la muchacha cuando la acompañaba a su casa y con aquellos besos en la mejilla que nunca habían amenazado con llegar a algo más. Estaba esperando que la joven se sintiera segura con él para formalizar la relación.

El resto de la cena pasó rápido, hablaron de trivialidades y un poco sobre el asunto de los renegados, muy por arriba ya que no tenían intenciones de arruinar el ambiente ameno. Levantaron los platos y el Aburame se marchó bajo la excusa de la hora, Shikamaru agradeció internamente el gesto, había tenido tiempo de meditar sobre lo que había planeado y llegó a la conclusión de que la vida era muy corta, y aunque estaba dispuesto a esperar, no quería seguir callando lo que sentía.

Lavaron los trastes en silencio y luego se sentaron en la sala con tazas de té, uno junto al otro, su cuerpo desprendía un aura de incomodidad increíble y eso no pasó desapercibido para Tenten.

Lo miró dubitativa, ¿quizás había hecho algo que lo molesto? No lo creía, había estado así desde que llegó, con el cuerpo tenso y más callado de lo normal.

—Te ves —la voz aspera del Nara la sacó de su trance. El silencio volvió a reinar en el cuarto, parecía pensar en lo que iba a decir—, te ves bien hoy.

¿Bien? ¿Que significaba eso?

—¿Eh?

Las mejillas del joven se ruborizaron, entendió finalmente a que se refería y su cara también se encendió, ambos le dieron un sorbo al té de una forma extrañamente sincronizada. El estómago se le revolvió de repente y de pronto se sintió como una niña de 15 años otra vez.

—Gra-gracias.

—Siempre te ves así.

Quizás había sonado más estúpido de lo que creía, pero ella pareció comprender el significado de esas palabras ya que su rostro estaba de un rojo más intenso.

—Tenten.

Su voz sonó más apacible de lo que quiso, se miraron de reojo y el buscó valor en aquellos ojos achocolatados. Temía que los latidos de su corazón lo delataran, sabía que eso no era posible y aún así le daba miedo, no estaba seguro ahora de si ese era el momento indicado.

¿Y si no era capaz de corresponderle nunca? No podía martirizarse con eso, se regañó, podía vivir con el rechazó, lo que más le atemorizaba era que ya no fueran amigos. Verla sonreír le había dado suficiente fuerza para salir del poso obscuro, y si al menos era capaz de hacer lo mismo por ella entonces sería feliz.

Era consciente de que el amor que le tenía era muy diferente al que había sentido por Temari, no la veía como un reemplazo si no más como un nuevo comienzo, ella era quién había sanado sus heridas y sabía que nunca habían pensado en llegar a algo que no fuera una amistad.

Pero, ¿era correcto? Él sentía que así era.

Suspiró.

—Me gustas.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

¿Soy mala? (?)

Ni yo sé aún que le responderá Tenten, así que estoy ansiosa equisde.

Nos leemos.


	15. Sempiterno

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

_"Ese pequeño beso que me robaste, sostuvo mi corazón y mi alma."_

Bmth, deathbeds.

* * *

_—Me gustas._

Aquellas palabras habían sido dichas con tanta tranquilidad que le inquietó. Sus mejillas habían acumulado tanta sangre que sentía que el rostro estaba a punto de explotarle, sus manos temblaban a causa de los nervios; sostuvo su mirada en el rostro de su acompañante, buscando en su cara alguna señal de que eso era una broma.

—No tienes que responder.

Sabía que así era, pero quería hacerlo.

No estaba segura de que decirle, sus sentimientos eran un caótico enjambre que volaba entre recuerdos dolorosos y un presente no muy prometedor. No es cómo si nunca se hubiera planteado la posibilidad de que estuviera comenzando a sentir cosas por el Nara, Nendo le había servido para reflexionar, el deseo de verlo, como su tacto le quemaba y le ponía nerviosa sin razón aparente.

Cuando Hinata apareció frente a ella descartó todo tipo de inquietud, sentía que de darle una oportunidad a aquel anhelo estaría traicionando a Neji y a Temari; creer que los decepcionaría había sido suficiente motivo para alejarse de su reciente descubrimiento.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora, no sólo se trataba de si misma y los espíritus del pasado, los sentimientos de Shikamaru estaban también en juego y no se perdonaría el haberlo lastimado. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que hace a penas unos meses él había logrado salir del luto, por su parte a penas estaba comenzando a aceptar la idea de que el Hyuga ya no estaba con ella.

Aún era pronto, concluyó.

—Yo no sé.

—¿No sabes? —balbuceó confundido.

—Yo —pensó cual era la mejor manera de decirlo, deseaba esperar a que las heridas curaran para poder recibir de manera sana aquello que estaba comenzando a sugir—. Yo te quiero Shikamaru, pero aún no es momento.

Comprendió que aunque ella no correspondiera de la misma forma, esas palabras habían sido suficiente para aliviar la ansiedad que corría por sus venas. Se limitó a sonreirle levemente y tomó su mano con delicadeza.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí? —inquirió, seguro de sus palabras. La mujer asintió pausadamente apretando los labios—¿Pasa algo?

No supó responder eso.

Se inclinó sobre él, se miraron quedamente durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Llegó a sus oídos el latir impacible de su corazón en cuanto se deleitó con la visión de sus labios cerca de los suyos.

—Realmente te quiero —musitó. Con su mano izquiera acarició la mejilla del contrario, la derecha viajó hacía sus muslos y arrugó con sus dedos la tela negra de su pantalón.

Finalmente lo besó; él creyó que así sabía la eternidad.

_Hurricane_

El ambiente estaba tenso, los Kages miraban hacia el centro donde se hallaba sentado el joven Rokku amarrado en una silla con dos anbus a sus lados. Quienes a parte de estar resguardando la seguridad del criminal también cuidaban las espaldas del Hokage.

Cansada del silencio, la Tsuchikage golpeó su escritorio, sus facciones delataban su enojo. Su pueblo estaba siendo amenazado por la impertinencia de Konoha, y aunque consideraba al rubio un amigo cercano, era mucho más importante la seguridad de su gente. Sus escoltas se sobresaltaron al igual que el resto, manteniéndose en estado de alerta por si las cosas comenzaban a ponerse agresivas.

—¡No permitire que por tu ineptitud nos pongas en peligro! —manifestó con furia. Darui suspiró ante aquello, las reuniones eran tan fastidiosas, pero aunque le costara admitirlo, Kurotsuchi tenía razón.

—Por parte de Kumogakure, estamos a favor de entregarlo —mencionó con pereza, sin despegar el rostro de la palma de su mano.

—Apoyo la moción —secundo el Mizukage, quién había estado en silencio desde el comienzo de la junta, analizando las palabras del Hokage—. ¿Kazekage?

El pelirrojo miró la máscara felina del anbu, sabiendo a quién le pertenecía había comenzado a preguntarse si aportaría algo sobre el asunto.

—No creo que Naruto haya venido hasta aquí solo para soltarlo, debe tener algo en mente.

Rokku miró con diversión el rostro de cada uno, estaba deseoso de reunirse con su madre y hablarle de cada uno de ellos para luego ir a desmembrarlos sin piedad, disfrutaría de sus gritos de suplica, después de todo a sus ojos eran solo unos minúsculos insectos inútiles.

—Si —uno de los enmascarados golpeó la mandíbula del renegado dejandolo inconciente en el acto, esperaron unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar— . Tenemos un plan.

—¿Que tipo de plan? —cuestionó Chojuro.

—Vamos a entregarlo, así creeran que les tememos —habló el de máscara de zorro. Los anbus retiraron sus caretas, solo habían ido de esa forma para ocultar su identidad del pelirrojo. Kakashi extendió un mapa a lo largo de la mesa de Konoha haciendo que el resto de los Kages se pusieran de pie para observar con detenimiento las líneas trasadas sobre el—. Por lo que sabemos, hay un templo a las afueras de lo que antes se conocía como Yukigakure que pertenecía al clan, es de una deidad olvidada.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso? —interrumpió el Raikage, ganandose la atención de todos—¿De que nos servira esto?

—Si les hacemos creer que les tenemos miedo no esperaran que los ataquemos, de esta forma podremos detener sus asaltos de manera permanente y no solo reducirlos a un solo país —señaló un punto a las afueras del país de la primavera—. Tenemos un informante, creemos que están escondidos allí.

—¿Y como sabes que es fiable? —refutó Kurotsuchi.

—¿A caso tenemos otra opción? Estamos seguros de que una vez que tomen control del país del fuego, seguira alguno de ustedes.

Los presentes meditaron sobre aquello, parecía ser la mejor idea de todas en ese momento, puesto que los Sandorozu no parecían querer deternese realmente, tampoco podían arriesgarse a ser afectados por una plaga como esa.

—De acuerdo —contestaron a la vez.

Ahora solo quedaba comunicarse con Izumi para llevar a cabo su designio.

* * *

Notas finales del capítulo:

Es un capítulo corto, y aunque falta mucho para la finalización de la segunda parte de la historia, comenzamos a acercarnos al huracán (ahre).

Con respecto al otro fanfic, ¿sería mejor desarrollarlo en un universo alterno donde todos sean adolescentes normales o en el mundo ninja?

Sin más que decir gracias por seguir esta historia y nos leemos.


	16. Antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

* * *

Los lujos en aquel templo abandonado eran escasos, aunque tenía mas que suficiente con la alcoba privada confiada de que era algo temporal. Pese a que la tina se hallaba en el mismo espacio y a penas dividida por un biombo que poseía un amarillento gastado, se sentía sumamente cómoda, en poco tiempo se marcharian al país de la niebla, había otro templo olvidado que estaba siendo reformado por un puñado de séquitos.

El agua tibia acompañada de una infusión de jazmín hacia que sus poros eliminaran todo tipo de estrés.

Un suspiro brotó de sus labios, si tan solo le otorgaran lo que le pertenecía por derecho, no se vería obligada a enviar a su gente a asaltar y masacrar a quien se le cruzara. Realmente prefería hacer las cosas de manera pacífica, pero Konoha se lo estaba haciendo difícil.

Se habría conformado con permanecer en la sombras si no hubiera oído aquél desagradable rumor que se expandía por el país del fuego. Tiempo después de la guerra había llegado a ella el comentario de que un joven hombre perteneciente a un clan antiguo de la aldea escondida entre las hojas, sacrificó su vida por una mujer perteneciente a su mismo clan, con la diferencia que ella era de la rama principal.

La irá invadió su sistema, ¿cómo era posible que aún después de tantos años las cosas siguieran siendo igual?

Neji Hyuga era su nombre.

Sabía perfectamente que la muchacha no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en aquel puesto, pero el resto del pueblo y los miembros más antiguos del clan no permitían que las leyes se reformaran. Por ende las cosas seguirían siendo igual de injustas, habría quienes tendrían la suerte de tener respeto, un sustento económico y libertad; mientras estarían los que no gozarian de esos privilegios.

Comenzaría con quitarle lo material, aquello que dejaban a cuidado de los que serían las cabeceras de sus clanes; solo para demostrar lo indignos que eran de recibir tal honor. Luego, tomaría las cabezas de cada anciano, joven y niño que apoyara aquella división espantosa; pero antes de eso debía hacer que le temieran, que su nombre no pudiera ser pronunciado mas que por ella misma ante el respeto y miedo que le tendrían, debía derrotar a los Kages.

Y gracias a la ineptitud de su vástago, lo lograría.

El sonido de la puerta la quitó de su trance, notó que el agua ya estaba helada y sus dedos no habían tardado en demostrar que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en la tina.

—Mi señora —una mujer joven de cabellos verdosos se acercó con la cabeza gacha, entre sus manos llevaba un pergamino atado cuidadosamente con un lazo rojo—. Han dejado esto en el lugar que indicó.

Su rostro se cubrió de un rubor en cuanto Izumi salió de detrás del biombo con la piel expuesta, las gotas que caían de su cuerpo golpeaban silenciosamente el tapiz color hueso que habían puesto.

—Jimora cariño, dame esa toalla —indicó distraidamente un mueble en la habitación. Posteriormente la envolvió con ella recibiendo como recompensa un suave beso en la sien—. Vete

Dejó el pergamino sobre el mismo mueble del que había tomado la toalla y se marchó feliz, la mujer a pesar de sus años conservaba una piel casi tersa y la misma belleza que la caracterizaba en su juventud. Por esa razón y la fuerza que poseía, sus esbirros consideraban que cualquier gesto de gratitud de su parte implicaba ser dignos de estar en su ejército.

Caminó hacía una ventana, el sol comenzaba esconderse y una leve brisa removía la copa de los árboles.

—Sin duda disfrutarías esta vista, Ryu.

_Hurricane_

En dos semanas seis escuadrones se verían en Bara, un pueblo a las afueras del País de la Primavera. Desde allí partirían en busca del dichoso templo, con la esperanza de acabar con ellos.

Cada equipo estaría liderado por alguien seleccionado específicamente por un Kage o por ellos mismos, el restante estaría a cargo de Karin Uzumaki que a pesar de su embarazo había insistido en ayudar tras las heridas que había presentado la mujer Haruno, se vería acompañada de dos ninjas médicos más y dos guardias, incluido su esposo.

El escuadrón de Konoha estaba conformado por Tenten, Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Genma y Karui Akimichi, obviamente en compañía del Hokage. Nanami acompañaría al Kazekage y Kankuro en su propio equipo, intentando serle fiel a sus raíces.

Cada país estaba expectante a su manera, el lugar de entrega era cerca del templo pero lo mejor era tener el terreno estudiado para inclinar el juego a su favor, por esa razón Kumo enviaría, días antes de los escuadrones que harían el ataque, un equipo que se encargara de analizar cada parte del campo de batalla; así podrían elaborar una mejor estrategia. Habían obtenido más información tras su reunión gracias al primogénito de Izumi.

Durante el tiempo en el que estuvieron escondidos habían reclutando gente de diversos lugares, era por esa razón que habían podido distribuirse tan rápidamente. Ninjas que habían abandonado su pueblo en busca de justicia por mano propia, gente deseosa de poder o simplemente por odio hacía sus clanes.

Debían estar preparados para lo que fuere.

Konoha era quien permanecía más temerosa, quizás no tanto por los civiles si no más aquellos que pertenecían a la división shinobi o quienes tenían familia allí, dadas las bajas o daños colaterales que habían sufrido tras enfrentarse al clan.

Shikamaru era consciente de que el tiempo pactado por la mujer no era más que una muestra de poder, sabía que mientras más tardaran en entregar al muchacho, se potenciarian los robos y por ende los intercambios entre países seguirían sin ocurrir a menos que los mercaderes pagaran protección, pero ni siquiera de esa forma se sentían seguros.

Quería demostrar su punto, y ellos no podían objetar nada.

Se había prometido a si mismo no abrumarse en el momento de la pelea, esta vez tenía a quién proteger, no quería arriesgarse a perder nuevamente a alguien. Por eso había estado entrenando arduamente junto con la experta en armas y ocasionalmente con Lee (lo que hizo que se preguntara como es que Tenten le seguía el paso), pese a que su cuerpo le exigía un respiro entre tanto trabajo, la mujer no le daba tregua alguna.

—Vamos, levanta tu culo perezoso del suelo —la castaña lo observaba desde arriba, el sudor descendía por su cuello, colandose por debajo de la tela que se ceñía a su abdomen. Pasó saliva, aunque ella no lo notara, era una mujer sumamente atractiva.

—Me siento a gusto —farfulló con pereza luego de un rato, sintiendo como una ligera brisa removia su cabello, cerró los ojos gozando del descanso que su compañera le estaba dando. Sintió como la joven dejaba caer todo su peso a su lado, entre abrió los ojos para observarla, últimamente lo hacía seguido.

—Solía venir aquí con Neji —en sus palabras ya no se encontraba rastro de dolor alguno, si no más bien nostalgia—. Me apaleaba demasiado —bromeó.

—No solía entrenar con Temari —comentó, temía que el hablar de ellos abriera la herida—. Jugabamos al shogi, mucho.

—Nunca lo he jugado —se miraron durante unos segundos— ¿La extrañas?

El cielo estrellado comenzo a alzarse lentamente, el calor se vio reemplazado por una ventisca fresca y el tranquilo canto de los grillos.

—Ya no de la misma manera.

—Yo igual.

Se recostó a su lado, procurando que sus hombros se rozaran levemente, extendió su mano para alcanzar la del muchacho y entrelazó sus dedos. El palpitar de su corazón era apacible, se sentía como si las piezas estuvieran por fin en su lugar, aquél vacío ya no existía.

—¿Me enseñarias a jugar shogi?

—Me gustaría.

_Hurricane_

—Disfrutaré mucho el deshollarte —murmuró con vos cansina. Los párpados le pesaban, dormir durante esos días había sido sumamente incómodo, lo mantenían encadenado con los brazos tendidos hacía arriba, el resto de su cuerpo se hallaba libre y por suerte estaba sentado; pero las piernas estaban entumesidas y las muñecas le dolían—. No tanto como a la rubia, quizás antes de matarla me la folle —relamió sus labios para molestar más a Nanami, quién a diferencia de lo que él creía no le prestaba demasiada atención.

Las celdas actualmente estaban vacías, había dos guardias más arriba custodiado la entrada y ella estaba junto a la puerta del pelirrojo. Llevaba allí al rededor de 54 horas, desde que habían llegado de la reunión no se había apartado, la cabeza le dolía y el estómago le crujia, su reemplazo se había marchado en cuanto le dijo que aún le quedaban energías, ahora le parecía que fue una mala idea.

Quería creer que a pesar de todo su familia (o lo que quedaba de ella) no estaba del todo perdida, quizás después de tantos años serían capaces de reivindicarse y hacer lo correcto; pero ya no era una cría, no podía perder tiempo creyendo que mágicamente el mundo ninja estaría en paz, que se casaría con un hombre o una mujer lo suficientemente agradable y adoptaría un millar de gatos.

—Perra, ¿me estás escuchando? —lo miró por sobre el hombro y extendió una sonrisa falsamente agradable a pesar de que el no veía su rostro.

—No estúpido, no te he escuchado, tu voz es sumamente irritante.

El joven pareció indignado por esa respuesta, la mujer enmascarada era sumamente grosera, como le gustaría enseñarle a respetar a un hombre como él.

Estaba dispuesto a soltar insultos hacía su persona cuando dos figuras masculinas aparecieron al pie de la escalera, solo uno camino hacía ellos, logró reconocerlo como el otro guardia que lo había custodiado en esa reunión.

—Debes descansar —no distinguía sus facciones pero estaba seguro de que la fémina se encontraba molesta—. Él hará la guardia.

—No necesito que alguien más lo vigile, puedo hacerlo yo.

—Fue una orden —no escuchó una replica de su parte, por lo que sonrió con malicia y acercó su rostro un poco más hacia las rejas.

—Alguien debía de enseñarle modales a la zorra —Kakashi lo miró con recelo, sin embargo no respondió nada. Se marcharon de las celdas escuchando las risas del muchacho de fondo.

_Hurricane_

No le apetecía cocinar esa noche, por lo que simplemente optó por un ramen instantaneo que encontró al fondo de la alacena, luego de verificar su fecha de caducidad, se concentró en prepararlo mientras Shikamaru tomaba una ducha en su baño.

Creía que las cosas se estaban desarrollando algo rápido, pese a que no se habían besado desde la primera vez. Dormían en la misma cama abrazados, cenaban juntos y ocasionalmente daban un paseo; había hecho un espacio en su placard dónde habían dos mudas de ropa del azabache; no se tomaban de las manos al caminar pero rozaban sus dedos casualmente. Se miraban durante largos perdiodos de tiempo y el silencio nunca se volvía incómodo; mientras ella le sacaba filo a sus armas, él leía algun libro o dormitaba a su lado.

Se sentía bien, pensó, y aunque a penas entrablaran contacto físico, emocionalmente se sentía muy unida a él. Era pronto para comenzar una relación propiamente dicha, aunque quizás nunca le pusieran nombre a aquello realmente, pero podrían dar el siguiente paso de manera segura.

Escuchó el agua de la regadera detenerse al mismo tiempo que terminaba su platillo, tomó dos tazones y volcó la comida en ellos, se encaminó a la cocina con la cena en sus manos y la depositó en la mesa. El Nara salió minutos después, se sentó frente a ella y agradecieron los alimentos antes de dar el primer bocado.

Comieron en silencio, ambos se veían sumamente agotados, así que tras terminar de comer el Nara se encargó de lavar los platos en lo que ella se bañaba. Salió envuelta en una toalla y se dirigió al cuarto donde Shikamaru la esperaba, desvío la mirada en cuanto ella comenzó a vestirse, le daba la impresión de que si la observaba se molestaría con él y las cosas acabarían allí. Sintió el otro lado de la cama hundirse, las mantas aun estaban a sus pies, lo único acomodado eran las sábanas y las almohadas; días atrás descubrió que la castaña era casi tan desordenada como él, ambos le daban crédito a la pereza.

Apagó el velador cuando ella se acomodó a su lado, la envolvió entre sus brazos y la acercó a su pecho. Adoraba el silencio que se formaba entre ellos, quizá para cualquiera sería molesto y monótono, pero ellos no ya que lograban entenderse sin palabras y ella parecía disfrutar eso tanto como él.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir en la tranquilidad de lo que ahora sentía su hogar, pero esto se vió opacado en cuanto la luz del otro velador se encendió.

La mujer se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, lo miró con traquilidad.

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.

Y después de tanto tiempo, recordó como se sentía el miedo fuera del campo de batalla.


	17. Inefable

**Disclaimer:**

ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

El capítulo va a tener puro contenido ShikaTen, luego de esto se va a desarrollar la trama normal.

* * *

Se encontraban apoyados contra el respaldo de la cama, acobijados por una manta color gris con detalles en blanco. El reloj sobre el buró a unos metros de ellos indicaban las diez y media de la noche mientras soltaba un tic-tac constante que comenzaba a irritarle al azabache.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —murmuró finalmente, intentando localizar la mano de la joven debajo de las sábanas, entrelazó sus dedos con la esperanza de que ello acallara el palpitar incesante de su corazón, lo logró.

—Sobre nosotros —le dedicó una mirada avergonzada, no estaba segura de que decirle, sólo sentía la necesidad de que las cosas se volvieran más claras entre ellos—. Es decir, ¿qué haremos? ¿Qué hay de Temari? ¿No te incómoda que fuéramos mejores amigas? —tomó un poco de aire antes de seguir— ¿Qué soy yo para ti, Shikamaru? ¿Un reemplazo? ¿Me quieres?

Quiso gritarle que si, que la quería cómo a nadie, pero quizá eso la espantara. Acarició su mano con la yema de sus dedos y se inclinó sobre ella para besar su frente.

—Quiero creer Temari podrá perdonarme —intentó ser comprensivo, era lógico para él que le surgieran dudas relacionadas a la rubia—. Sobre su amistad, estoy seguro de que ninguno buscaba esto —la castaña asintió, apoyó su mejilla sobre su hombro— ¿Qué hay de ti Tenten? ¿Cómo te sientes conmigo?

—Feliz —se sorprendió a si misma con esa palabra, ambos se sonrojaron. No es que no fuera cierto, pero creía que era demasiado reconocerlo—. Me siento bien contigo, es diferente, supongo.

—Entiendo —acarició su cabello, se quedaron en silencios durante unos segundos, meditanto sobre el paso siguiente—. Nunca te vería como un reemplazo.

—Lo sé, me preocupa que los demás lo crean.

—¿Y eso qué importa?

—No lo sé —se apartó de él para mirarlo—. Pero no quiero que el resto nos perciba como, bueno, si solo estuvieramos juntos por no estar sólos.

—¿Estamos juntos? —repitió con diversión, como respuesta recibió silencio—. Era broma.

—Eso fue vergonzoso —ella rió, le acarició la mejilla con lentitud, estudiando cada facción de su rostro—. Quiero que te quedes aquí.

—No me iré a ningún lado.

—No me refiero a eso —negó con la cabeza, se acomodó nuevamente contra el respaldo de la cama, se podía oir como la brisa movía las copas de los árboles—. No estoy segura de que pasara en la misión —supo a que se refería con eso, también había pensado en ello—, mientras me duchaba pensé en que quizás, nosotros, podríamos ser co-como um —lo último lo susurró, el menor levantó las cejas intrigado.

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

—Cómo pareja —farfulló desviando la vista—. Puede que sea apresurado, pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Si fuera una persona mucho más expresiva como Naruto o Lee, seguro la hubiera tomado entre sus brazos y gritado lo que sentía allí mismo, sin importarle despertar a la gente de los hogares continuos. Pero no era exactamente ese tipo de persona, y aunque la felicidad lo invadiera los actos de romanticismo le daban cierta pereza, así que se limitó a sonreirle ladidamente mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano.

—Te quiero Shikamaru —el ritmo de su corazón se volvió más rápido, sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago y por unos segundos, pensó que el mundo se percibía más cálido.

—¿Puedo besarte?

—Me ofendería que no lo hicieras —contestó con diversión. Se apresuró a enredar sus dedos entre sus hebras castañas y la acercó a su rostro, se deleitó con la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos y el maravilloso sabor de la eternidad que guardaba en ella.

Esa noche no se permitió explorar mucho más allá de su boca. Tras años de soledad, ambos sentían que la vida les sonreía de nuevo.


	18. Megumi, la niña problemática

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

No influye demasiado, este capítulo y el siguiente son más que nada relleno dado que tienen pocas cosas relevantes y más bien contienen como se están preparando para atacar a Izumi.

No se me ocurría un título equisde.

* * *

El calendario sobre la cama señalaba una semana antes de la misión. Ese martes el frío calaba hasta los huesos, era cómo si estuviera preparandose para lo que se avecinaba.

Se quedó recostado en la cama, observando minuciosamente a la mujer que se encontraba en la bara que dividía la cocina con el resto de la casa, creyó que su ropa le sentaba bien a pesar de que le quedaba exageradamente grande.

—Debo ir a la arena —comentó, el peliplata se incorporó haciendo que su torso desnudo se expusiera al clima helado. No quería, últimamente sus encuentros furtivos se habían vuelto más rutinarios de lo que le gustaría reconocer, desde aquél día en las celdas algo había cambiado, si es que no tuvo lugar mucho antes de que lo notara—. Debo planear algo con Kankuro, para asegurar la protección de Gaara-sama.

—Está bien —hizo una mueca de desagrado, no tenía mucho que decir—. Todo saldrá bien Nanami—afirmó, intentando amenar el ambiente.

—No estoy segura —se acercó a la cama con una lista en sus manos, señaló las cosas que la mujer había robado y posteriormente las ubicaciones—. Mira, yo sé que tiene más personas en su poder, pero no tiene sentido que solo la obedezcan por un par de miseros objetos, no muchos clanes tienen cosas importantes como los Hyuga o los Uchiha. En realidad, si lo analizas bien, también ha atacado gente influyente en los países, incluso si no son shinobis —observó la caligrafía desprolija de la chica, meditando lo que le estaba diciendo.

—¿Quierés decir que no tiene interés en lo que robo?

—Creo que no monetariamente —se miraron unos segundos, pensando en lo extraño que se volvía todo lo relacionado a esa mujer. Kakashi recordó aquello que le había dicho Tenten, que la mujer había estado vociferando cosas sobre los clanes de Konoha, como si tuviera un rencor particular con ellos, ilógico si tenían en cuenta que ella había sido del país del viento.

No deseaba darle más vueltas al asunto, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

—Te ves muy atractiva cuando piensas —bromeó. Se ganó un golpe por parte de la castaña, quién a pesar de su molestia,estaba más apenada de lo que aparentaba.

—Te estoy hablando de algo serio, idiota —comenzó a repasar los acontecimientos en silencio, no entendía bien a lo que querían llegar sólo con los robos masivos. Aún más, no lograba comprender porque la entrega se haría cerca de donde se suponía estaban ellos, ni porque en un lugar tan lejano, algo no cuadraba del todo.

El hombre se aburrió de verla batallar con sus especulaciones, la acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello, acariciando el interior de sus muslos con vehemencia.

—B-basta Kakashi —gimoteó. Sus pechos se vieron apresados por las asperas manos del albino, poco a poco comenzaron a nublarse sus ideas—. Ah, de acuerdo —rezongó—. Unos minutos.

Permitió que el libido la venciera por esa vez, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse por lo que vendría.

_[**Hurricane**]_

Las manos de Karin estaban envueltas en un tono verdoso, acariciaban su espalda con cuidado de no rozar fuertemente ninguna herida. Aunque hubiera sanado en su mayoría, las cicatrices seguían viéndose dolorosas, el tacto de la tela le hacía arrugar el ceño y gimotear por lo bajo, no quería ni imaginar el dolor de los demás, si ella había sido una de las menos heridas junto a la anbu castaña.

La pelirroja podía sentir la incomodidad que emanaba el cuerpo de la Haruno, seguramente le era molesto ser atendida por ella, aún más a sabiendas que sus dotes en el área médica era excepcionalmente torpes a comparación de los de ella o la Yamanaka.

—No es necesario que asistas a la misión —murmuró Sakura una vez que dejó de sentir el tacto en su espalda—. No deberías exponerte al peligro.

—No te preocupes —quería decirle que lo que la había motivado a enlistarse fue el ver su cuerpo herido en la camilla del hospital, que sentía una enorme empatía por ella—. Puedo serles útil, no soy tan buena cómo tú con respecto a la medicina pero —la de cabellos rosas comenzó a vestirse aún dandole la espalda. A veces lograba recordar claramente la primera vez que la vió, había sentido mucha pena por ella—, sin duda mis habilidades sensoriales serán muy utiles para ellos.

—Estoy segura de que si —nadie sabía que Sasuke la había buscado únicamente por pedido de la pelirroja, había visto el amor inyectado en sus ojos aquella vez que casi muere a causa del Uchiha. Sakura estaba agradecida por ello, había sido capaz de demostrarse a si misma que lo había olvidado después de tanto tiempo, no la merecía—, gracias Karin.

—Fue un placer Sakura-san.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con Hinata e Ino en el proceso, les sonrió levemente sintiendo como la tensión se disipaba en el aire. Cerró la entrada tras ella y se acercó a sus amigas que hablaban amenamente.

—Chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Revisión —respondió la peliazul—. Ino-chan llevará a cabo el parto.

—¿Qué te parece frentona? —la rubia se veía alegre por ello. Por su parte, los partos no le gustaban demasiado, prefería volcar su talento en otras áreas.

—Espero que el bebé no quede atorado, puerca —se miraron con recelo, Hinata podía jurar que rayos brotaban de sus ojos. Parecía ser que nada había cambiado.

—Frente de marquesina.

—Cerda.

—¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES CERDA PELO DE CHICLE?!

—Oh, vaya, parece que ustedes dos no pueden comportarse ni siquiera en el hospital —Tenten se acercó de la mano con una niña que tenía un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, tenía un rastro de lágrimas en las mejilla y un chichón asomandose por debajo de su escaso flequillo.

—Tenten, ¿cómo estás? —la Hyuga pareció alegre de que interrumpieran las absurda pelea, los gritos de las otras dos cesaron al ver a la cuarta integrante de su grupo.

—Bien, tuvimos un pequeño problema con el tiro al blanco, ¿verdad Megumi? —la pequeña se vió avergonzada por el comentario, asintió con las mejillas encendidas—. Shino me pidió que diera una clase especial, parece ser que no se le da tan bien exponer con armas —miró a las mujeres frente a ellas con curiosidad— ¿Ustedes bien?

—Podríamos continuar esta charla luego, ¿no les parece? —sugirió la rubia—. En la parrilla.

—Suena cómo una gran idea, ¿a las ocho? —respaldó Sakura, recibió un asentimiento por parte de las demás y se despidieron. La experta en armas se marchó con la pequeña Megumi, debía llevarla a su casa para informarle a sus padres sobre lo ocurrido en clase, temía que se enfadaran con ella, nunca había tenido ningún accidente durante alguna clase y esto era nuevo.

Luego de unos minutos llegó a la residencia, esperó a que la atendieran pero nadie salió.

—¿Tus padres trabajan Megumi-chan? —cuestionó.

—Solo papá, pero mamá a veces va a ayudar a mi tía en su tienda —la mayor proceso la información lentamente, y optó por llevarla a su hogar ya que hacia mucho frío para esperar en la calle.

—Ven, ¿quieres conocer mi casa? —la pequeña asintió emocionada, comenzó a divagar sobre el aspecto de la vivienda, ¿a caso viviría con Shino-sensei? ¡¿Tendrían hijos?! Seguramente si, la maestra Tenten lucía muy maternal desde su perspectiva, así que seguro era una muy buena mamá. Caminaron en silencio, no tardaron demasiado en llegar, se quitaron los zapatos en la entrada y la hizo sentarse en la sala mientras preparaba chocolate.

En la pared había algunas fotos y cuadros coloridos. Inspeccionó los muebles y las flores que adornaban la mesita de café, se puso se pie y comenzó a tantear los libros en la estantería con su único brazo sano, deseaba abrirlos pero le costaría mucho hacerlo. De pronto oyó el ruido de unas llaves en la puerta, se sentó rápidamente en el lugar que le habían indicado y se dedicó a observar a la persona que ingresaba a la casa de su maestra.

—¡Usted no es Shino-sensei! —acusó. Shikamaru observó al renacuajo que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de su novia, ah, esa palabra sonaba también en su mente. Aguarden, ¿desde cuando había una niña en la casa?— ¡OH! Usted debe ser el mejor amigo gay de la maestra —eso parecía ser bastante lógico en la mente de Megumi, si no había hijos, seguro Shino aún no se le había confesado a la castaña, y ella debía vivir con su mejor amigo gay que luego la ayudaría a prepararse para su cita con el maestro. ¡Tal como en las películas que veía con su madre!

Un tic nervioso se apoderó de su ceja, estaba dispuesto a soltar un diccionario de insultos hacía la pequeña cuando Tenten atravesó el arco que dividía la sala de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes de lo que olía a chocolate caliente.

—Shika, volviste antes —se acercó a él para depositar un cálido beso en su mejilla, le sonrió—. Ella es Megumi, tuvimos un accidente en la clase —le extendió una de las tazas y la menor la tomó con efusividad—, en un rato la llevaré a su casa, no había nadie cuando fuimos.

Se sentó junto a la niña, él comenzó a quitarse el abrigo y posteriormente los zapatos, se sentó en el sofá individual y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —el Nara se había estado pasando la semana intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido y comenzó a desarrollar un rol en su clan tal como le había pedido su madre, también se pasaba las tardes en la torre Hokage junto a Naruto archivando papeleo y demás, comenzaba a creer que eso de ser un miembro productivo de la sociedad era algo sumamente problemático.

—Bien —cerró los ojos, el sueño invadió su sistema, sus músculos comenzaron a relajarse.

—Tenten-sensei, ¿le gusta Shino? —abrió abruptamente los ojos, ¿qué había dicho?

—¿D-disculpa?

—Si usted y el maestro Shino se gustan, ¿cuántos hijos van a tener?

—A mi no me gusta Shino, Megumi-chan.

—Ah, ¿no? —pensó durante unos segundos, bebiendo ocasionalmente su chocolate—. Pues debería, son muy lindos.

—Megumi, yo ya tengo novio.

Las mejillas de la niña se tiñeron de rojo, así que era eso, pues seguro era un chico genial, casi tanto como el Hokage.

—¿Y quién es?

—Soy yo —interrumpió el azabache, con evidente fastidio en su voz.

—No, claro que no.

—¿Qué quieres decir mocosa? —se inclinó levemente, apoyando sus brazos sobre sus muslos y la observó furibundo.

—Tenten-san no puede salir con alguien que tiene peinado de niña.

Oh, no. No había dicho eso, ¿verdad?

_[**Hurricane**]_

Los padres de la niña no habían parecido demasiado preocupados por la fractura, por lo contrario la habían calmado diciendo que era muy usual en la pequeña golpearse a la hora de entrenar o de hacer simples labores domésticas, era muy torpe, concluyó.

Luego de eso se preparó para la cena con las chicas, el Nara no le dió importancia y le dijo que cenaría viendo la televisión, aparato que habían comprado hace unos días bajo la insistencia del azabache que decía que tenía que ser un poco más moderna y rellenar algunos espacios de su casa con electrodomésticos.

Llegó a eso de las ocho y media, las ubicó en una mesa alejada con una botella de sake en medio y cuatro vasos llenos.

—Siento haber tardado tanto, Megumi me dió algunos problemas —rió avergonzada, recordando la discusión que había tenido con su pareja que lejos de actuar como acostumbraba había adoptado una actitud sumamente infantil.

—No te preocupes, acabamos de ordenar —dijo la peliazul, se sentó junto a ella mientras las otras dos debatían sobre algo relacionado a un vestido turquesa.

—¿Qué tal el embarazo, Hina-chan?

—Llevadero, Boruto era más exigente; ya sabes, por los antojos y demás —acarició su vientre cariñosamente, la castaña pensó que era la imagen más tierna que había visto en su vida— ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Shikamaru?

—Así que es cierto —interrumpió Ino, al parecer su discusión había terminado hace unos segundos. Sakura las observaba expectantes, había oído aquella notica por Lee, quién los había encontrado tomados de la mano en el supermercado—. Y yo que no le creía a Choji.

—Uh —se ruborizó y rascó su mejilla tímidamente, aún no se sentía del todo lista para hablar de su relación con el resto, aunque las cosas no habían cambiado a pesar del título, estaba segura de que el resto de las personas lo verían más serio de lo que realmente era—. S-si, nosotros...

—No tienes que aclararlo —insistió la rubia, extendió su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la suya—, estoy feliz de que Shika haya encontrado lo que le faltaba, me agrada que seas tú Tenten —en su pecho se extendió una sensación ajena a ella—. Realmente espero que sean felices.

—I-Ino, yo —balbuceó, recuperó la compostura—. Muchas gracias, me hacía falta escuchar eso.

—No hay de que —se mantuvo en silencio, lentamente alejó su mano—. Ahora dinos, ¿qué tal es en la cama?

—¡Ino!

* * *

Ah, Ino siendo, bueno, Ino.

El siguiente capítulo será el mismo martes en que partirán hacia (insertar aquí tono dramático) lo desconocido.

Lo de Nanami y Kakashi no lo tenía del todo previsto, en realidad la idea sería que fuera un ShikaNami y un KakaTen pero miren pues, me encontré shippeando fuerte al chico sombra y a la experta en armas jsjs. Así que dije "pues nada, ni pedo", y ahí están, no como pareja si no más bien cómo amigos con beneficios y pretendo dejarlos así por un largo tiempo. ?)

Sin más que decir, nos leemos.


	19. En medio del huracán

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

"..." significa que hay escenas superpuestas, es decir, que pasan al mismo tiempo en distintos lugares.

* * *

Bara los recibió con una ligera brisa que parecía transportar el aroma de las flores que rodeaban el pequeño pueblo. Habían llegado de manera simultánea, desde la noche anterior habían arribado el pueblo con sigilo; Sunagakure fue el último, Kankuro estaba en la cabecera del escuadrón, Yukata y Matsuri cubrían la espalda de Gaara mientras que Nanami corría a su lado como perro con un jutsu de transformación.

Cuando llegaron Karin Uzumaki se hallaba preparando un campamento que funcionaría como la sala médica, Sasuke la vigilaba de cerca, sus facciones delataban su claro fastidio, seguramente no deseaba estar allí. Shikamaru planeaba una estrategia en compañía de algunos shinobis, un mapa se extendía a lo largo de la mesa, algunos puntos se encontraban señalados, unos ninjas de Iwagakure repartían micrófonos con la intención de que se mantuvieran en contacto en todo momento.

Una hora y media fue necesaria para que terminaran de alistarse. Genma y Tenten se quedarían junto al Uchiha para proteger el campamento, el resto del equipo de Konoha se adentró en el bosque con los demás.

Rokku no podía ver nada, le habían vendado los ojos y lo habían trasladado como si fuera un saco de papas; estaba ansioso de reencontrarse con su madre, podría decirle al fin todo lo que había descubierto, bueno, eran tan solo vanalidades, pero ella estaría orgullosa de él. Necesitaba que lo estuviera.

Sintió finalmente, como era dejado solo entre los frondosos árboles, a pesar de ello seguía percibiendo la presencia del resto a su alrededor. Observandolo desde lejos.

—Pronto verás a tu familia de nuevo —reconoció esa voz como la del Hokage, no estaba muy lejos de él.

—No necesito tener una conversación sin sentido.

—No es lo que pretendía, Rokku.

Se sumergieron en un silencio incómodo. El viento movía la copa de los árboles, la ventisca suave se sincronizaba con el apacible cantar de los pajaros.

Desde la profundidad del bosque, la figura de Izumi se alzó con elegancia, el mentón alto y la postura recta, traía un kimono verde con detalles en blanco, parecía camuflarse graciosamente con el paisaje.

—Hokage, es un placer conocerlo en persona —dió una reverencia exagerada con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro—. Cómo ha cumplido con su parte, yo dejaré de asaltar a sus amados _pueblerinos_ —se incorporó con pereza, se colocó una mano en la cintura para mirar a su primogénito—. Hijo, ven.

Naruto observó a Rokku acercarse torpemente hacía la mujer, con pasos cortos y zigzagueantes.

Desde detrás de un gran sauce, Kakashi tuvo un mal presentimiento.

[**...**]

Los equipos de Kiri e Iwa se vieron sorprendidos en su propia emboscada. Los esbirros de Izumi estaban esperandolos dentro del templo, aunque a penas los igualaban en número, pudieron desarmarlos rápidamente, dos de los shinobis enviados por Chojuro fueron lesionados de gravedad y se desangraban en el suelo, la situación no era favorable para los invasores.

—Kirigakure no Jutsu —un hombre de aspecto mayor creó una neblina espesa que comenzó a expandirse en el reducido espacio.

—Vamos, hay que huir y avisar al resto —murmuró uno de los de Iwa, temblando.

—¡No podemos dejarlos! —dijo otro, refiriéndose a los heridos.

—Terminaremos como ellos, si no lo hacemos idiota —lo sujetó bruscamente del traje, gruñendo como bestia.

—Quién diría que hay tanta escoria en Iwa, cobardes—musitó una voz ronca detrás de ellos—. Ya recuerdo porque me marché de allí.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—No se preocupen —interrumpió una voz femenina—, pronto estarán con sus _amigos._

[_Hurricane_]

El silencio no era exactamente un buen presagio dentro de su hogar, la risa de Boruto no delataba su ubicación dentro de la casa y eso comenzaba a inquietarla.

—¿Boruto? —comenzó buscando en la sala, en el comedor y en el patio, no halló nada—. Boruto, no es gracioso —el vientre comenzaba a dolerle, era como si su propio cuerpo estuviera advirtiendole sobre la situación.

[**...**]

Cuándo encontró a Omoi en su despacho con el rostro inclinado sobre su escritorio, notó que algo no andaba bien. Todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, apretó los puños dispuesto darle una tunda a cualquiera que se le acercara.

—¿Omoi? —se acercó con cautela, la piel se le había erizado.

[**...**]

—¡¿Mei-sama?! —el corazón le latía desenfrenado, hace media hora estaba golpeando la puerta de la habitación. La mujer no contestaba desde el otro lado y comenzaba a preocuparse. Se apartó de la puerta exhausto—. Romperé la puerta, Mei-sama.

[**...**]

—No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí —la azabache levantó la cabeza, observando el otro lado de la habitación—, cumplí con lo prometido.

—Verás —la voz de la mujer tenía una entonación casi irónica, hablaba con burla hacia ella—. El problema está en que no me importa, Kurotsuchi —la Tsuchikage entonces comprendió, que aquellas promesas habían sido vacías. No planeaba dejarlos en paz, aunque entregaran a su hijo, aunque hubiera traicionado a la alianza con la esperanza de que su gente estuviera a salvo—. La gente como tú bueno, es basura y a mi personalmente me molesta su edor —sujetó con firmeza el abanico detrás de su espalda—. Nadie te extrañará, cariño.

[**...**]

—Mamá —una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, estiró las manos amarradas hacia ella con la intención de tocar su rostro. Estaba con ella, después de semanas, volvía a escuchar su voz.

De haber visto la expresión en el rostro de la mujer habría notado que no se encontraba feliz de verlo, por lo contrario, sus ojos tenían un brillo de tristeza, impropios de la matriarca del clan.

—Rokku —su voz sonó muy diferente de cómo la recordaba, más juvenil. En ese instante, los shinobis se dieron cuenta que las cosas no cuadraban en lo absoluto. El pelirrojo detuvo su andar de golpe.

—¿Jimora?

—Lo siento, señor —dichas esas palabras, desenfundó su katana e hizo un corte horizontal sobre su garganta; su cuerpo cayó inerte sobre el pasto y su cabeza rodó hasta sus pies. El jutsu se deshizo tras esto, una mujer joven de cabellos verdosos se presentó ante los ojos atónitos de los ninjas, las lágrimas caían sin control por sus mejillas—. Q-que no quedé ni uno vivo, excep-excepto los Kages—titubeó. Fueron rodeados de repente, las cosas habían salido peor de lo que esperaban.

[_Hurricane]_

Siempre había pensando que la muerte era dolorosa, que la mejor forma de morir sería durmiendo en su cama tras años como regente. Sin embargo aquella situación no se asemejaba ni un poco a lo que había pensado. Izumi, la verdadera, la observaba con regocijo sentada sobre el escritorio. Su ropa tenía algunas manchas de sangre pertenecientes a ella.

—¿Cómo se siente morir sabiendo que tu gente te odiará por ser solo una larva? Porque eso les diré, que los traicionaste, que preferías morir a dar la cara por ellos —quiso gritar, pero el sonido quedó atorado en su garganta—. Tú no debías morir primero, ¿sabes? Tenía que ser Gaara, pero el muy maldito iría con sus estúpidos shinobis, los demás eran muy difíciles para ir sólo de frente; pero tú, oh, tú venderías tu alma solo para asegurar tu trasero —sintió frío, casi tanto como el peso de esas palabras estrujando su corazón—. Habría sido estúpido de mi parte no aprovecharlo —sus latidos fueron cesando lentamente, y sobre aquél suelo escarlata, Izumi observó el cuerpo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

[**...**]

Lo único que se podía escuchar era su llanto casi ahogado, sostenía contra si el cuerpo helado de la mujer a quién sin nunca decirlo, había amado como madre. Su rostro lucía tranquilo, sus ojos cerrados le daban un aspecto casi vivo, como si solo estuviera durmiendo.

Le dolió que no fuera así, a lo largo de su abdomen se extendía una profunda herida, la sangre teñia sus sabanas blancas y su vestido azulado.

—Mei-sama —balbuceó, acariciando su cabello; cómo si eso pudiera despertarla—. Prometo que la persona que hizo esto lo pagara.

Besó su frente y depósito su cuerpo lentamente sobre la mullida cama.Se puso de pie y camino hacía la salida, dos hombres lo esperaban dispuestos a recibir órdenes.

—Llevensela.

[**...**]

Decir que sentía tristeza sería poco, pero a pesar de ello no derramó lágrima alguna; una parte de él lo había presentido en cuanto entró.

Estaban muertos, pensó, realmente lo estaban.

—Lo sien- —un quejido sonó desde el suelo, sus ojos viajaron hasta Samui, su rostro magullado parecía dolerle dada su expresión. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentó sentarse pero su cuerpo adolorido se lo impidió.

Reaccionó luego de unos segundos en shock y se colocó de cuclillas junto a ella para ayudarla a incorporarse con cuidado.

—¿Dónde está Omoi? —preguntó cuándo ya se encontraba lucida.

Negó con la cabeza, eso basto para que entendiera.

—No pude hacer nada.

—No es tu culpa Samui —la abrazo, algo dentro de si había revivido al ver que no estaba del todo en lo cierto— ¿Recuerdas quiénes fueron?

—No quiénes, quién.

[**...**]

El pánico invadió su sistema en cuanto vio a un hombre sentado a los pies de la cama de su pequeño, lo miraba dormir, cómo si el estar en esa habitación fuera normal. Supo enseguida que lo había dormido puesto que minutos atrás el pequeño había estado corriendo alegremente por los pasillos de la casa.

En ese momento corría hacia la torre, siendo perseguida por dos hombres ya que había noqueado al invasor, el rubio descansaba sobre su espalda, había despertado pero se hallaba completamente perdido. Los alcanzarían pensó, tenía que retenerlos.

Lo depositó en el suelo frente a la casa de Sakura, acarició su rostro con ternura.

—Cariño, ve con la tía. Dile que hay unos hombres malos atacando la aldea —besó su frente y saltó sobre los tejados, el bebé se alborotaba dentro de su vientre crecido, pero debía hacer algo. Activó su byakugan y una vez que los localizó a unos metros frente a ella, se lanzó con fiereza contra sus enemigos.

[_Hurricane_]

—¡Chidori Eiso!

—Bashōsen: Hi no Maki.

—Kumoryū: Omotegiri.

Las afueras de Bara eran un campo de batalla, a duras penas habían podido alejarse del bosque para rescatar a los heridos y que los atendieran. No era un gran número de contrincantes pero estaban bien entrenados y eso sin duda les estaba dificultando las cosas. Shikamaru estaba tendido sobre una camilla improvisada, la Uzumaki sentía que su vida se le escapaba entre los dedos de las manos, realmente se estaba esforzando pero él no daba señales de querer despertar.

Apretó los labios.

—Vamos, despierta, por Tenten —lo había notado en sus chakras, en la vez que lo vió fuera del hospital y de camino a la aldea. Quizá ellos no lo notaran, pero estaban echos uno para el otro, y tal vez siempre fue así, tal vez desde el principio, mucho antes de que alguien más lo hiciera.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Detrás de ti! —la castaña lanzó una kunai explosiva en dirección al Uchiha, este se inclinó al tiempo en que el arma se incrustaba en el brazo de uno de los enemigos, lo golpeó en el mentón enviandolo unos metros más allá provocando que la pequeña explosión dañara a un par de adversarios. Miró durante unos segundos a la castaña y asintió en su dirección, quién diría que él le agradecería a alguien.

Kankuro luchaba juntó al kazekage, haciendo uso de la marioneta de Sasori con maestranza. Poco a poco comenzaron a retroceder aunque comenzaban a ganarles en número dadas las bajas, la alianza no planeaba dar el brazo a torcer. Luego de unos instantes, una herida Jimora dió la señal de retirada.

Tenten corrió hacía el campamento sin molestarse en guardar su armamento en los pergaminos, intentó localizar al Nara entre la reducida muchedumbre. Karin se acercó a ella con una expresión de cansancio en el rostro.

—¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

Su silencio sólo hizo que su corazón doliera como nunca lo había hecho.


	20. Cuando pare la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

"..." escenas superpuestas.

_Cuando no estás, no se abre el paracaídas y salto igual; y me pierdo en habitaciones vacías._

Andrés Calamaro, Cuándo no estás.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Shikamaru? —insistió. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que el campamento era un caos total y que probablemente luego de todo, esto afectaría la relación entre las naciones dado que era casi imposible que ellos hubieran planeado todo sin que nadie les advirtiera. Apretó los puños, no era momento de pensar en ello, realmente quería saber dónde estaba el chico sombra—. Karin.

—Está bien, pero aún no despierta—contestó, titubeante—. Debemos ir a Konoha cuanto antes, necesita que alguien más apto se encargue de él. Iré a informar a Naruto, hay otros heridos que también lo requieren.

Por suerte las cosas no habían pasado a mayores, la Uzumaki había podido alertar al equipo de apoyo sobre la emboscada que se acercaba al campamento; había al menos un herido de gravedad y tres ninjas incluyendo a Shikamaru que se encontraban estables pero sin despertar. Tras informarle a Naruto, Gaara, y al capitán envíado por Kumo de la situación, desmantelaron el campamento y tomaron rumbo camino a Konoha. Lamentaban la perdida de Iwa y Kiri, pero ya no podían arriesgarse a nada más; deberían dejar ahí los cuerpos hasta que pudieran acercarse al templo con la seguridad de salir ilesos.

El rubio aún intentaba procesar todo eso, no comprendía porque pedirles el regreso de su hijo si luego lo mataría sin dudarlo. Bien, era sabido ya que no se trataba de ella, pero dudaba mucho que la joven hubiera atentado contra él sin recibir ordenes de la matriarca.

¿A caso no lo quería? Si era así ya no podía considerar que tuviera redención, alguien que mata a su propio hijo luego de hacerle creer que lo quiere junto a si de nuevo. Se preguntó cómo se sintió el pelirrojo al descubrir que lo habían traicionado, que era tan sólo un peón en todo eso.

Frunció el ceño.

Sintió una mano apoyarse sobre su hombro, volteó un poco el rostro y se encontró con la expresión serena de Sasuke. Cargaba sobre su espalda a un ninja de Kumo, habían decidido que todos serían atendidos por los medicos de la Hoja.

—No pienses en ello.

Desvío la mirada con pesar.

—No puedo evitarlo, Sasuke. Llevé toda la vida deseando tener una familia, padres y él —hizo una pausa, observando el camino por delante—, él tenía una madre pero ella lo mató, ¿por qué permitió que creyera que lo amaba?

El Uchiha no supo que responder a eso, internamente había deseado lo mismo que su amigo. Una familia amorosa, volver a ver a sus padres a pesar de todo; esto era algo desconocido para él, una madre ordenando que masacren a su hijo luego de pedir un rescate era totalmente absurdo desde una perspectiva emocional. Pero él lo entendía, porque había tenido esa misma actitud tiempo atrás; cuando estuvo a punto de matar a la pelirroja en el puente, no podría decir que en ese entonces la amaba como tal, pero si le gustaba y aún así la había herido.

Había solo una motivación que podría hacerte olvidar que quieres alguien: la ambición.

Y esa mujer, Izumi, buscaba algo más que solo matar a su vástago. Quería demostrar un punto, advertirles que nada la detendría a la hora de matar a quien se interponga en su camino, y eso realmente, hasta a él lo asustaba.

Ahora tenía muchas cosas por luchar, una novia, un futuro hijo, amigos. Cerró los ojos dejandose llevar por la agradable sensación que invadía su sistema.

—No te preocupes —dijo luego de unos segundos—, la detendremos.

—Confío en que si.

_Hurricane_

Las puertas de Konoha se alzaron ante ella de una manera horriblemente familiar. En los breves descansos habían podido atender a los heridos de modo que su estado mejorara, sin embargo Shikamaru no despertaba y su corazón parecía querer desbocar de su pecho.

Desgraciadamente, Genma era el único que no pudo sobrevivir a las hemorragias internas. Ino le había afirmado a Karin que ni siquiera la Haruno habría podido salvarla, y aunque ella se culpaba por la muerte del jounin, esas palabras lograron cesar su llanto. El Uchiha que se encontraba detrás de la afligida fémina, no pudo más que estrecharla contra su cuerpo para aliviar el dolor que surcaba su pecho; cómo le fascinaba la empatía de esa mujer, pero a veces le resultaba dolorosa inclusive para él.

La castaña se dedicó a pasearse por los pasillos del hospital mientras el Nara estaba en la habitación siendo atendido, así como los dos ninjas de kumo que a pesar de haber despertado, no estaban en plena forma. El pueblo era un caos, los shinobis buscaban a quién señalar como culpable, mientras que los mensajes enviados por el resto de los Kages no tardó en llegar.

Había sido meticulosamente planeado, querían golpearlos dónde más le dolía.

—¡Naruto-sama! —el hokage se hallaba sentado en una de la bancas, se veía abatido—. Naruto-sama, ¿está bien?

—Tenten —el rubio despertó de su trance, se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella para rodearla con sus brazos; aunque Sasuke fuera su amigo, no sabía como brindarle la contención que necesitaba—. Atacaron la aldea mientras no estabamos, Hinata, ella luchó, pero está herida.

Sintió como su hombro se humedecia a causa de las lágrimas, frotó su espalda con pena, lamentaba mucho lo de su amiga, pero en su mente había alguien más.

—Naruto, lo siento —murmuró, apacible—. Dime, ¿qué te dijeron?

—Ella está bien —contestó un poco más tranquilo—, el problema es el bebé, deben examinarla.

—Lo siento tanto.

—No, está bien —se frotó la nuca. En momentos como ese odiaba ser Hokage, deseaba estar con su esposa, tomarle de la mano y transmitirle la seguridad que necesitaba—. ¿Viste a Aii? Ino no puede encargarse del interrogatorio, Hina pudo derrotar a los atacantes, uno escapó pero tenemos a dos de ellos.

—Si, la vi con Gaara hace unos minutos —el rubio asintió, murmuró un "con permiso" y la abandonó en el pasillo. Le dió un vistazo rápido a la habitación de su amiga, procurando anotarse mentalmente la tarea de ponerse al tanto de su estado.

Caminó hasta el comedor del hospital, compró un café y comenzó nuevamente a vagar dentro del edificio, los minutos pasaban demasiado lento para su gusto, no deseaba volver a su casa sin la seguridad de que el Nara atravesaría la puerta con ella.

Suspiró, ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en quitarle lo que amaba?

Llegó hasta el cuarto de Shikamaru, le preguntó a la enfermera si ya podían pasar las visitas. La mujer asintió y ella ingresó con su taza de café humeante.

—Hola cariño —acercó una silla a la camilla, tenía la suerte de estar solo en la habitación—. La aldea está en llamas prácticamente, es muy _problemático_ —sonrío ligeramente, tomó su mano y se dedicó a tomar su café, esperaba que pronto despertara.

_Hurricane_

Las celdas estaban heladas, se podía oir el goteo incesante de las cañerías y el chirriante ruido de las puertas siendo arrastradas. Se recostó sobre una de las paredes, no le agradaba del todo que la castaña estuviera encerrada con uno de los sujetos, a penas había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella desde que regresaron de la misión, quería asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

—Kakashi-san, ¿qué hace aquí? —un ninja de Kumo se le acercó, se veía algo agotado, como el resto.

—Espero a alguien.

—Si espera a la mujer que está ahí —señaló la puerta en dónde estaba Nanami—, será mucho tiempo, debería descansar.

—¿Sabes quién está a cargo del otro interrogatorio?

—Ibiki, señor.

[**...**]

—Toiawase —hizo unos sellos con su mano, observó apacible el rostro del hombre frente a ella. Estaba molesta, demasiado, les habían visto la cara de idiotas—. Dime infeliz —apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa metálica, el hombre sonreía socarronamente hacia ella—, ¿quién les dijo sobre nuestra emboscada?

—No lo sé, sólo seguía ordenes de Izumi-sama —sus labios se movieron involuntariamente, la fémina frunció el ceño y repitió la técnica.

—¿Cómo entraron a la aldea?

—Mi compañero era un antiguo residente aquí —se mostró ligeramente sorprendida, estaba a punto de realizar la técnica cuando el hombre abrió la boca—. No obtendrás nada de mi, Izumi-sama no confía en todos sus discípulos.

De prontó, el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies, el rostro masculino se desfiguro en horror. Caía en un abismo, apretó fuertemente los ojos abrumado por la obscuridad bajo sus pies.

—¿Quién les dijo sobre nuestra emboscada? —abrió nuevamente los ojos, ¿qué había pasado?

—N-no, no lo sé.

Y otra vez, caída libre. El corazón le latía furiosamente, temía el impacto, parecía jamás tener fin.

—¿Quién les dijo sobre nuestra emboscada?

—Ah, y-yo.

Caída.

—¿Quién les dijo sobre nuestra emboscada?

—¡NO LO SÉ!

Caída.

Caída.

Caída.

Caída.

[**...**]

El rostro del hombre delataba su miedo, tenía los ojos extremadamente abiertos y lágrimas amenazando con caer. No le gustaban los genjutsus, no era muy buena en ellos, pero pasar tanto tiempo junto a Kakashi durante sus años como regente le habían servido para mejorar en ellos; sin embargo, seguía creyendo que eran crueles.

Suspiró.

—¡Kai! ¡Kai! —la voz desesperada del hombre la exaltó, tenía la respiración agitada y la mirada perdida. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que sus miradas chocaron con evidente resentimiento—. Ya te dije, no sé nada.

Sonaba cansado, apretó los labios, bien, no sabía nada.

—Espero que un tiempo en las celdas te ayude a meditarlo, quizá tu diminuta mente recuerde algo —no recibió respuesta, salió de la habitación y le indicó a los anbus que custodiaban la puerta que ya podían llevárselo. Se sentía apenada de que las pocas veces que le tocaba interrogar gente, nunca obtuviera nada.

—Nanami —el albino se incorporó, le sonrió por debajo de su tapa-bocas—, ¿qué tal?

Esa pregunta abarcaba muchas cosas, pero no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente a que se refería.

—Estoy cansada —farfulló—. Debo informarle a Naruto-sama sobre el interrogatorio, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Asintió ligeramente emocionado, al menos podía respirar en paz, ella estaba intacta.

_Hurricane_

La tarde pasó lentamente, las naciones estaban en un estado completamente caótico; ya sabían que Kurotsuchi los había traicionado, pero a pesar del sabor amargo que les dejaba eso, su pueblo y el resto de los kages deseaban velarla correctamente.

Ya no era una posibilidad emboscarlos, tenían que prepararse para lo peor. El Uzumaki sintió que el mundo no había cambiado, seguía siendo aquél mismo putrido lugar en el que había sido repudiado.

—Hokage-sama —Shino Aburame atravesó la puerta del despacho, se frotó suavemente las sienes, cerró el archivo que estaba leyendo.

—Evita las formalidades, Shino —sonrió levemente—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Busqué en los registros a los hombres sobre los que nos habló Hinata —dejó sobre el escritorio una carpeta, la abrió y allí había una fotografía de un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes, figuraba tan solo como un criminal de rango B—. Sólo tenemos información de uno, el que escapó.

—Masaru Yamanaka —leyó—. ¿Hace cuanto desertó?

—Fue en la época de Akatsuki, tiene 45 años actualmente —asintió en respuesta, se perdió en la información del archivo, técnicas básicas de genjutsu, buen manejo de taijutsu, chunin, era un ninja promedio—. Está herido, no creo que haya ido muy lejos.

—Pasaron tres días Shino.

—No tenía suficiente chakra, Hinata bloqueó alguno de sus puntos.

—De acuerdo, envíen un escuadrón de búsqueda —el castaño asintió—. Que Sai haga un voceto, es probable que no haya salido del país, si presenta un peligro muy grande, no importa que, que los escuadrones se retiren.

—Cómo usted ordene, Hokage-sama.

Se marchó tras una nube de humo.

—Si lo encontramos —dijo para si—, quizás obtengamos información valiosa.

Observó el exterior, había comenzado a llover.

[**...**]

Despertó con el suave golpeteo del agua en la ventana, pestaño varias veces intentando adaptarse a la luz del hospital y a las paredes blanquecinas. Se frotó los ojos y bostezó.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, a pesar de la llovizna el clima era caluroso. Se levantó de la silla con pereza y estiro sus extremidades.

—Necesito una ducha —murmuró. Observó el rostro apacible de Shikamaru, le preocupaba que aún no despertara, y los médicos estaban tan atareados que no tenían tiempo de responder sus preguntas.

Se acercó a la camilla y se inclinó sobre el muchacho, besó su frente.

—Volveré pronto —prometió. Salió de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, en el pasillo se encontró con Sakura, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta y vestía una bata larga de color blanco—. Sakura-chan, ¿aún trabajando?

—Uno de los ninjas que interrogaron comenzó a convulsionar mientras lo interrogaban —se veía muy cansada y con ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos, aunque no era sorpresa, realmente las cosas se veían muy mal—. Consumió veneno antes de ser atrapado.

—Prefería morir antes que delatar a los suyos —exclamó con sorpresa—. Me pregunto que es lo que hará esa mujer para que la sigan tan ciegamente.

—Yo igual —suspiró—. Estaba por ir a casa, Metal está muy exaltado con todo lo del ataque a la aldea, ¿quieres venir a cenar?

—No gracias, iré a ducharme y volveré al hospital, quiero estar ahí cuando Shika despierte.

—No te sobre-esfuerces Tenten —le tocó el hombro—, él también necesita que estés bien.

—No lo hago por él, lo hago por mi—contestó—. Tengo miedo de que...

—No va a pasar, él despertara, solo necesita descansar —soltó el contacto y le sonrió, eso la reconfortó un poco—, y tu igual.

—Está bien, volveré mañana.

Luego de eso caminaron juntas, hablando de cosas triviales como el desempeño del pequeño Metal en la academia o su entrenamiento con el bashosen y como lo empleó durante la pelea, hasta que tuvieron que tomar caminos separados. La lluvia no había cesado cuando atraveso el umbral de su casa, se quitó los zapatos y soltó un suspiro pesado.

Se sentía extrañamente vacía.

Se duchó rápidamente y se preparó un ramen instantáneo, cenó en el sofá mientras veía el diminuto televisor. Dejó el plato en la bacha de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación, observó el espacio que usualmente ocupaba el azabache, arrugó las sábanas entre sus dedos y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir.

Esa noche soñó con una gran tormenta que arrasaba con todo, y unos ojos como la luna que la observaban desde el final de una pendiente.

* * *

Kaidan: Este Genjutsu hace creer al enemigo que esta cayendo en un abismo hasta llegar al fondo de este, más esa caída se repite una y otra vez. Es uno de los que usó el Oc en el interrogatorio.

Sigo esperando sugerencias para el otro fic, aunque ya tengo la introducción desarrollada, pues, quiero ver opiniones.

También hare uno cortito, un Nejiten, necesito darles un final feliz en algún momento, ah.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos.


	21. La pieza clave

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

"**...**" escenas superpuestas.

* * *

Hace años que sus pies no tocaban el desierto, el calor sofocante y la arena colandose entre sus dedos era una sensación que había extrañado.

Inhaló, exhaló.

A pesar de la irá contenida por la ineptitud de su esbirros y el evidente hecho de que tuvieron que cambiar de ubicación para no ser encontrados, se encontraba en paz.

Ya había pensado en otro plan, y esperaba que esta vez, nadie tuviera que ser castigado por ello, su preciado Rokku, hubiera preferido ser ella quién apreciera el último aliento de vida y el brillo de sus ojos apagarse.

Pero a veces, el trabajo era más importante.

—Mi señora —un hombre de apariencia mayor se inclinó frente a ella—, está todo terminado.

—Gracias cariño —acarició la mejilla del consternado hombre y se adentró entre las colinas y las estrechas cavidades rocosas.

Al final del camino había un campamento improvisado, al menos hasta que su gente tuviera la posibilidad de acceder a material de construcción. Entró en una de las tiendas seguida por el mismo hombre que había ido por ella, parados al rededor de una pequeña mesa estaba Jimora y otro joven, de cabellos negros y ojos amarillentos.

—Shoichi, Jimora —ambos se pusieron firmes, sabían que estaba decepcionada. Él no había logrado asesinar a los compañeros del Raikage; y ella no acabo con todos los invasores—. ¿Tienen noticias de Masaru y el resto?

—No, mi señora —respondió la de cabellos verdes, titubeante.

—No importa, fallaron —siseó—, cómo ustedes —cerró los ojos mientras abría un abanico y comenzó a tirarse viento con el—. Deberían aprender de Nobuo.

Señaló con el mentón al responsable de la muerte de Mei. Suspiró.

—Pero no se preocupen, Izumi-sama arreglará todo —sonrió levemente—. Quiero que busquen a alguien por mi.

—¿A alguien? —inquirió el azabache.

—Una ninja de Konoha.

No es que tuviera una fijación con ellos, pero era una de las naciones más desarrolladas y obtenerla significaba tener ventaja sobre las demás. Segundo punto, Neji Hyuga era de esa aldea, debía haber alguien que hubiera odiado su muerte tan injusta, que él tuviera que morir defendiendo a alguien que no lo merecía; por suerte, ya sabía quién, gracias a la información recolectada con Kurotsuchi.

—Solo irán ustedes dos —señaló a la otra mujer y a Shoichi—. Su nombre es Tenten, castaña, de ojos marrones.

—Señora, más de la mitad de la población debe coincidir con esa descripción —se lamentó el azabache.

—No me importa como la encuentren —les dedicó una mirada filosa, no tenían muchas opciones.

—De acuerdo, Izumi-sama —se marcharon sin decir nada más. Tras unos minutos en silencio, volvió a hablar.

—Nobuo, siguelos —ordenó—. Una vez que pasen la frontera con esa mujer, quiero que los mates.

—Como usted deseé, mi señora.

_[_**...**_]_

Esa mañana, los ninjas de Kumo partieron a su aldea. El Raikage estaba dispuesto a darle una mano a Iwagakure tras la pérdida de Kurotsuchi, no tenían la culpa de las malas decisiones de la azabache, además trasladarian el cuerpo para darle un respetable entierro.

El Uzumaki se despidió con una sonrisa forzada en compañía del Uchiha, quién se limitó a ser espectador.

Fue casi al mismo tiempo que un escuadrón liderado por Ino Yamanaka cruzó las puertas de Konoha; detrás de ella le seguían de cerca Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, sostenían el cuerpo de un hombre, amarrado y con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Es él? —cuestionó el rubio, analizando al rehén.

—Si, Shino lo durmió —contestó Ino, se despidieron con un simple movimiento de cabeza y se marcharon al cuartel dónde lo interrogarian.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, Sasuke sabía perfectamente que él no era muy bueno con las palabras, al menos no de aliento. Suspiró, al menos debía intentarlo.

—Nadie puede culparte por estar enfadado —murmuró, ganandose en respuesta una mirada de extrañeza.

—¿Tú crees? —negó—. Es que lastimó a Hinata, ¿soy una mala persona por querér lastimarlo? Es decir, si ella no hubiera estado allí, pudo haber sido Boruto y yo no me perdonaría no haberlos protegido.

—Ella es fuerte —afirmó. Durante esos años, había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos y comportamiento pasado. Sakura no era una inútil, Karin no era un medio.

Su perspectiva sobre el valor de las personas había cambiado tan súbitamente, que hasta se llegó a cuestionar si realmente había pensando eso.

—Si, lo es, ¿verdad? —el Hokage sonrió un poco más calmo—. Podría derrumbar el mundo si quisiera.

Le dirigió una última mirada antes de volver a caminar.

—¡Bien! Ahora debo llenar papeleo —lloriqueó—. Te encargo lo de Masaru, Sasuke.

Dicho eso saltó hacía un tejado para tomar rumbo a la torre Hokage. Él por su parte comenzó a caminar por las calles casi desoladas, la gente comenzaba a salir de sus hogares y los locales abrían.

Luego del interrogatorio planeaba ir a almorzar con su mujer.

Su, no, Karin no le pertenecía.

Ciertamente la kunoichi se lo había jurado varias veces, pero no creía ser capaz de aprisionar a alguien con un espíritu así. Estaba seguro de que tendrían una buena familia, aunque ni siquiera tenían una relación cuando todo pasó, mantenían encuentros furtivos ya que la Uzumaki insistía en que Sakura podría darle una segunda oportunidad.

Menos no le importaba, pero esa mujer era terca y no había modo de hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, no carnalmente, el roce de su piel siempre le quemaba y lo incitaba a ir mucho más allá. Si no de forma emocional, el corazón le latía descontrolado cuando pensaba en ella, por alguna molesta razón.

Chasqueó la lengua, quién lo viera pensando semejantes cursilerias.

—Buenos días, Uchiha-san —ahí, otra mujer que no duda en romper sus paradigmas.

—Mn.

—Ah, veo que te levantaste de buen humor —la castaña le sonrió abiertamente, tenía entre sus manos un ramo de tulipanes blancos—. ¿A donde va?

—Atraparon a Masaru —la experta en armas comprendió que implicaba aquello.

No eran amigos, vagamente la recordaba en los exámenes chunnin, se habían conocido de manera formal en la fiesta del bebé de Karin. Tenían pocas cosas en común, pero la castaña tenía un temperamento más calmo que la pelirosa o la Uzumaki, había sido una buena compañía.

Ocasionalmente cruzaban palabras, hasta que cada quién llegaba a su destino o simplemente no les apetecía hablar más.

Su extraña forma de adaptarse a la personalidad de los demás, se la acreditó a los años que convivió con el actual esposo de su ex-compañera y el Hyuga. Lo agradeció mentalmente.

La acompañó hasta el hospital en un silencio sepulcral, manteniendo distancia entre ellos hasta que vislumbraron las puertas de la institución. Le ofreció una casi imperceptible sonrisa en modo de apoyo que fue correspondida, y sin más, se fue.

Tenten suspiró, sujetó con nerviosismo el racimo y se adentró en el edificio. No había mucha gente circulando a esa hora, a penas había un par de enfermeras rondando por los pasillos; caminó hasta la habitación de Shikamaru, no se molestó en golpear y simplemente entró.

Acomodó las flores en un jarrón con agua, abrió un poco las cortinas y luego acercó las misma silla en la que había estado sentada la noche anterior, para hacer lo mismo.

Lo observó en silencio, durante unos largos minutos, apreciando los detalles de su rostro, como sus pestañas acariciaban sus pómulos, sus labios finos. Bufó.

—Te extraño.

Se inclinó sobre él y besó su frente, se acomodó en su lugar. Debería de haber traído un libro, pensó, la tarde sería más llevadera de esa forma.

_Hurricane_

Tenía una expresión serena en el rostro, a pesar de que en su mente sólo había torbellinos. Se sentía traicionada, dolida.

Masaru había sido muy cercano a ella durante su niñez, a pesar de tener casi diez años de diferencia; cuándo se fue, el clan lo había dado por muerto, asumiendo que era uno de los cuerpos nunca encontrados, pero ahora estaba frente a ella, tras años.

Y lo repudiaba.

—Dime, ¿qué es lo que planean ahora? —golpeteó con sus dedos la mesa metálica, sin quitar sus ojos de los del hombre frente a ella.

—Si no lo has notado, estoy aquí contigo —farfulló, sarcástico.

—Ahorrate las ironías, Masaru Yamanaka —se puso de pie, foribunda, sus rasgos denotaban la ira que invadía sus sistema—. Dime todo lo que sabes, de todas formas ya no tienes nada que perder.

—Cierto, pero puedo ganar a cambio, ¿no crees?

—Podemos negociarlo después, quiero lo que sabes.

—Tsk, bien —se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa—. No conozco los planes de Izumi-sama, ¿me liberarán si hablo?

—No lo sé, prosigue.

—Pero puedo decirte quienes trabajarán para ella sin dudarlo —sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, analizando la nada misma—. Está esta chica, muy linda, um...¡Jimora! Si, ella vivía en Kumo, muy buena con los jutsus tipo rayo.

Rodó los ojos.

—Puedo no decir más nada si es lo que quieres.

—Sigue.

—Claro, claro. Luego, Shoichi, de Iwa —intentó recordar exactamente que lo había visto hacer, pero no era mucho, nunca había entendido como había ganado el respeto de Izumi—. Creo que usa técnicas de fuego, y no sé, es bueno con las armas.

Comenzó a anotar todo lo que le decía, no del todo segura de si les serviría.

—Nobuo es el último, es un hombre mayor, era de Kirigakure —agregó—. Da miedo físicamente ¿sabes?, chakra de naturaleza tierra y agua.

—Masaru, eso no me sirve.

—No, todos nosotros somos reemplazables para ella.

—¿Y por qué le sirven entonces? —cuestionó.

—Nos ofrece poder, te hace sentir importante cuando ella te mira —sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, le causo cierta repulsión—. Ella entiende lo que es ser desplazado, y nos dará un lugar en el mundo...pero hay que demostrar que lo merecemos.

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, meditando sobre el asunto. Ino, muy extrañada por su abrupto mutismo, abrió la boca para preguntar algo que lograría hacerle hablar sobre todo: —Si eres reemplazable, ¿que te hace creer que realmente piensa que alguien es digno como ella?

Obtuvo como respuesta, lo que necesitaba.

_Hurricane_

Cuando atravesó el humbral de la puerta tras llegar del hospital, todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. La oscuridad la abrumaba, y podía percibir la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

No, dos personas.

Tomó con discreción la kunai que guardaba en la funda que estaba sujeta en su muslo. Lo último que quería era delatar que ya sabía que estaban ahí. Se movió con cuidado por la sala, no debía prender la luz o se expondría, sólo había que esperar que la atacaran.

—Raiton: Jibashi —la voz sonó detrás de ella, un azul neón iluminó el cuarto por unos segundos. Con dificultad lo esquivó hacía la derecha, escuchó el ruido de algo romperse y luego algo impactando violentamente contra el suelo.

Debía encontrar sus pergaminos.

Se desplazó intentando ir hacía las escaleras, pero una silueta masculina se lo impidió.

—Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu —unas pequeñas bolas de fuego se lanzaron en su dirección, se cubrió con los brazos mientras retrocedía, quemandose ligeramente con ellas.

—¿Qué quieren? —implementando taijutsu, atacó a su primer atacante, acestando un golpe en su abdomen y posteriormente en su mandíbula, enviandola a un rincón de la habitación.

—Izumi-sama te quiere —chasqueó la lengua en respuesta. El hombre se lanzó contra ella, tenía lo que parecía tener la longitud y textura de un bo, esquivó, golpeó, con la kunai cortó la madera, empujó su cuerpo contra el contrincante, tratando de llegar con el filo de su arma a su garganta.

—¿Qué te hace creer que iré con ustedes? —gruñó, ejerciendo más presión.

—Por desgracia, somos dos y tú solo una —pronunció, acercando su rostro al de ella. Pudo apreciar en la penumbra, unos ojos amarillentos que parecían perforar el interior de su alma—. Simplemente no vamos a preguntar, y te tomaremos.

Sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, chilló del dolor, soltó su arma en el proceso y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Bien hecho, Jimora —lo último que vió antes de cerrar sus ojos, fue una sonrisa siniestra. La dejó inconsciente.

* * *

¡Hey! Estamos casi al final de la segunda parte, aún no sé muy bien cuantos capítulos serán, pero estamos cerca. (?)

Una dosis de Sasukarin con un poco de Sasuten _(friendship_).

En fin, por alguna razón me gusta desarrollar a Izumi, tan cruel y despiadada. (?)

¡Nos leemos en el próximo chap!


	22. Rota

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

"..." escenas superpuestas

* * *

Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, las sienes parecían palpitarle y los ojos le pesaban. Con lentitud fue abriendolos, adaptándose rápidamente a la obscuridad que la rodeaba.

Intentó mover las manos pero estaba atada, sus pies se encontraban en el mismo estado. Suspiró, ¿qué haría ahora?

Escuchó un murmullo a lo lejos, dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina. Procuró hacer el menor ruido posible, quizá lograría escuchar algo que le sirviera.

—_Ya todo está hecho mi señora._

—_Tú nunca me fallas Nobuo_ —hubo un breve silencio—. _Dile a Hino y Osamu que me esperen en mi tienda, ocuparán sus puestos. _

¿Sus puestos? ¿De que estaba hablando?

El lugar en dónde estaba atrapada se abrió, parecía ser una simple carpa improvisada que evitaba que muriera a causa del calor, el clima se le hizo sofocante en cuanto la luz del sol hizo contacto con su piel.

—Tú debes ser Tenten —la reconoció de inmediato, aquella mujer era la misma que había intentado asesinar a Shikamaru...él, ¿habría despertado?—. No tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos formalmente, soy Izumi Sandorōzu. Es un placer poder conocerte.

—¿Qué mierda quieres? —gruñó. La mujer se mostró indignada por la forma en la que se dirigió a ella.

—Entiendo que estés...confundida —farfulló—. Pero estoy aquí como una amiga, sé lo doloroso que es perder a quién quieres a causa de la guerra y las divisiones de clanes.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —no le gustaba a dónde estaba llegando eso, parecía querer atraparla en sus redes, manipularla poniendo sal en sus heridas.

—De Neji Hyuga, por supuesto.

Sus músculos se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre, no, no es que no lo hubiera superado. Pero que esa mujer, aquella que había estado dispuesta a asesinar a su hijo y a tantas personas sólo para...para quién sabe qué, le hablara de amor de forma tan natural. Le generaba asco.

—¡Cállate! No digas su nombre.

—Pero querida, estás aquí para ayudarme, juntas le haremos pagar a a todos aquellos que lo obligaron a vivir bajo la sombra de alguien más, que nos obligaron.

—Tú no sabes nada de Neji, ¿cierto? —le sonrió con fastidio—. ¿Crees que por tener tu corazoncito roto puedes ir declarandole venganza a quién se te cruce?

Izumi la observó apacible, que insolente, pensó.

—Él no era una escoria cómo tú, en lugar de quejarse y culpar al resto; aprendió a ser mejor, a levantarse y salir de la sombra de los demás —la miró con resentimiento—. Dió su vida porque así lo quería, no porque fuera su deber hacerlo.

—Creí que tú lo entenderías, que lo amabas.

—Si, lo amé —sus ojos contemplaron el suelo, buscando las palabras correctas—. Pero el no querría que mi corazón se llenara de odio, no, estaría feliz de haberme visto seguir, incluso sin él.

La matriarca chasqueó la lengua, los shinobis eran tan moralistas.

—No me importa, me ayudarás quieras o no.

Sin más se marchó, dejándola nuevamente sola en la obscuridad.

_Hurricane_

—Me alegro que te encuentres bien, Shikamaru —el Akimichi le sonrió abiertamente—. Nos tenías a todos preocupados.

—Lo siento.

—No, no es por eso —el Nara intentaba ocultar la decepción de que la castaña no estuviera allí, no se había atrevido a preguntar por miedo a una respuesta negativa—. Es que tu madre y Tenten se la pasaban aquí, ayer tuve que insistir para que se fueran, se veían devastadas.

—¿Tenten estuvo aquí?

—Si, las flores son de ella —observó el jarrón, algunos pétalos habían comenzado a desprenderse.

—Podrías, ¿ir a buscarla? —no es que no disfrutara de la compañía de su amigo, pero quería asegurarse de que ella se encontraba bien. Seguramente aquellos días le habían sido densos y apagados.

—Claro, solo le diré a Sakura, otro chequeo no te vendría mal —asintió en respuesta. El castaño apoyó su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió a modo de despedida.

Tras unos segundos, dirigió su atención a la ventana, deseaba verla.

_[_**...**_]_

—Así que, ¿es por Neji? —cuestionó el rubio. Ino estaba de pie frente al despacho, Sasuke se hallaba a su lado observando detenidamente un expediente que le había entregado.

—No —murmuró en respuesta—. Es decir, ella dice que quiere justicia por él pero creo que es por algo más personal.

—¿Qué sugieres? —Naruto se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando su mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados.

—Él dijo que durante un período, cuando aún vivían cerca de Suna, ella tenía muchas pesadillas por lo que le pidió que entrara a su mente para...

—Encontrar el problema —interrumpió el Uchiha—. ¿Qué vió?

—Muchas cosas —la mirada de la rubia se tornó sombría—. Su hermana, ella, bueno, la torturaba —intentó no recordar por completo los detalles dados por su consanguíneo—. El joven que teníamos, era hijo de su cuñado, desde entonces las cosas empeoraron; tenía pesadillas con eso, con las torturas —Naruto lució sorprendido, ¿Nanami tenía un medio hermano?—. Pero ella los mató a ambos, ¿no? Eso es lo que no entiendo, ¿por qué mataría a aquellos que ama?

—Porque no lo hace —farfulló el azabache—. Está cegada por el odio, sólo quiere tener el control de todo, no hay ninguna razón lógica tras eso.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió el hokage.

—Que no importa cuanto poder tenga, cuanto la admiren —recordó como se sentía en el pasado, aún cuando Itachi había muerto, deseaba seguir ocasionando caos a su paso—. Ella lo quiere todo, porque no fue feliz, está rota y quiere romper a los demás.

—Eso significa que no va a parar, ¿cierto?

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? —Ino no estaba lista para escuchar esa respuesta, por lo que optó en concentrarse en un carpeta sobre el escritorio.

—Matarla.

_Hurricane_

La puerta abierta no podía significar nada bueno, viera por donde lo viera. Ingresó con sigilo, dandole minuciosamente un vistazo a cada rincón de la planta baja.

Se alarmó inmediatamente en cuánto notó los objetos rotos y la abolladura en la pared, había una pequeña mancha de sangre y una línea fina que seguía hasta hacer contacto con el suelo.

Salió rápidamente, y tomando la velocidad que su cuerpo y edad le permitían, corrió hasta la torre Hokage para dar aviso. Llegó tras unos minutos, con la respiración agitada y un notorio dolor muscular que le hizo caminar de forma graciosa hasta el despacho de Naruto.

No golpeó, ignoró por completo los llamados de Aiichiro sobre que estaba ocupado y entró.

—¡¿Choji?! —el rubio se puso de pie y golpeó con sus puños la mesa—. Estoy en un reunión —un avejentado Hiashi lo miró con curiosidad, por su parte, Kakashi lo pasó de largo.

—Es Tenten, no está, se la llevaron.

—¿Có-cómo? —el Uzumaki adoptó una expresión de preocupación, no, las cosas no podían estar pasando de ese modo. Ya no contaban con Genma, no estaba dispuesto a perder un shinobi más, un amigo.

—Había sangre y-.

—¡Aii! —vociferó, asustando a los presentes—. Envía un escuadrón anbu a su casa, ¡ya! Alguien debe decirle a Guy-sensei.

—Yo lo haré —Kakashi se puso de pie y desapareció tras una cortina de humo, aquella noticia destrozaria a la bestia verde.

—Lo siento Hiashi-sama, debemos postergar la reunión —el Hyuga simplemente asintió, se colocó la túnica, no podían permitir que alguien más muriera a causa de esa mujer—. Choji, quiero que traigas a Lee, Kiba, Sakura y Sasuke, los necesito aquí.

—¿Qué hay de Shikamaru?

—Dile luego —murmuró—. Yo debo hacerle una visita a Masaru, debe tener alguna idea de dónde están.

_[_**...**_]_

—Debes querer mucho a esa gente para no rendirte —el hombre se inclinó para estar cerca de su rostro, sus ojos rosas brillaban con maldad en medio de la penumbra—. Anda, dime que pare y únete al propósito de Izumi-sama.

El dolor era insoportable, las lágrimas habían dejado un rastro húmedo sobre sus mejillas.

—La anestesia cumplió su propósito, ¿verdad? —había por lo menos cuatro senbos enterrados bajo la piel de sus uñas, su pulgar aún permanecía intacto; aquél sujeto lucía ansioso de repetir lo que había hecho anteriormente—. ¿El dolor es tolerable aún? Podría parar si tan solo...

—Pudrete —escupió su rostro, sin pudor ni miedo—, tú y tú "_Izumi-sama_".

—Eres un perra malnacida —le dedicó un puñetazo en el rostro, luego un segundo golpe que partió su labio inferior ya reseco—. Te mataré ahora mismo, les diré que fue el dolor y que-.

—Osamu —una figura masculina apareció en la entrada, reconocía esa voz, era el que había escuchado hablar con esa mujer—. Te necesitan para cargar unas cajas.

—Tsk —le sonrió maliciosamente—. Te salvaste, por ahora.

Se retiró de la tienda, Nobuo entró luego de su partida y se sentó frente a ella, traía consigo un balde con agua, un paño y un vaso dentro del cubo. Le dió de beber y posteriormente lavó las heridas de su rostro.

—¿Por qué-?

—No hables —interrumpió—. No debemos hablar, sólo Osamu lo tiene permitido.

—¿Tu los mataste? ¿A los otros dos? —el hombre rodó los ojos, pero aún así asintió en respuesta—. ¿Por qué me ayudas entonces?

—Tú no mereces esto, ellos habrían matado a muchas más personas —ese razonamiento no le pareció muy coherente, sin embargo guardo silencio, a pesar del dolor en sus dedos y el hambre agradecía el gesto de atenderla un poco—. Volveré con comida, no grites, nadie te ayudará.

—Gracias, Nobuo-san —agachó la cabeza cuando se fue, debía encontrar una manera de escapar. No podía morir sin luchar, sin ver a Shikamaru una última vez.

* * *

Chan-chan-chaaaan.

La pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué Shikamaru es tan bello? ahre.

No, no era esa.

¿Logrará Tenten escapar? Porque aún no lo tengo decidido. Y ya encontraron una solución para Izumi-grano-en-el-culo-sama, ¡EXTERMINARLA!

Jsjsjs.

Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo chap.


	23. El florecer de un Gladiolo

**Disclaimer:**

ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

"..." escenas superpuestas

* * *

—¿Tienes familia, Nobuo? —esos tres días habían sido por mucho, los peores de su vida. No sentía los dedos, probablemente los nervios de su mano izquierda se vieran afectados en el futuro si no era tratada pronto.

—La guerra me los arrebató.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró—. ¿Fue en-?

—No —el hombre estaba haciendo guardia allí, vigilando que no hiciera nada estúpido que los obligara a matarla, o en su defecto torturarla hasta que suplicara estar muerta—. Dije que-...

—No hablemos, lo sé —suspiró.

Tenía algunos cortes en su antebrazo derecho, sal en los cortes de su talón izquierdo. Un gran hematoma adornaba cruelmente su rostro y tenía marcas en sus muñecas que delataban como había sido sometida para la tortura.

—¿Por qué estás aquí Nobuo? No eres cómo ellos.

El quiso responder que si, que había sido un cruel shinobi fiel a su aldea, dispuesto a masacrar por ella. Niños, mujeres, ancianos; sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre.

Era tan despreciable como Izumi; la diferencia tal vez, es que años atrás se había redimido, cuando su querida esposa fue asesinada por un desquiciado religioso. Fue entonces que descubrió el horrible sabor que tenía la muerte, y la cruel ironía de que te arrebataran algo que creías siempre estaría ahí. Poco después, la mujer de la arena llegó a él, atraída por las historias de su pasado.

Odiaba a la matriarca, no era diferente a ese tipo. Ni de aquellos contra los que despocritaba; por eso estaba allí, para hacerse cargo de ella, y después, con mucha suerte, descansar junto a su amada y hermosa Chieko.

Pero por supuesto, no es algo que le revelaría a la molesta castaña frente a él.

—_Aunque se parece mucho a ella_ —pensó—. Fin de la charla, duerme.

—Es tan aburrido Nobuo-san —farfulló, con una sonrisa afligida—. No me niegues eso, ambos sabemos que no saldré de aquí.

—Considera entonces —dijo, con pesadez—, unirte a Izumi-sama.

La risa de la mujer lo descolocó, no entendía como aún su espíritu no había sido machacado.

—Moriré, prefiero que sea así —mintió. Tras eso, la tienda se sumergió en un silencio incómodo que sólo fue interrumpido por la apacible respiración de la fémina minutos después.

[**...**]

La vida parecía habérsele escapado entre los dedos. Le habían negado ser parte del escuadrón de búsqueda, por lo que había permanecido en la casa de la castaña, cuidando las pocas plantas que tenía y buscando en los archivos del Clan, alguna señal de dónde podrían encontrarse.

Masaru Yamanaka había hablado sobre los planes de la mujer, o lo que sabía de ellos, sus intenciones. Desconocía sin embargo el porque habían raptado a la experta en armas, pero había dicho que tras el ataque planeaban reunirse en el desierto.

Habían comenzado a buscar allí.

No recibió notificación alguna, Kiba Inuzuka comandaba la misión, respaldado por Sakura, Lee y Sasuke Uchiha. El cejotas le había prometido, alzando la voz de esa forma que tanto le irritaba y lágrimas en los ojos, que traería sana y salva a Tenten, Sakura sólo asintió apoyando a su esposo.

Los días habían sido un completo calvario, su mente imaginaba lo peores escenarios, temía realmente no volver a sostenerla entre sus brazos. Sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya y no volver a oír su dulce voz en las mañanas, la forma en que susurraba su nombre y las risas que tanto le llenaban el alma.

Deseaba verla otra vez, y le frustraba no haberla ido a buscar.

Se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala, observó la noche estrellada desde la ventana. Cerró los ojos con pesadez, y minutos después, se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

_Hurricane_

Habían tardado más de lo previsto, las tormentas durante las noches, habían llevado consigo el aroma de la castaña. Más la esperanza seguía intacta, y fue gracias a ello (y su persistencia) que habían dado con el campamento.

Los observaban desde lo alto de aquellas inmensas paredes rocosas. Aunque aún Tenten no había aparecido, lograron reconocer a Izumi. El más tranquilo del equipo, sugirió atacar en la noche. No estaban seguros de que ellos bastaran para acabar con el campamento si todos estaban en estado de alerta, y esperar, por muy doloroso que sea, era la mejor opción.

Montaron un pequeño campamento en las lejanias, no podían correr el riesgo de ser detectados y poner en peligro, no sólo a ellos, si no también a su amiga. Sakura siendo quizá la más preocupada de los cuatro, no podía dejar de jugar con los mechones de su cabello y frotar sus brazos con fiereza.

—Estará bien —le había dicho el Uchiha, al escucharla balbucear sobre el asunto mientras miraba hacía un punto indefinido.

—Nuestra florecilla es fuerte —concordó Lee, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros. La Haruno solo atinó a asentir y acurrucarse en su pecho—. Tranquila, Sakura-chan.

Ella sabía que su amiga tenía una gran determinación y fiereza prácticamente inigualable, el problema estaba en que temía que eso fuera justamente lo que causara que le hicieran daño. Prefirió acallar ese sentimiento de preocupación y miedo, y se centró en escuchar el plan que sus compañeron comenzaban a

trazar.

_Hurricane_

El clima había refrescado por lo que dedujo que la noche estaba cerca, una vez más, había senbos en su mano, pero esta vez habían sido enterrados en la única sana. Aún el dolor no había llegado a invadirla gracias a la anestesia, pero sabía que pronto sería así y quería asegurarse de estar preparada para ello.

Esa noche quedaría en compañía del asqueroso hombre llamado Osamu. Asumía que sería una madrugada terrible.

Sabía, gracias a su silencio y las livianas telas que formaban su tienda, que muchos de los hombres se habían marchado en busca de material, y era el momento perfecto para efectuar su plan de escape, al menos podría intentarlo. Prefería morir luchando.

No deseaba hacerle daño a Nobuo, era el único que la había tratado como un ser humano llevandole comida y agua, y de vez en cuándo atendiendo sus heridas. Debía hacerlo cuando estuviera ese miserable sujeto, al menos así la culpa no se apoderaría de su sistema.

Espero paciente, bajo los insultos de su captor y obscenas observaciones, a que el resto del campamento descansara. Una noche atrás, había convencido a la mano derecha de la matriarca de aflojar las cuerdas que dañaban sus muñecas, ahora tenía suficiente movilidad, aunque sus manos estaban colocadas sobre una mesa a vista de su torturador, ya encontraría la forma de liberarse.

El momento llegó cuando Osamu, en un intento de demostrar su superioridad, acercó peligrosamente su rostro al de ella. Sintió su asqueroso aliento contra sus pómulos y aquellos dientes amarillentos sonriendole con burla.

—Si no fueras tan estúpida, en otro momento no habría dudado en hacerte mi mujer.

—Nunca estaría con alguien tan mierda cómo tú —el hombre estaba dispuesto a responder a ello, sin embargo sus palabras fueron acalladas en cuanto su boca fue invadida por su propia sangre.

Algo que quizá había sido muy astuto de su parte, fue nunca haber intentado atacar a nadie de allí. Le habían mirado como alguien débil sin instinto de supervivencia y eso le había jugado a su favor. Mientras retiraba los senbos del cuello del renegado, ocasionando que la sangre manchara su rostro, pensó que podría matar dos pajaron de un tiro.

Retiró las agujas con cuidado de sus manos reteniendo los sonidos de dolor que amenazaban escapar de sus labios, Osamu la observaba desde el suelo con odio, ahogandose con su propio plasma.

Se quito las sogas y se puso de pie, observó minuciosamente el resto del campamento, estaba sospechosamente en silencio. Por supuesto, la sorpresa fue enorme en cuanto escuchó un estridente grito romper la tranquilidad de la noche.

—¡Invasores! —vociferó uno, antes de ser atravesado por una katana sin piedad alguna. El cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, desde las sombras, la figura imponente de Sasuke Uchiha se alzaba.

—¿Sa-Sasuke?

—Sean sigilosos, dijo —rezongó una voz conocida desde atrás, volteó para encontrarse con Kiba Inuzuka—. Pero no, el va por tres y deja escapar a uno.

El Uchiha soltó un monosílabo en respuesta.

—¡Tenten! —Sakura se acercó a ella, en el mismo momento que un puñado de los hombres de Izumi comenzaron a rodearlos—. Estás bien, oh, ¡tus manos!

La sujetó entre las suyas y rápidamente se dispuso a atenderlas, Izumi salió de su tienda, furiosa de no haberse esperado aquello. ¡Tanto escandalo por esa simplona! Debió de haberla matada en cuanto le dijo que no.

—¿Se atreven a invadir mi hogar, ninjas de la hoja?

Ninguno respondió ante su provocación, se pusieron en posición de ataque. El portador del sharingan, le extendió un pergamino conocido para ella.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Pagarás por todo lo que hiciste, Izumi Sandorōzu.

—Ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida de mi campamento —extendió su brazo y esa fue suficiente señal para que sus hombres atacaran.

—¡Okasho! —la alumna de Tsunade envió a unos cuantos unos metros más atrás. Kiba se lanzó junto Akamaru utilizando Gatsuga, esquivando, acestando.

Rápidamente el lugar se convirtió en un campo de batalla.

Sasuke combatia con su katana, Chidori Eiso y el Katon lo ayudó a eliminar a suficientes rivales para emparejar el número. Rock Lee tenía al menos ya tres puertas abiertas, junto con la Haruno lograron avanzar y acercarse a Izumi, fueron inmediatamente atacados por Nobuo.

La castaña decidió que esa batalla era suya, desde su primer encuentro, debía ser ella quién acabara con esto. Caminó entre la multitud, desplegó su pergamino e invocó una guadaña de tres dientes.

—Esa arma —la mano derecha de Izumi, envió a Sakura y Lee unos metros más atrás—. ¿Cómo?

—La tomé —contestó sin más—. No quiero pelear con usted, Nobuo-san.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua y se arrojó hacía ella.

—Doton: Doryūsō —la tierra se alzó en forma de pico, se elevó con dificultad intentando esquivar el ataque. Se posicionó segundos después sobre el suelo, acercándose con velocidad contra él.

Desenfundó una daisho, el filo de sus armas hicieron un sonido chirriante.

—Nobuo-san, por favor —rogó—. Si terminamos con esto...

—Tienes su arma —espectó, ejerció presión para acercar el mango de la oz a su garganta, tampoco deseaba herirla, pero el plan de escape podría fallar y nunca podría acabar con Izumi.

—Ayudanos —suplicó en voz baja, la matriarca los observaba con diversión, ¡cómo si esos patéticos ninjas pudieran contra ella!

No recibió respuesta, pero el hombre dejó de persistir en su ataque.

—Lanzame —susurró en respuesta. No dudó y con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar, lo pateo contra una roca, y él quedó, aparentemente, inconsciente.

—Esto se acaba aquí, Izumi Sandorōzu.

—Ven por mí, Tenten —le sonrió con suficiencia—. Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu —esquivó las esferas de fuego, y sin titubear intentó golpearla por primera vez con el mango.

Estaba claramente en desventaja al contar sólo con un arma, y ni hablar de que no estaba en condiciones para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Tenrō Kaken —sus manos formaron una especie de lanza de fuego, y debido a la cercanía, no le fue difícil atravesar su hombro izquierdo. El dolor fue intenso, lentamente retiró la lanza, el olor a carne quemada inundó sus fosas—. Ambas sabemos que no puedes contra mi, Tenten.

—No sabes nada de mi —con la fuerza que le quedaba en el brazo derecho, asestó un golpe en su mandíbula. Lo suficiente para aturdirla, luego le dió una patada en el rostro.

El dolor en su hombro le estorbaba.

Pese a lo que creía, Izumi no era tan fuerte como presumía. Se escondía detrás de sus subordinados, la edad había comenzado a pasarle factura y no tenía la misma fuerza y voluntad que antes.

Desde el suelo, busco a Nobuo con la mirada.

—¿D-dónde estás? —quién diría que la mujer que deseaba auto-proclamarse la dueña del mundo, fuera sólo una anciana fanfarrona carente de habilidades.

Aquella vez que había vencido a la Tsuchikage, sólo había podido hacerlo con ese estupido abanico, pero le había costado tres días de reposo, su cuerpo y su chakra no estaban preparados para ello. Nunca había sido particularmente habilidosa, era seductora, si, y tenía una gran inteligencia. Pero eso muchas veces, no le servía en el campo de batalla.

—Ponte de pie y lucha sin esconderte —rugió la castaña, la sujetó del kimono, obligándole a pararse—. Muestra esa valentía y falta de corazón, la misma con la que mataste a tu hijo, con la que le quitaste la vida a Genma y Temari, esa que hizo que le arrancaras el ojo a Shino.

Escupió cada palabra con desprecio, jamás había odiado a alguien. Ni siquiera a Madara Uchiha, ni cuándo Sasuke hirió a sus amigos.

Pero esa mujer, cobarde y sin escrúpulos, había arrasado con la vida de los demás sin siquiera tener la fuerza para ello. Jactandose de un poder que no le pertenecía, en la sombra de sus esbirros.

—Eres repugnante.

—Soy mejor que tú —contestó, con el grano de dignidad que le quedaba—. Matame, Tenten, termina con esto siendo igual de repugnante que yo.

—Tú —quiso responderle, encontrar el valor para asesinarla, pero no pudo. No sólo porque ella no deseaba ensuciar más sus manos, si no porque también, alguien más había decidido terminar el trabajo y atravesar su abdomen.

Era la segunda vez en el día que su rostro se teñía con la sangre de alguien más.

—¿Q-qué?

—Ella no cargará con eso —la voz de Nobuo sonó a sus espaldas, profunda y pesada—. Seré yo quién enfrente su fantasma, Izumi-sama.

Sacó su daisho de su abdomen, apacible, la castaña lentamente fue dejándola sobre el suelo.

Los sobrevivientes que seguían a la mujer, observaron inquietos como a la persona que tanto habían admirado y temido, era derrotada con facilidad por una simple mujer.

—Me traicionaste —se lamentó, sintiendo como la vida se iba en cada aliento—. Pero supongo que lo merezco, ¿no es así?

Cerró los ojos, le causaba gracia lo patética que debía verse. Igual que su hermana cuando la asesinó sin dudar.

—Mi sueño...quería —las palabras quedaron atoradas. El brillo en sus ojos se apagó, la piel abandonó todo rastro de calidez.

La castaña pensó, mientras respiraba con tranquilidad después de tanto tiempo, que el mundo podría estar en paz otra vez.

**_Fin de la segunda parte._**

* * *

Oh, ya casi nos acercamos al final de la historia. Izumi sin duda me daba un gran dolor de cabeza, y a lo largo de la historia, pensaba en si merecía ser una villana a la altura de la mayoría de los que aparecen en el anime.

Sin embargo, me pareció que era un personaje débil mentalmente, alguien con metas poco claras y que a pesar de los años, nunca había intentado sanar sus heridas, sino que buscaba motivos para enojarse con el mundo y hacerles pagar por el daño causado por alguien más.

En fin, la tercera parte tendrá sólo dos capítulos y finalmente, el epílogo.

Sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	24. El fin del huracán

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

"..." escenas superpuestas

* * *

**Parte III: **

_Fly._

Llevaba al rededor de tres días en el hospital, estaba muy herida y su hombro era lo que más tardaba en sanar.

Contaba con las recurrentes visitas de Hinata y Sakura, incluso Nobuo y Kakashi se pasaban se vez en cuándo. Aunque por supuesto, él que más había estado presente era Shikamaru.

[Tres días atrás]

Llegar había sido un trabajo duro, se habían movido en camada ya que, los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaban, habían decidido seguir al hombre y a la mujer que habían acabado con su líder.

La mayoría estaban heridos, incluyendo al grupo en Konoha.

Finalmente, tras días de caminata, las puertas de Konoha se alzaron imponentes ante ellos.

La castaña inhaló aquél aroma a hogar que rodeaba a su aldea, a lo mejor eran solo ideas suyas, pero realmente había extrañado Konoha, no había pensando más que en ello.

Lo primero que hicieron fue agrupar a los ex-miembros del 'Clan Sandorōzu', y escoltarlos a las celdas, no hubo protestas de por medio, la mirada de Nobuo había sido suficiente.

Tras esto, Sasuke y Kiba se dirigieron a la torre Hokage a dar el informe de la misión. El resto fue al hospital.

Las noticias de su llegada se esparcieron rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera notarlo, tenía a Boruto, Ino, Kakashi, Aii y Shikamaru intentando entrar a su habitación, incluso antes de que su revisión comenzara.

No pudo hablar con nadie en ese momento, puesto que la habían dormido.

Al despertar lo primero que vió fue a Shikamaru plácidamente dormitando; estaba en casa.

[Actualmente]

Aún sentía la calidez de sus labios sobre su boca, sus dedos enterrados entre sus hebras castañas y la calidez de su mano contra su nuca. La había besado con vehemencia, con temor y cariño.

Sabía por lo pronto, que Aiichiro (ahora Nanami por lo que había entendido), estaba dispuesta a restaurar su clan, incluso con los que eran de linajes ajenos al suyo, puesto que su lealtad había sido colocada ciegamente en la familia Sandorōzu. Nobuo había decidido ser parte de ella, asegurando también, que la mayoría de los que estaban allí eran sólo ladrones simples que necesitaban ser guiados por alguien firme.

Las cosas por extraño que fuera, finalmente habían acabado. Un equipo especial cumpliría con llevar los objetos robados a sus respectivos dueños.

—Me ofrecieron quedarme con el abanico de Temari —le había dicho el Nara tiempo después de despertar. Sabía lo importante que era para él, por lo que se sorprendió en cuanto le comentó que lo había rechazado—. Es tiempo de que la deje descansar —agregó—, Nanami se lo llevará a Gaara en cuanto regresen a la arena.

No podía negar, que la joven le agradaba bastante. Por lo que le resultaba una pena que se fuera, más aún sabiendo que también había sido amiga de Temari.

—Dijo que nos mantendremos en contacto —murmuró él, mientras sostenía un bolso con su ropa. Por suerte le habían dado el alta, aunque tenía prohibido realizar cualquier actividad que requiera hacer uso de su brazo herido; eso sin duda alguna la tenía de los nervios, "nada de entrenamientos, nada de limpiar o forjar armas" le había dicho la mujer del Uchiha—. Sea lo que sea que signifique eso.

—Quiere ser tú amiga, Shika —se burló. Él vagamente recordaba aquél beso que había surgido producto del alcohol, aún cuando ella se había disculpado torpemente, diciendo que estaba confundida creyéndo que de esa forma estaría cerca de la rubia, seguía sintiéndose avergonzado—. Vamos a casa.

Esas palabras le produjeron calidez en el pecho y en la boca del estómago, la había extrañado mucho, había tenido miedo. Pero al final, la vida había decidido darle una oportunidad más luego de haberse esmerado en reírse en su cara, y finalmente la tenía frente a él otra vez.

Sujetó su mano con firmeza mientras abandonaban el cuarto. Después de esa terrible tormenta, su corazón comenzaba a sanar por completo.

[**...**]

—Ven conmigo —parpadeó confundido, en su ojo onix debió de notarse su confusión, ya que la mujer no dudó en seguir hablando—. Me gustas, Kakashi, ven conmigo.

Aquello lo había tomado desprevenido, no esperaba que la mujer más cabezadura que había visto en su vida, le estuviera pidiendo que se fuera con ella a quién sabe dónde. No es eso le molestara, realmente disfrutaba pasar su tiempo con ella, pero abandonar a sus amigos, a sus alumnos, esos que sin esperarlo se habían convertido en su familia y poco a poco, habían ganado un lugar en su corazón.

—En la mañana nos iremos a Sunagakure, tienes hasta entonces para decidirlo —depósito un casto beso en su mejilla que provocó rubor en ambos.

Saltó hacia un tejado y se marchó, supuso que aún tenía muchas cosas que empacar antes de abandonar la aldea.

Fue entonces que decidió que era momento de charlar con quién en esos meses, se había convertido extrañamente en su mayor confidente.

Al menos también, podía asegurarse de que estaba bien.

_Hurricane_

Cuándo abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar, se sorprendió al ver al antiguo maestro del equipo siete postrado allí. Sabía que eran amigos, lo había notado en Nendo y mucho después de eso, pero de todas formas ardía de celos.

—¡Kakashi! —la voz alegre de la castaña lo obligó a salir del umbral de la puerta, el peliplata interpretó aquello como una invitación y él no pudo objetar nada cuando finalmente, lo tenía de pie en medio de su sala, abrazando a su mujer.

Carraspeó.

—Oh, me alegra verte también, Shikamaru —dijo el mayor, sonriendo debajo de su máscara—. Se lo veía muy preocupado por ti —agregó, con intención de fastidiarlo.

Cosa que claramente había logrado, su rostro se sentía caliente.

—Me alegra mucho que estés a salvo —finalizó. El gesto afectivo dió por terminado y el hombre decidió declarar las intenciones de su visita.

Mientras ponía al tanto a la experta en armas, él se dedicó a preparar el té que tanto le gustaba. Se había adaptado con facilidad a la casa de su novia, pasar tiempo con ella allí e incluso cuándo la habían llevado, le había servido para también, notar lo vacío que se sentía cuando ella no estaba.

—Si la quieres deberías ir, si es lo que te gustaría hacer, claro —la oyó decir—. Si no, podrán seguir siendo amigos.

—¿Y tú Tenten? ¿Lo quieres? —no tenía que ser un genio (aunque claramente lo era), para notar que hablaban de él.

—Si, mucho.

Ya casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía ser correspondido. No había mentido aquella vez cuando le dijo que la quería de forma diferente, aunque comenzaba a creer que "querer" quedaba corto.

Una vez terminada la bebida, regresó a su lugar junto a la castaña, depositando un beso sobre su sien antes de comenzar a servir el té.

Mientras la tarde pasaba, concluyó que incluso decir que la amaba no bastaba para decir lo que sentía.

* * *

En la tarde estaré subiendo el último capítulo y quizá, el epílogo. Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!


	25. La historia del ciervo y el panda

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

"..." escenas superpuestas.

Mención a la letra de 'Fly', de SwS.

* * *

Casi una semana y media después, la aldea y el resto de los países regresaron a su tranquilidad y movimiento habitual.

El ninja copia se había marchado, dejando atrás una vida para dar comienzo a su etapa como ninja retirado, en compañía de alguien más.

Hinata ya le había informado de la fecha de su parto, que graciosamente coincidía con la de Karin. Naruto estaba que desbordada de felicidad, incluso juraba que el Uchiha tenía algo muy parecido a una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estaban reunidos en el patio de la residencia Uzumaki-Hyuga. Los pequeños hijos de la generación correteaban libres entre las flores que decoraban el lugar, riendo y llenando el ambiente con alegría. Por su parte, se encontraba sentada junto a Sakura, observando a lo lejos como la pelirroja intentaba hacer que su esposo probara un dulce.

—¿Nunca te dolió? —interrogó la castaña, refiriéndose a los otros dos.

—No —respondió, casi de inmediato—. Supongo que en algún momento entendí que merecía más que ver siempre su espalda.

Meditó aquella respuesta. Estaba feliz, no sólo porque su amigo tuviera a su lado, una mujer como Sakura, fuerte e inteligente, si no que también gracias a ello, tenía una nueva amiga.

Ino y Hinata se acercaron a ellas, la rubia sostenía un vaso con sake entre sus pálidas manos, tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. De esas que para ninguna significaba algo bueno.

—Tenten —llamó, la Hyuga se veía apenada, como si ya supiera de que se trataba todo eso—. ¿Cuándo piensas darme sobrinos? No me hago más joven, y Yoshino quiere nietos, muchos nietos.

La castaña se sonrojo, hasta el momento no había pensado en tener hijos, después de todo se sentía una mujer completa. Su tienda, su renombre y ahora, Shikamaru.

—Todo a su tiempo, Ino —contestó, insegura—. Veremos.

La rubia hizo un puchero, ¡ella quería una hermosa niña que hiciera pareja con su pequeño Inojin! Después de todo, Chou-Chou parecía odiarlo por completo.

—Quita esa cara, puerca —le dijo la Haruno, poniendose de pie—. Vamos con los chicos —la tomó del brazo en cuanto notó que el Nara comenzaba a acercarse, la esposa del Hokage también vió eso, y tras una mirada cómplice, las tres abandonaron a la experta en armas para irse con sus esposos que hablaban animadamente frente a la parrilla.

El azabache ocupo el lugar en el que antes solía estar la de cabellos rosas, estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban a mares y no podía dejar sus piernas quietas.

—Cariño —murmuró la fémina—, ¿ocurre algo?

La miró apacible, bueno, en realidad todo lo contrario. Luego de tanto tiempo, Shikamaru creía que su estrategia fallaría por completo.

—Quiero que hablemos.

—Claro, ¿de qué?

—No, aquí no —tomó su mano y ella se dejó guiar. Aún después de abandonar la casa y caminar varios metros más allá, se sorprendió cuando llegaron frente a su tienda, ¿tanto sólo para hablar?

—Shika, ¿qué sucede?

Lo cierto es que su plan era mucho más simple que derrotar a un Akatsuki inmortal, o rescatar a una princesa o liderar toda una división shinobi. Sólo tenía que llevarla al lugar en dónde todo había comenzado, tan simple cómo eso y aún así, pensaba que todo estaba saliendo terriblemente mal.

—Quiero, yo- —balbuceó, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos—. Escucha, yo no, bueno, no voy a arrodillarme —comenzó—, estas cosas se me hacen muy cursis, pero Sakura me dijo que, que te gustaría...que tal vez-.

—Shikamaru —interrumpió, nunca lo había oído hablar tanto, al menos no de esa forma, torpe y descuidada—, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

—Tenten, me gustas —murmuró. Ella lo miró, entre maravillada y cómo si eso fuera lo obvio—. Tú, bueno, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Eso sin duda alguna, no se lo esperaba.

Él le entregó una pequeña cajita de color negro, allí había un anillo tan sencillo cómo lo eran ellos dos, pero que significaba muchas cosas.

No sabía que decir, las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta. Nunca había pensado estar en esa situación, después de todo, por momentos había creído que su ajado corazón nunca podría recomponerse.

Pero allí estaba, y era, aunque poco convencional y muy al estilo perezoso de Shikamaru, sumamente perfecto.

—Si no quieres —murmuró—, yo lo entenderé. Si eres feliz así, yo también lo seré.

—No, yo, si —respondió abrupatamente—. Si, si quiero.

Se sentía, por primera vez en la vida, infinito. Entendió aquello que le había dicho su padre, "cuando encuentras lo que más importa, nunca debes dejarlo ir", y él había dejado ir demasiadas cosas, pero esa no sería la ocasión.

Estaba preparado, había quemado todos esos muros que había construido en su interior. Volvería a poner todas las piezas de su corazón roto.

No regresaron a la fiesta, y nadie preguntó sobre su ausencia. Había anhelado el momento de volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Mientras veía la brisa besar su piel, deseó que ese momento nunca acabara. Se sintió completo, la forma en la que sus ojos achocolatados brillaban al estar con él.

Estaban destinados, creyó, aún si nunca había creído en algo tan burdo como el destino.

Acarició su piel, besó su vientre, sus piernas y sus pechos. Pensó como es que un actor tan vulgar como ese, podía ser tan único y hermoso. Se fundió en ella con placer, amando cada centímetro de su piel, rugió su nombre sobre su cuello y la besó con pasión.

Concluyó, al sentir su respiración calmada mientras descansaba sobre su pecho, que deseaba volar alto y hacerlo con ella sería mucho más fácil. Todo lo era.

**_Fin de la tercera parte. _**


	26. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**

ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** lenguaje vulgar, violencia, lime, muerte. AU (en el mundo ninja).

**Notas:** los hechos son cambiados a mi gusto, algunas de las cosas del anime son respetadas en la historia, muchas otras no.

"..." escenas superpuestas.

* * *

—¡Shiori Nara, ven acá! —una niña, de aproximadamente nueve años, corría despavorida por los pasillos de su casa. Detrás de ella, una furiosa Tenten la apuntaba acusante con su dedo índice, intentando atraparla para poder ponerle el feo vestido que Nanami le había enviado desde la Arena.

Claro, la mujer no tenía buen gusto para la ropa. Pero su intención había estado, y ellos, por muy tonto que fuera, planeaban agradecer el gesto. Más aún, cuando sus amigos se habían ofrecido a celebrar su aniversario de boda número diez.

En el sofá, un tranquilo Shikadai, descansaba la cabeza sobre el regazo de su progenitor. Durmiendo con un, aún más espantoso, traje que hacía juego con el vestido de su melliza.

—¡Shikamaru Nara! —gritó la matriarca, con los brazos en la cintura, sujetando a su hija por la cintura cómo si fuera un simple saco de papas—. No duermas, ayudame con tu hija.

La menor soltó un impropio contra su madre, ganandose un tirón de oreja.

—Deja de ser tan problemática —le dijo su hermano, los ojos negros de la niña lo fulminaron cruelmente—. No te queda tan mal.

Burló, una vez que Shikamaru, con suma lentitud y pereza, hacía lo que su esposa le había ordenado.

—Bueno, si, te queda horrible.

—Te mataré renacuajo —intentó avalanzarse sobre su hermano. El hombre se preguntó porque su hija debía de ser tan explosiva, ¿cómo es que siendo una Nara fuera tan enérgica? Recordó, luego, que era también hija de Tenten y eso por supuesto, significaba que tenía una gran personalidad.

También que era hermosa, por lo que estaba agradecido de que su mujer le hubiera obligado a usar ese horrendo vestido de color amarillo y verde. Al menos así, los hijos de sus amigos no se atreverían a verla demasiado.

—Tiene nueve años, cariño —le había dicho la castaña—. Aún es muy pequeña para eso.

Pero aunque fuera así, la revoltosa pasaba demasiado tiempo con el hijo mayor del Hokage, e incluso el molesto Kai Uchiha parecía mirarla con ojos _demasiado_ cariñosos. Si no implicara tanto trabajo, entonces ya los hubiera enviado de una patada lo más lejos posible, pero por ahora no pasaría, y ellos tendrían que esperar a que estuviera muerto antes de tocar a su pequeña Shiori.

—Si ya terminaste de planear la segunda masacre Uchiha —interrumpió su esposa, acomodando su corbata—. Estamos llegando tarde.

—Podemos dejarlos con Ino y celebrar nosotros sólos —sugirió en voz baja, ganándose un reprimienda acompañada de un sonrojo.

—E-eso será luego, idiota —besó su mejilla y abrió la puerta. Los pequeños salieron apresurados (bueno, solo ella), mientras comenzaban una disputa sobre quien era el sobrino favorito de Choji Akimichi.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha, recordó, que aún después de tantos años, seguía pensando que después de la tormenta salía el arcoíris.

Y el suyo, comicamente, era doble.

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Qué tal llevan esa cuarentena? Pues yo estoy comenzando nuevos proyectos y acabando con otros jsjs, y bueno, haciendo los trabajos de la Facultad.

En fin, tras capítulos turbulentos, cortos, extensos y deprimentes, pude darle un final feliz a estos dos. Lo merecían después de todo, ¿no?

Quería agradecerle a todos los que apoyaron esta historia:

· Sernacarolina924.

· Yeraldine Gutierrez.

· Shinsengumis.

· Haru.

· Hazie.

· HannaF.

Y sobre todo a **Sasori Kido**, autora de una de mis tantas historias favoritas.

La historia SasuTen/ItaTen, se encuentra bajo el título de "Forbidden" en mi perfil, cuenta con la introducción de la misma.

Sin más que decir, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y ¡nos leemos!


End file.
